amor al estilo Black
by Ferny Lupin
Summary: Sirius y Alya Black acaban de ingresar a Hogwarts, él con sus amigos y ella con sus amigas... ¿qué pasa si estos dos grupos se unen? y si ¿el amor surge en el proceso?... ¿estarán dispuestos a darlo todo por amor?... entren y averiguenlo!
1. el expreso Hogwarts

**Amor al estilo Black**

El expreso Hogwarts

En la casa de los Black se estaba celebrando una cena familiar para despedir a los chicos Black que pronto deberían ir a Hogwarts, de los 4 chicos la única que ya había estado en Hogwarts era Bellatrix, los otros 3, Sirius, Narcisa y Alya, irían por primera vez, entre ellos tres había una relación muy fría, Sirius y Narcisa eran 2 polos muy opuestos, Sirius era muy atractivo y era una persona muy calida, en cambio Narcisa era muy fría y en su cara siempre figuraba una expresión de asco y Alya por su parte no se acercaba ni a uno, ni a otro, se mantenía alejada de todos los Black y era la única Black con ojos cafés.

En la casa de los Potter se estaban asegurando de que el hijo único, llamado James, tuviera todo lo necesario para entrar a Hogwarts, también era su primer año.

La semana pasó muy rápido y ya era 1º de septiembre, los primos Black atravesaron la barrera del anden y vieron a la imponente máquina, Bellatrix salió enseguida a buscar compartimiento seguida de Narcisa, Alya quitó su expresión fría, por una cálida que siempre tenía cuando no había ningún Black cerca…

- Sirius – dijo Alya muy cálida – voy a buscar un compartimiento.

Sirius la miró extrañado alejarse¿desde cuando tenía una expresión tan… dulce?

Sirius caminó por el tren y encontró un compartimiento, en el estaba sentado un chico.

- hola – dijo Sirius - ¿puedo sentarme?

- seguro – dijo el chico – soy James Potter.

- Sirius Black – contestó cortésmente Sirius.

Alya se paseó por todo el tren y se topó con una pelirroja.

- hola – dijo Alya – soy Alya Black.

- hola, soy Lily Evans – contestó la pelirroja - ¿quieres sentarte conmigo?

- seguro - contestó Alya y entraron al compartimiento que estaba al frente del de Sirius y James.

Sirius y James se cayeron muy bien y notaron muchas en cosas común.

- hola – dijo un chico pálido y ojeroso – soy Remus Lupin y él – apuntando a un chico rechoncho detrás de él – es Peter Pettigrew (N/A¡¡¡rata asquerosa!!!) ¿Podemos sentarnos?

- claro – dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

Cuando el tren comenzó a partir en el compartimiento de las chicas llegó una chica de pelo castaño y crespo.

- hola – dijo la chica – soy Katherine Clark¿puedo sentarme?

- adelante – dijo Black – soy Alya Black y ella es Lily Evans.

Durante el camino a Hogwarts los chicos y las chicas descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común.

- mejor vamos saliendo – dijeron los dos Black, cada uno en su compartimiento.

Las chicas y los chicos salieron de su compartimiento (que estaban uno frente al otro) que chocaron.

- fíjate por donde vas Black – dijo Sirius a su prima.

- ¿Por qué no te fijas tú, Black? – dijo Alya sin quitar la mirada de Sirius.

- ¿sabes? – Dijo Lily a James – podría levantarme si te quitas de encima mío.

James notó que seguía sobre la chica, al pararse le ofreció una mano para ayudarla, pero Lily se negó a aceptarle y miró muy feo a James.

Katherine miró a Sirius y lo encontró muy atractivo y el al mirarla le dirigió una de sus "peculiares" sonrisas.

Remus por su parte se quedó embelesado mirando a Alya que seguía mirando enojada a su primo, desde lejos Bellatrix y Narcisa vieron la escena.

- ¡Alya Black! – gritó Bellatrix

- ya vuelvo – dijo Alya a Lily y Kathy

- ¿Qué haces con… esas? – dijo Narcisa mirando con repulsión a Lily y Katherine cuando llegó Alya.

- las conocí recién – dijo Alya – parecen simpáticas.

- los Black no nos juntamos con los sangre sucia – dijo Bellatrix.

- bueno – dijo Alya respirando hondo – quizás no comparta eso no los Black.

- eres igual a Sirius – dijo Narcisa en un tono infantil.

- puedes decirme lo que sea, menos, que soy igual a Sirius – dijo Alya desafiante y se alejó.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Kathy.

- nada – dijo Alya visiblemente preocupada.

Los chicos y chicas subieron a los barcos (separados) y fueron _llevados_ a Hogwarts…

**hola!!! espero que les gustara mi nuevo fic!!!, espero criticas!!!...**

**_bss Ferny Lupin_**


	2. la noche de selección

**Respuestas a las criticas:**

**Jazu Potter: Mamix¿asi que de excursion? cuando podrías estar actualizando!!! no te quejes de que no actualizo... lo aprendi de mi family en general... TODOS SE TOMAN SIGLOS PARA ACTUALIZAR!!!! quierote mucho...**

**fantasma de la niebla: gracias!!! me alegro de que te haya gustado!!... nunca nadie se habia morido por seguir leyendo uno de mis fics... se siente excelente!!! muchisimas gracias!!!**

La noche de selección:

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts se encontraron con la profesora Mcgonagall, quien les explico como serían seleccionados a sus casas y entraron al gran salón, las tres chicas entraron muy nerviosas, mientras detrás de ellas los chicos hacían bromas.

- cuando diga sus nombres, se sentarán aquí – dijo Mcgonagall apuntando un banquito – y les pondré el sombrero seleccionador que los sorteará a sus casas – tomó una larga lista y leyó el primer nombre- Lilian Evans.

Lily caminó un poco insegura hacia el banquito…

- tienes una inteligencia formidable – le susurraba el sombrero a la chica – y una gran valentía, se nota que llegaras a formar parte de la historia ¡¡Gryffindor!!

- Lucius Malfoy – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, un chico pálido y rubio se acercó al banquito, el sombrero apenas si lo rozó cuando gritó "¡¡Slytherin!!".

- James Potter – dijo la profesora.

James caminó al banquito y prácticamente un segundo después era un Gryffindor.

Luego de James pasaron dos chicos que eran Slytherin y luego de ellos Narcisa Black, que para alegría de la chica y de su familia fue Slytherin.

- Sirius Black – dijo Mcgonagall.

- eres un sangre pura, pero tu no crees en esas cosas – le susurraba el sombrero – crees en la pureza del corazón y del alma, tienes una gran caballerosidad y valentía, eres un ¡¡Gryffindor!!

- Peter Pettigrew.

Al chico le tiritaban las piernas al acercarse al sombrero, que esta vez fue breve, quizás no tenía la valentía suficiente pero algo hizo que quedara en Gryffindor.

- Remus Lupin – dijo Mcgonagall.

Alya miró a Remus y no pudo evitar sentirse atraída hacia él…

- mmm… difícil… - susurraba el sombrero – tus secretos te han complicado la existencia desde que los tienes, tu caballerosidad y valentía lo dejan todo perfectamente claro ¡¡Gryffindor!!

- Alya Black.

La chica suspiró y se sentó en el banquito…

- te sientes como una cuerda que tiran en diferentes direcciones, por un lado está tu familia – susurró el sombrero – y por el otro tus convicciones, dudas que lo que tu crees sea suficiente para que lo crea tu familia, pero tu valentía lo puede todo ¡¡Gryffindor!!

- Katherine Clark.

Kathy caminó muy temerosa al banquito…

- poco sabes de este mundo y quieres saberlo todo… - decía el sombrero – te gusta pasarla bien pero siempre reconoces el cuando y el donde, valiente como pocas, pero también muy inteligente… donde ponerte… Ravenclaw suena bien, pero definitivamente ¡¡Gryffindor!!

Durante la cena las chicas conversaban animadamente, Alya cruzaba tímidas miradas con Remus, mientras Lily intentaba descubrir que tanto miraba Kathy, que tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

- ¿a ti que te pasa? – Preguntó Lily intentando ver que veía Kathy - ¿al primo de Aly?

- ¡¿a Sirius?! – dijo Alya asustada por la salud mental de su nueva amiga.

- es lindo – se defendió Kathy.

Las chicas se pusieron a reír cuando de repente Alya palideció, venían Narcisa y Bellatrix.

- cuando te vimos en el tren sabíamos que estabas perdida – dijo Bellatrix.

- pero no pensamos que tanto como él – completó Narcisa mirando con desprecio a Sirius.

- en primer lugar – dijo Alya levantándose – yo no estoy perdida y en segundo quizás Sirius es el Black mas cuerdo de esta familia – terminó casi gritándole a sus primas.

Las dos Black se fueron indignadas dejando a Alya muy enojada y a Sirius muy sorprendido.

- ¿Tú me defendiste? – preguntó Sirius.

- soy tu prima, Sirius – dijo Alya un poco ofendida – coño, que te quiero.

Sirius abrazó a su prima y le besó l mejilla, luego Dumbledore mandó a los chicos a sus respectivas casas.

cuarto de los chicos

- y a ustedes ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto Sirius mirando a James y Remus.

- ¿no te has enamorado de una persona solo con verla? – preguntó James sin estar muy consiente de lo que decía.

- ¡¿Qué¡No! – dijo Sirius exaltado y se volvió a Remus – y tu Remus ¿Qué tienes?

- tu prima – respondió el licántropo mirando por la ventana como en trance.

- el encanto Black – dijo Sirius orgulloso pero luego reaccionó - ¡mi prima!

Remus asintió y suspiró.

cuarto de las chicas

- y ¿Qué les parece Hogwarts? – preguntó Alya.

- está genial y los minos mucho mejor – dijo Kathy.

- haber, Kathy, cuenta – dijo Lily - ¿Quién te gusta?

- Sirius – dijo Kathy.

- ¡Sirius! – Saltó Alya - ¿¡Sirius Orión Black!?

Kathy asintió avergonzada.

- con los minos tenías razón pero… ¿Sirius? – dijo Alya aún incrédula.

- y ¿Qué mino encontraste tu? – preguntó Lily.

- Remus Lupin – dijo Alya con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ya – dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en Blanco – vamos a dormir

**hola!!! espero que les gustara el capi... almenos ya se sabe las intenciones de unos con otros.. pero ¿qué es lo que siente Sirius?... cuando lo descubra... ¿será muy tarde?...**

**_bss FernyLupin_**


	3. en estos últimos cuatro años

**respuestas a las criticas:**

**Veronica Black: me alegro que te guste mi fic... ¡muchas gracias por la critica!**

**Jazu Potter: no me hables de tardanza mamix... que tu sabes mucho sobre el tema... te quiero mucho...¡muchas gracias por la critica!**

**Cenipul al poder: me alegro de que te gustara... yo tambien amo todo lo referente a Remus... ¡muchas gracias por la critica!**

**Lia Du Black: me alegro de que te gustara.. ¡muchas gracias por la critica!**

En estos últimos cuatro años

Estaban en transformaciones, practicaban para un examen, Alya comenzó a mirar a sus amigas y a los "merodeadores" como se hacían llamar James, Sirius, Remus y Peter…

_pensar que fuimos seleccionadas hace ya cuatro años, desde ese entonces nos convertimos en las mejores amigas, Kathy, al parecer, dejo d estar enamorada de Sirius después de lo que paso el año pasado, él se había liado con medio colegio y ella aún lo quería, debo decir que mi primo en ese ámbito es un genio… Lily, la chica es la mejor bruja del curso pero aún así no sabe como quitarse a Potter de encima o como ella lo llama "el imbécil egocéntrico de Potter", mi amigo lo único que quiere es que ella salga con él pero lo encuentra muy inmaduro…. Remus… es un gran amigo… un a muy bella persona… y también mi amor platónico…_

- señorita Black – la llamó Mcgonagall

- ¿si? – se hizo la desentendida Alya.

- ¿puede responderme? – preguntó la profesora.

- no puedo… - dijo Alya avergonzada – la verdad no le prestaba atención.

Antes de que Mcgonagall pudiera restarle puntos tocaron la campana para salir de clases, los merodeadores salieron muy apresurados de ahí con rumbo al comedor…

Cuando las chicas llegaron vieron a Remus besarse con una chica de Ravenclaw, por lo que Alya salio del gran comedor con los ojos empapados.

- canuto – lo llamó James - ¿Qué le pasa a tu prima?

Remus al escuchar eso salió corriendo a buscar a la chica Black.

Lupin la encontró sentada a la orilla del lago con la pirada perdida en el agua mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

- ¿estas bien? – escuchó Alya una voz muy dulce tras de ella.

- no Remus, no estoy bien – respondió sin quitar la vista del lago.

Remus delicadamente movió la cara de la chica obligándola a mirarlo y le acarició el rostro.

- no llores – agregó dulcemente – te ves mucho más linda cuando sonríes.

- según tu y ¿Quién más? – preguntó Alya mirando la grama como si fuera mucho más interesante que el chico que tiene en frente.

- según yo y medio Hogwarts – dijo Remus sonriendo – o acaso cuando entras al gran comedor ¿no escuchas los suspiros que provocas?

Eso logró que en la cara de Alya apareciera una pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció casi tan rápido como llegó.

- puede que algunos suspiren por mi como tu dices – la verdad ella nunca había escuchado los suspiros – menos el que yo quiero que lo haga.

- ¿estas así por un chico? – reaccionó Lupin a lo que Alya le asintió en silencio - ¿Quién es? Que yo le rompo la cara.

- créeme que no podrías aunque quisieras – pensó Alya en voz alta.

- ¿son cornamenta o colagusano? – dijo Remus asustado.

- ¡no!, por más bonito que pueda ser James todavía tengo buen juicio y con respecto a Pettigrew¡por dios¿tan mal gusto crees que tengo? – terminó con una sonrisa intentando que Remus olvidara el tema.

Mientras en el gran comedor Lily tenía una de las tantas declaraciones de Potter…

- dame un piquito – pedía James.

- no, Potter – respondió Lily al borde de los nervios.

- uno pequeñito, por favor, Lily – dijo Cornamenta hincándose junto a la chica.

- no, Potter, y para ti soy Evans – decía Lily por enésima vez.

- por favor, Evans¿Qué te cuesta? – insistió James con cara de perro triste N/A: se la enseñó mi primito . (léase Sirius)

- **¡QUE NO POTTER!** - gritó Lily tan fuerte que se escuchó por todo el comedor.

- señorita Evans – dijo Mcgonagall a espaldas de la chica – llévese sus peleas con el señor Potter a otro lugar.

- disculpe profesora – dijeron James y Lily al unísono.

En ese momento entraron Remus y Alya y la chica escuchó los suspiros de los que hablaba Remus.

- ves que tenía razón – susurró Remus.

- si – agregó Black – pero yo también la tenía… él no suspiró.

- pero ¿Cómo?, si todos han suspirado – dijo Lunático buscando a quien no había suspirado.

- no todos – aclaró Alya y se fue a sentar entre Lily y Kathy.

Remus se sentó junto a Peter con expresión de venir llegando de un funeral.

- Lunático¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Colagusano.

- nada, debe ser la cercanía de la luna llena – mintió Remus, aún que el hecho era esa misma noche.

Sirius estaba terminando con su novia número dos de la semana, por que se rumoraba que su prima ya iba con el 3º de la semana y él no se dejaba ganar por nadie, Lily miraba la escena muerta de la risa.

- si él supiera que no has besado a nadie, nunca – dijo Lily a Alya.

- cállate, Lily, que si te escucha me hecha la bronca – dijo Alya que le aceptó la competencia a Sirius en 2º - y se nos va la diversión semanal de ver a Sirius derrotados por unos simples rumores.

- ustedes son crueles – reprochó Kathy – al pobre Sirius ya lo tienen traumatizado con esto de las citas.

- se lo merece – dijo Lily pensando en todas las bromas que han hecho los merodeadores.

- a demás tu no sabes los traumas que te deja crecer con Sirius como primo – dijo Alya fingiendo un escalofrío.

Kathy se limitó a mirarlas y negar en silencio, sus amigas creían que ella ya había olvidado cualquier sentimiento que incluyera el "afecto" hacia Sirius después del episodio con Alice Source.

Alice era una chica rubia, de pelo rizado y una gran figura, salió en Sirius en tercero, pero Sirius la dejó y Alice estaba convencida de que fue por culpa de Kathy y le hizo la vida imposible, Lily y Alya culparon a Sirius de todo, pero Kathy sabía que él no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Los ojos de Alya se dirigieron por si solos (N/A: ni yo me creo eso) hacia Remus, este, segundos después se desmayó.

- ¡Remus! - gritó

- ¡Lunático! – gritaron los tres merodeadores.

**hola!!! espero que les guste el capi... ya sabemos que aún que el tiempo pasara.. todos sienten lo mismo... pero ¿qué le pasó a Remus?.. ¡¡¡espero críticas!!!**

**_bss Ferny Lupin_**


	4. primo prima

**Respuestas a las críticas (sólo a los que se refieran al cap nº 3):**

**AkikoSamaN: hola!!! me alegro de que te gustara, pues lo que pase con Alya y Remus, Sirius y Kathy se sabrá a medida que actualice los capis... muchisimas gracias por la critica!!! bss!!!**

**Jazu Potter: mamix!!! me alegro de que te encante el fic... y actualizare a medida que tenga críticas, te quiero mucho!!! bss!!!**

**GAAR: gracias por la critica!!, me alegro de que te guste!! besos!!!**

Primo-prima

- ¿Remus estas bien? – dijo Alya preocupada en la enfermería.

- si – aclaró Remus y al recordar la luna - ¿qué hora es?

- son las 4:30 – dijo Alya consultando un reloj – los demás están en clases pero la profesora Sprout dijo que podía quedarme contigo, digo, si tu quieres…

- ¡si! – Dijo Remus emocionado en un principio – digo, gracias por acompañarme.

En el invernadero los chicos miraban muy curiosos unas ¿peceras?, nadie entendía porque, hasta que llegó la profesora Sprout y lo explicó todo…

- bueno – agregó la profesora después de la explicación – hoy les asignaré sus parejas para la plantación de las branquialgas – tomó una lista y comenzó a asignar las parejas – Sirius Black y Katherine Clark, Narcisa Black y Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew y Severus Snape, James Potter y Lilian Evans, señor Black ¿puede decirle a su prima que será pareja con el señor Lupin?

- seguro profesora – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa interna.

Kathy estaba feliz por quien le tocó de pareja, mientras que Lily maldecía su suerte…

Sirius no tenía nada en contra de Kathy, de hecho la encontraba muy atractiva y simpática, por lo mismo no había salido con ella, le haría daño… y su prima lo mataba, se lo había dicho… si él le hacía daño a Kathy no viviría para ver salir el sol al día siguiente…

- hola Li… Evans – se corrigió a tiempo James.

- hola Potter – respondió Lily mientras pensaba i ¿Por qué a mi/i

- tendremos que ir hoy al bosque prohibido – comentó James pensando que también estaban juntos en un trabajo de pociones.

- de acuerdo, hoy en la noche – puntualizó Lily – aun que dudo que algún unicornio (N/A aclaración: necesitan cabellos de unicornio para la poción) se te acerque, sólo se acercan a las personas puras.

- te sorprenderías Evans – dijo James alborotando, si es que era posible, más su cabello – pero hoy en la noche no puedo.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Lily fulminando con la mirada al merodeador.

- asuntos de merodeador.

- es una lastima que no puedas venir – ironizó Lily – pero Alya, Severus y yo iremos esta noche.

Mientras tanto Kathy y Sirius planeaban la manera en que haría la tarea.

- de acuerdo, nos juntamos mañana en el lago y buscamos las branquialgas – comentó Kathy.

- si – dijo Sirius – ahora con tu permiso voy a ayudar a colagusano contra quejicus.

Cuando salieron de clases los 5 fueron a ver a Remus, que estaba riendo muy a gusto con Alya.

- son pareja – soltó Sirius haciendo que Remus y Alya se sonrojaran – en herbología – aclaró.

- bueno, Remus – dijo Alya – yo te dejo con tus amigos, cuídate.

La enfermera le dijo a Remus que se quedara el día en la enfermería, para que no tuviera que regresar más tarde.

- es como si las estrellas estuvieran en mi contra – reclamó Lily en la sala común – cada maldito trabajo con Potter.

- tranquila Lily – intentaba calmarla Kathy – no es como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

En ese momento entraron 3 de los merodeadores…

- ¡Alya Joanne Black! – llamó Sirius.

- ¿si primito lindo? – dijo Alya viéndose en problemas.

- es hora de que tengamos una conversación primo a prima – dijo Sirius.

- jajajajaja – rió Alya, pero al ver la mirada de Sirius se detuvo – oh, es enserio, de acuerdo, vamos – Alya llevó a Sirius a un lugar mas callado – habla.

- ¿Quién fue el chico que te hizo llorar hoy? – preguntó el animago.

- nadie – mintió Alya - ¿tu crees que lloraba por un chico?

- Remus me lo dijo – contó Sirius mientras Alya maldecía por lo bajo – soy tu primo, dime.

Sirius miró penetrantemente los ojos color chocolate de su prima y esta notó que no podría mentirle…

- de acuerdo, te digo, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie y no harás nada al respecto – dijo Alya.

- palabra de merodeador – dijo Sirius con la mano derecha en el corazón.

- en serio – dijo Alya fulminando con la mirada al merodeador.

- lo digo en serio – dijo Sirius ofendido.

- bueno – dijo Alya respirando hondo – Remus – Sirius la miro incrédulo – es verdad, me gusta desde primero.

Sirius parecía estar en shock., abría y cerraba la boca pero no emitía ningún sonido…

- ¿Sirius estas bien? – preguntó Alya, Sirius sólo asintió, se paró y fue a su pieza…

Sirius en su pieza pensaba que hacer no podía contárselo a Remus, se lo había prometido a su prima, tal como lo había hecho con Remus hace 4 años….

- _yo y mis palabras de merodeador_ – pensaba Sirius –_ pero al paso que van estarán juntos cuando se descubra la cura a la licantropía_

**hola!!! espero que les gustara el capitulo¿Sirius será capaz de romper una "palabra de merodeador" con tal de hacer feliz a su prima y su amigo¿pasará algo en la tarea que deben hacer Kathy y Sirius?...**

**_bss Ferny Lupin_**


	5. Luna llena

**Respuestas a las críticas:**

**Jazu Potter¿rompidas? tú y tus palabras... bueno... una palabra de merodeador no se rompe... por mucho que eso signifique... nos vemos... gracias por la crítica... bss!!**

**Fresa and Kiwi: lamento que pensaras que no consideraba tu crítica como tal, pero respondo críticas por capítulo, no por fecha, bueno, sólo para que te enteres, ni Alya ni Kathy son reflejo mío o de alguna amiga, siento que el fic no te gustara, pero me alegra que te hayas tomado el tiempo para criticarlo, tal vez algún día suba algún fic que te agrade... gracias por la crítica.**

* * *

Luna llena:

Lily, Alya y, para desgracia de esta última, Severus se dirigían al bosque prohibido a buscar los ingredientes de la poción…

- bueno, los unicornios generalmente están por allá – comentó Alya.

- ¿y tu como sabes? – Preguntó Snape – ellos sólo se acercan a las personas puras.

- no creas todos los rumores que escuchas, Sev – dijo Lily que, a diferencia de Alya, tenía una buena relación con el chico.

Caminaron por unos minutos en silencio, hasta que escucharon unos pasos y al mirar hacia atrás vieron una figura negra acercárseles, tras ella venían 3 figuras más, al verlas Severus salió corriendo…

-** ¡cobarde!** – gritó Alya pero entendió por que había arrancado Snape, venía hacia ellas un hombre lobo.

El licántropo se acercó hacia las chicas y las acorraló contra un árbol, pero, antes de que el licántropo pudiera mover siquiera un músculo, un perro y un ciervo se tiraron contra él y lo atacaron hasta noquearlo, se quedó tirado en el bosque, luego el ciervo se acercó hacia la pelirroja para asegurarse de que estaba bien, al comprobarlo apoyó su cornamenta en la chica, quien respiraba agitada y parecía apunto de caerse al piso si el ciervo y el árbol no la sujetaban.

Alya se sentó abrazada al árbol y tiritando, con el pánico reflejado en los ojos, se le acercó el perro y la miró a los ojos, Alya reconoció esos ojos, era como mirar a… ¿su primo?

- ¿Sirius? – susurró Alya al perro y este le asintió, luego, asustada, miró a Lily y al ciervo y lo comprendió - ¿cor-cornamenta? – Ahora si tenía miedo, si esos eran James y Sirius significaba que la rata que estaba junto al licántropo era colagusano, por lo que el licántropo era… - ¿lu-luna-lunático? Yo con esto no puedo, Lily no se tú, pero yo me voy.

- yo me voy contigo – dijo Lily muy pálida, acarició al ciervo y siguió a su amiga…

Cuando las chicas se fueron los animagos se acercaron al hombre lobo y lo arrastraron hasta la casa de los gritos, camino de vuelta al castillo, cubiertos por la capa de James, los chicos chocaron contra Kathy que cayó sobre ellos…

- ¿estoy flotando? – preguntó Kathy que seguía sobre los chicos cubiertos por la capa…

- no bonita – dijo Sirius, siendo el único en salir de la capa – pero si quieres yo te ayudo con eso.

- ¿de donde saliste? – preguntó Kathy después de levantarse.

- secreto de merodeador – dijo Sirius mientras Kathy ponía sus ojos en blanco

- bueno ¿has visto a Lily y Aly? – Dijo Kathy – se suponía que nos veríamos aquí.

- las vi correr muy pálidas hacia la sala común – mintió Sirius.

- gracias, voy a buscarlas – dijo Kathy y se dio vuelta…

- espera, yo te acompaño, Kathy – dijo Sirius muy galante a lo que Kathy sonrió y aceptó el brazo que el chico le ofrecía.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común vieron a Lily y Alya muy agitadas en la alfombra, seguían pálidas y no hablaban desde que estuvieron en el bosque.

- ¿Qué les pasó? – preguntó Kathy muy preocupada Kathy mientras James y Peter fingían salir d su cuarto.

- un hombre-lobo – comenzó Lily – nos quiso morder en el bosque.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó alterada Kathy mientras los merodeadores fingían sorpresa.

- si no fuera por un perro y un ciervo – dijo Alya mirando alternativamente a Sirius y James – ya nos hubiera mordido.

- pero ustedes están bien ¿cierto? – preguntó James.

- si, Potter – dijo Lily – gracias por la preocupación.

- eso no sonó sarcástico – comentó Sirius.

- por que no lo fue – respondió Lily mirando profundamente a James.

- ¿fuiste a ver a Remus? – Preguntó Kathy a Sirius – digo, como andaban en el castillo.

- de hecho, si fuí – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Alya mirando fijamente a su primo.

- lo dejé durmiendo – aclaró Sirius.

- Sirius ¿puedo hablar contigo? – pidió Alya.

- seguro – respondió Sirius temiendo lo peor, se alejaron lo suficiente del resto para hablar con tranquilidad.

- ¿Quién más lo sabe? – preguntó Alya.

- sólo James, Peter, Dumbledore y madame Pomfrey – dijo Sirius - ¿se lo contaste a Evans?

- no, y no quiero que Remus se entere de que lo sé – dijo Alya más seria de lo normal – si es que me lo dice, quiero que sea por que me tenga confianza… ahora, estoy muy cansada, buenas noches Sirius.

- buenas noches Aly – dijo Sirius, cuando se voltearon notaron que los demás ya se habían ido.

A la mañana siguiente Alya y Kathy se arreglaban frente al espejo, mientras Lily recién iba a despertar.

- ¿y ustedes? – se extrañó Lily – es sábado generalmente se levantarían en 2 horas.

- tengo que ver a Sirius en el lago – explicó Kathy.

- y yo debo ir a buscar a Remus – dijo Alya sonriente mientras Lily ponía los ojos en blanco.

Las tres chicas bajaron, al igual que tres de los merodeadores, James miraba totalmente embobado a Lily.

- cornamenta – llamaba Sirius a James que parecía no escucharlo - ¡cornamenta!... ¡CORNAMENTA!

- ¿si, canuto? – preguntó James saliendo de su trance.

- ¿puedes dejar se seguir a Evans por todo Hogwarts? Que aún tenemos que ir a buscar a Lunático – dijo Sirius y James notó que se acercaban al gran comedor.

- por Remus no se preocupen – avisó Alya – que yo lo voy a buscar.

- bueno – dijo Sirius dejando atónitos a los otros 2 merodeadores – ¿vamos Kathy? – dejando peor a James y Peter.

- si, Sirius – sonrió Kathy – lo siento Lily, pero desayunaras sola… o con James y Peter – Lily puso cara de espanto.

- no se preocupen, voy a desayunar con Amos – dijo Lily sonriéndole a Amos en la mesa de Hufflepuff y dirigiéndose hacia él.

- ¿qué tiene el que no tenga yo? – dijo James en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¿Quién¿Diggory? – preguntó Peter mirando a Lily y Amos en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

- es que no entiendo – repetía James ignorando a Peter, mientras veía a Lily reír por algo que dijo Amos.

Camino a la enfermería Alya caminaba muy alegre, cantando con una voz hermosa…

- On the day that you were born the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true so they – Alya dejó de cantar porque quedó en shock, Remus estaba besando a la misma chica que besaba en el gran comedor.

- ¡Alyla! – dijo Remus sorprendido, era el único que le decía así - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- yo venía a buscarte – explicó Alya – pero veo que no lo necesitas… hola Chloe.

La Ravenclaw, Chloe, sonrió a Alya.

-cantas muy bien – comentó Remus haciendo sonrojar a Alya.

- eso no es verdad – dijo Alya aún sonrojada ante la mirada de odio de Chloe – yo mejor me voy.

- Alyla, no tienes por que… - comenzó Remus.

- déjala, Remus – dijo Chloe volviendo a su tarea de besar al chico.

En el jardín Sirius y Kathy reían de algo que había dicho el chico, pero la cara de Sirius cambió radicalmente…

- Kathy – dijo Sirius sin cambiar su expresión – tu eres la única chica a la que le puedo decir honestamente que es mi amiga.

- ¿soy tu amiga? – Preguntó Kathy incrédula – _¿sólo tu amiga?_

- si – respondió Sirius sonriente mientras Kathy estaba apunto de derrumbarse.

- bueno, aquí están las branquialgas – dijo Kathy ignorando lo que había dicho Sirius.

De la nada aparecieron cinco lechuzas acercarse, una se detuvo en él, otra el Alya que estaba unos metros más allá y las otras tres fueron a parar a la sala común de Slytherin.

**Espero que les gustara el capi... lamento la tardanza... pero esperaba que llegara algún otro Review... pues mi esperanza murió... bueno... volviendo al capi... ahora que Alya sabe la verdad sobre Remus ¿Cuánto les tomará estar juntos, ahora que Chloe está en medio?... Lily quitó los sarcasmos hacia James, pero eso no significa que esté dispuesta a desayunar con él... Kathy es la única verdadera amiga de Sirius... ¿logrará hacer que esa amistad se transforme en algo más?... ¿que dirán las lechuzas?... para saber... ¡dejen Reviews!... **

_**bss Ferny Lupin**_


	6. Los padres de Alya

**Respuestas a las críticas:**

**Jazu Potter: Mamix!!! jaja si yo nací preguntona y moriré preguntona... creo que desde aquí hasta el final les dejaré preguntas... a menos que no me de el tiempo...**

**Lia Du Black: jaja, nunca había escuchado eso de la tormenta!! que chistoso!! ya volviendo al tema... ya veremos lo de la carta... y pues.. en eso de la competencia... veras... no, mejor lo lees, no quiero arruinartelo...**

**Michesica: hermanuchis!! me alegro que te gustara... y con eso de la critica te la dejo lo que tenga tiempo ¿si?...**

**Bongio: odio cuando pasa eso de que te interrumpen!!! me pasa saguido!!.. bueno me alegra que te guste mi fic ... y leeré tu fic lo que tenga tiempo...**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos!!! aunque no dejen Reviews... pero no sean vagos!!! que dejar Reviews nunca a matado a nadie... al menos que yo sepa...**

Los padres de Alya:

Sirius abrió la carta que provenía de su madre, decía lo siguiente:

_Sirius:_

_como la próxima semana salen de vacaciones de navidad, tus tíos y yo hemos decidido que este año puedes llevar a dos amigos a pasar las vacaciones a casa, manda inmediatamente una lechuza con el nombre de tus invitados._

_Walburga Black_

- Kathy, me disculpas, tengo que decirles algo a Lunático y Cornamenta – avisó Sirius.

- seguro, si ya terminamos – dijo Kathy y empezó a guardar sus cosas.

Sirius salió rápido como una bala a su dormitorio donde estaban James, Remus y Peter…

- ¡Lunático¡Cornamenta! – los llamó Sirius…

- ¿Qué pasa Canuto? – preguntó Remus.

- ¿quieren pasar las navidades en mi casa? – preguntó Sirius, ambos aceptaron por lo que mando la carta inmediatamente…

Media hora más tarde, un poco más calmada, Alya subió a su habitación a invitar a las chicas para la navidad…

- Kathy, Lily – llamó Alya al entrar en la habitación.

- ¿si? – respondieron las dos chicas.

- ¿quieren pasar las navidades en la antigua y señorial mansión Black? – preguntó Alya fingiendo un tono propio de la corte del rey Luis XIV.

- seguro – dijeron ambas chicas al tiempo que Alya mandaba la carta.

- conoceremos a tus padres – dijo Lily emocionada, nunca había ido a la casa de magos con "sangre pura".

- solo a mi madre – aclaró Alya – ni siquiera yo conozco a mi padre- concluyó recordando el día que encontró el pensadero de su madre.

Flash-back

Una Alya de apenas nueve años miraba curiosa una escena que ocurrió cuando su madre estaba embarazada de ella.

- OK, me tomo el veritaserum sólo si tú me haces una promesa inquebrantable de que no me preguntaras el padre del bebé y que nunca lo trataras como menos que tus otros nietos – le decía Nicole Black, la madre de Alya, a su propia madre.

- de acuerdo – accedió la anciana mujer.

En ese momento todo se volvió oscuro excepto Alya y lo siguiente en aparecer es Nicole respondiendo las preguntas de su madre…

- ¿el padre de tu hijo es un sangre pura? – preguntó la madre de Nicole.

- si – respondió Nicole como si pensar en el padre de Alya la repudiara hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

- ¿sabe que esperas un hijo suyo?

- si

- ¿planea hacerse responsable?

- no, y no quiero que lo haga – dijo Nicole altiva.

En ese momento llegó la madre de Sirius y sacó a Alya del pensadero.

Fin Flash-back

- mi madre y yo vivimos en la misma casa que Sirius – contó Alya – pero no aparecemos en el árbol familiar, no se que hechizo habrán utilizado peor es como si nunca hubiéramos sido parte de él – terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily y Kathy se miraron preocupadas, pero ninguna decidió indagar más en el tema, luego las tres bajaron a cenar.

- ¡Aly! – Gritó Sirius con una radiante sonrisa – adivina quien pasará las navidades con nosotros…

- aparte de Lily y Kathy… - dijo Alya pensativa – no se me ocurre nadie más.

- Lunático y Cornamenta – dijo Sirius orgulloso - ¿Evans y Kathy? - concluyó con los ojos como platos.

- si – dijo Alya – mi madre me dijo que invitara a alguien.

- yo vi 5 lechuzas – comentó Sirius

- Bella, Cissy y Reg – dijo Alya con cara de pesar.

- pero Bellatrix y Narcisa – escupiendo los nombres con desprecio – no viven en Grimmauld place.

- ruega, que no se pasen las vacaciones con nosotros – dijo Alya temiéndose lo peor.

Cuando todos estaban en el gran comedor entró Chloe y besó a Remus más de lo que Alya podía soportar, cuando la chica Black estaba apunto de marcharse Remus le anunció a los merodeadores que desde esa tarde estaba oficialmente saliendo con la Ravenclaw.

- ¡nuestro Lunático ha sentado cabeza! – Soltó James – te dije que con "cierta chica" – refiriéndose a Alya – no te resultaría, la maldición del merodeador, nunca tenemos a quien queremos.

Lily tomó la mano de Alya por debajo de la mesa, Alya se agarró de ella fuertemente¿Remus saliendo con Chloe?, se veía venir, pero aún así dolía.

- chicas voy al baño – anunció Alya.

- ¿quieres que te acompañemos? – saltaron las dos chicas tal cual resorte.

- no – dijo la Black rotundamente, no mostraría debilidad ante nadie.

- Potter – dijo Lily.

- ¿si Evans? – contestó James intentando inútilmente de ocultar su emoción.

- cuando fuimos al bosque con Aly y Sev no pudimos conseguir los cabellos de unicornio y mañana tenemos pociones – contó Lily.

- vayamos esta tarde, pero yo con Quejicus ni a la puerta del comedor – se cruzó de brazos James.

- Kathy ¿tienes los cabellos de unicornio? – preguntó Lily.

- eso le tocaba a Malfoy – explicó Clark.

- tendré que ir sola contigo entonces – dijo Lily resignada a James.

- ¿Por qué Alya se tarda tanto? – preguntó Sirius.

- no se sentía bien – argumentó Kathy mirando disimuladamente a Remus.

- voy a buscarla – anunció Sirius.

- te acompaño – avisó Remus.

Todos, excepto James (N/A: pobrecito… el único ignorante de lo que pasa, aparte del cegatón de Remus), intentaron pensar en algo que detuviera a Remus pero como ningún argumento era lo suficientemente poderoso, así que tuvieron que dejarlo ir.

- ¡Aly! – Llamaba Sirius en los pasillos - ¡Aly!

- ¡Alyla! – gritaba Remus acompañando a Sirius.

Cuando llegaron a los baños pudieron escuchar los sollozos de Alya que se volvieron más fuertes cuando escuchó la voz de Remus llamarla.

- espérame aquí – dijo Sirius, se transformó en un perro y fue a buscar a Alya.

Entró y la vio sentada en el piso con la cabeza en las rodillas, con sus ojos tapados por lo que no pudo ver a Sirius entrar, el animago mordió y tiró del chaleco de la chica para que notara su presencia.

- ¿sabes que esto es antihigiénico? – dijo Alya con un tono de voz que intentaba disimular inútilmente lo que sentía, pero la mirada del perro la hizo hablar con sinceridad - …

**Hola!!! espero que les gustara el capi... ¿quién será el papá de Alya¿pasarán Narcisa y Bella las vacaciones en Grimmauld Place¿Remus se terminará enamorando de Chloe¿Qué tendrá que decir Alya para que tenga que usar tanta sinceridad?... sin Reviews no hay capi nuevo! si me pueden dejar varios... me han dejado 4 en el anterior!! pero no les pediré cantidad... por ahora... (Ferny evalua la idea con cara maligna) ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**_bss Ferny Lupin_**


	7. confesemos nuestras mentiras paseo al

**Respuestas a las criticas:**

**Mich Potter: fue muy corto?? este lo es más aún.. asi que van 2 juntos... y pues Sirius y Kathy habrá más andelante... cuando pase... cierta cosa que no puedo mencionar jaja... yo soy mala!!!**

**María: no te preocupes que no se va a quedar a la mitad, es el fic que más me he tomado enserio... y eso de que Remus está con Chloe... ya veremos si se enamoran...**

**Bongio: muajaja!! el padre de Alya me lo reservo hasta que sea necesario... creo que solo 3 personas aparte de mi lo saben... lo de las vacaciones.. ya veremos... y con respecto a Remus y Chloe... me lo reservo... aun que me dio mucha risa tu comentario... y con lo de la sinceridad.. no te preocupes que no es tan obvio...**

**Jazu Potter: mi padre es James Potter XD... y el de Alya.. pues ya sabran... y no es cierto.. yo te quiero más xD...**

**muchisimas gracias por todas sus criticas que me suben el animo!!**

Confesemos nuestras mentiras:

- Sirius – dijo Alya seriamente al perro de su primo (N/A: sin ánimos de ofender) – prométeme que no te enojaras – el perro alzó su pata derecha en señal de "lo prometo" – tu nunca has perdido la apuesta que empezamos en 2do, para ser franca… yo nunca he besado a nadie.

Sirius la miró profundamente, se transformó y salió como alma que lleva el diablo y Alya salió detrás de él.

- ¡Alyla! – la llamó Remus.

- ahora no Lupin – dijo Alya - ¡Sirius¡vamos no te enojes¡fue tarde pero fui honesta!

Sirius se paró en seco, miró a su amigo licántropo y luego a su prima.

- "fue tarde pero fui honesta" – dijo Sirius imitando a Alya sin mucho éxito - ¡me traes como el puto del colegio! (N/A: que conste que él lo dijo) ¡y tú ni siquiera besas a un chico!

- no te pongas así – pidió Alya – después de todo tu quisiste la apuesta.

- ¡pero tu me mentiste! – dijo Sirius ofendido.

- ¡ y tú crees que para mi ha sido fácil! – Gritó Alya fuera de sí - ¡ yo también ando como la puta del colegio sin siquiera mover un dedo!

- ¡pero tú sólo pretendes! – Se quejó Sirius - ¡yo me convertí en el puto!

- ¿qué son esos gritos? – preguntó Mcgonagall con los labios más finos que nunca – 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor y los dos serán castigados.

Alya y Sirius asintieron cabizbajos, pero más Alya que Sirius, ya que el merodeador estaba acostumbrado a ser castigado.

Luego de eso Sirius, Remus y Alya, esta lo más lejos de los merodeadores, subieron a la sala común.

- ¡Aly! – Dijo Lily aliviada – tú eres mi salvación¿quisieras ir conmigo y Potter al bosque prohibido?

- no puedo – dijo Alya – estoy castigada.

- ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Kathy agregándose a la conversación.

- le conté a Sirius la verdad sobre la apuesta – explicó la chica – y se lo tomó a mal y se puso a gritar en medio del pasillo y yo no me pude aguantar y me puse a gritar también – terminó cabizbaja.

- Alyla – dijo Remus a espaldas de la chica.

- ¿Qué quieres Lupin? – dijo Alya y el chico notó el "Lupin".

- ¿Lupin? – preguntó el chico.

- ¿así te llamas o no? – Dijo la chica irónicamente – te lo repito¿Qué quieres?

- saber ¿por qué te comportas así conmigo? – dijo Remus.

- porque... – Alya dudo un poco – porque… no me preguntes eso, por favor.

- sólo quiero saber que te pasa Alyla – dijo Remus suplicante.

- eso es algo que no puedo decirte – dijo Alya y subió a los dormitorios.

- deberías dejarla en paz, Remus – dijo Kathy.

- no puedo – dijo Remus suspirando – no puedo.

Paseo al bosque prohibido:

- Potter – dijo Lily derrotada – mejor nos vamos.

- si, Li… Evans – dijo James ante la mirada de Lily que parecía decir: _"me dices Lily y no la cuentas"_

Caminaron en silencio hasta que James, intentando romper el hielo, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza..

- ¿te gustan los ciervos? – Soltó pensando - _¿te gustan los ciervos¡Pero que pregunta¿No podías decir algo más inteligente?_

- claro que me gustan, son mis animales favoritos – respondió Lily olvidando que con quien hablaba era el "estúpido egocéntrico de Potter".

James sonrió interiormente mientras Lily se maravillaba ante una manada de ciervos.

- ¿Dónde está? Pensó Lily en voz alta.

- ¿dónde está quién? – quiso saber James.

- un ciervo, Potter, él que me salvó del licántropo – dijo Lily como ida – quería verlo – terminó un poco triste.

- espérame aquí – ordenó James y se fue por unos árboles.

- ¡pero Pott..! – dijo Lily sin poder terminar la frase ya que no tenía a James enfrente.

Lily estuvo por un tiempo jugando y acariciando a las crías de los ciervos cuando de los árboles apareció un hermoso ciervo.

- ¡estás de vuelta! – Dijo Lily emocionada al ver al ciervo – debo parecer una tonta al hablarle a un animal… pero no tuve tiempo de agradecerte por haberme salvado…

Después de unas cuantas caricias de Lily que James aceptó encantado, el ciervo desapareció entre los árboles, tras él apareció James con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿vamos Evans? – Preguntó James – tenemos que encontrar los unicornios antes del atardecer.

- si – dijo Lily y siguió a James a través del bosque.

Pasaron unos minutos que parecían estar caminando en círculos…

- Potter, tu como merodeador deberías saber todo sobre este bosque – dijo Lily tentando a James a encontrar un unicornio.

- lo sé y por eso aquí están – corrió una rama y tras ella estaban los unicornios.

En las cocinas Sirius y Alya cumplían su castigo, lavar toda la loza del almuerzo sin ayuda de los elfos….

- Sirius, perdóname – pedía Alya ya cansada de pedir lo mismo hace media hora – hago lo que quieras.

- tendrás que cumplir un castigo – dijo Sirius después de meditarlo un poco.

- lo que quieras, sólo dime – dijo Alya y Sirius le contó su plan.

- ¡tienes que estar bromeando! – Dijo Alya pero al ver la cara de su primo rectificó – de acuerdo lo hago…

- si alguien me hubiera dicho que pasaría una tarde contigo sin gritarte lo hubiera mandado donde Mcgonagall por loco – confesó Lily.

- ves, Evans, tenemos muchas cosas en común – dijo James triunfante.

- para tu carro, Potter – dijo Lily – esto no cambia nada.

James y Lily volvieron al castillo en silencio, James miraba secretamente a Lily que aún que lo notaba no quiso discutir con él.

En la sala común Remus estaba sentado en uno del los sillones aparentando leer, pero en realidad esperaba que Kathy bajara, cuando la chica bajó, Remus se paró como lanzado por un resorte.

- Kathy – llamó Remus a su mejor amiga.

- si, Remus

- ¿Qué le pasa a Alyla? – preguntó el chico.

- esta pasando por un momento difícil – dijo Kathy - ¿Qué tal tu y Chloe?

- ehh… tu sabes que yo no quiero a Chloe - dijo Remus.

En ese momento entraron por el retrato Lily, James, Sirius y Alya, al verla Remus inventó cualquier tema…

- ¿cómo te ha ido en el Quidditch, Kathy? – dijo Remus.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica extrañada – ah, si, bien, gracias.

- chicas subamos que a Aly le toca lo semanal – dijo Lily subiendo la escalera.

- ¿Qué tiene que hacer? – preguntó Sirius.

- algo – dijo Kathy enigmática y subió la escalera.

Cuando estaban en la habitación Lily y Kathy se sentaron en la cama de Kathy expectantes.

- ¿Qué canción preparaste Aly? – preguntó Lily.

- se llama "Close to you" – informó Black.

- ¡canta! – dijeron Lily y Kathy al unísono…

- Why do birds suddenly appear Every time you are near? Just like me, they long to be Close to you… - comenzó a cantar la chica.

En la sala común había un silencio sepulcral, todos escuchaban la voz de alguna chica de la casa cantando desde alguna de las habitaciones, sólo un chico reconoció esa voz… Sirius.

- ¿Quién está cantando? – preguntó en un susurro James…

- mi… mi prima – respondió Sirius incrédulo.

**hola!! espero que les gustaran estos dos capis... ¿cual será el castigo de Sirius para Alya?... ¿Evans pasó toda una tarde con James y no le grito? eso me asusta... creo que esas son las preguntas por este capi... en serio estoy muy agradecida por las criticas... enserio me han subido el animo... que cada día está más por el suelo.. insisto... sin Reviews no actualizo!!!**

**_bss Ferny Lupin_**


	8. el castigo de Sirius

**Respuestas a las críticas:**

**Mich Potter: ok.. lo admito.. me han salido cortos estos últimos capis... y este también esta corto... pero pronto serán más largos.. espero...**

**Jazu Potter: la intriga no durara mucho... y si, hermosa su voz... la humildad de esta familia Dios mio... jaja... ni que mi ego no fuera igual o más grande que el tuyo xD... te quiero mamix!!!**

**Klau Black: wow.. enserio te dio fuerte por Sirius!!!.. pero lamentablemente si, es un puto... no te quejes... que eres la más avanzada de las que me ha dejado criticas... (hay alguien que sabe más que tú.. muajajaja) te quiero mucho hermanita!!!**

**muchisimas gracias a todas las criticas!!**

El castigo de Sirius: 

- close to you – terminó de cantar la chica Black ante los aplausos de sus amigas – ahora tengo que contarles algo.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Lily preocupada.

- Sirius me dijo que tenía que cumplir un castigo para que me perdone por lo de la apuesta – contó Alya con pesar.

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer? – preguntó Kathy temiéndose lo peor.

- vestirme como una puta durante todo un día de clases – terminó sonrojada.

- ¡auch!

- Ahora voy a que me especifique la ropa – dijo Alya saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando ella llegó a la habitación de los merodeadores estaban los cuatro al verlos Alya murmuró algo que parecía ser: "¡Fuck!".

- Alyla ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Remus.

- me preparo para mi castigo Lupin – contestó fríamente y se volvió a ver a su primo - ¿cómo tendré que vestirme?

Sirius le acortó la falda, le sacó el chaleco (N/A: no piensen mal… ¡es su primo!), le desabrochó los botones de la blusa excepto el de al medio y se la amarró al estilo campesino…

- ¿cómo la hago parecer más puta? – preguntó Sirius.

- arremángale las mangas – soltó Peter.

- ¡Peter! – Se indigno Remus – Sirius¿no crees que es mucho?

- mmm… para ser franco… ¡NO! – dijo Sirius.

- bueno yo si – Remus tomó su capa – toma, Alyla, para que te vallas a tu dormitorio.

- gracias – dijo Alya sonrojada.

- mañana tendrás que salir sin la capa – dijo Sirius tajante.

- pero la primera clase es cuidado de las criaturas mágicas ¿tú pretendes que me congele?

Alya salió muy enojada de la pieza de los merodeadores cubierta por la capa de Remus, que estaba impregnada del olor del merodeador, cosa que a la chica le encantó, cuando llegó al dormitorio se quitó la capa.

- si que pareces puta – dijo Lily - ¿tienes que pasar todo el día así? – Alya asintió en silencio

- no podemos dejarla salir sola – dijo Kathy – tenemos que ir con ella.

- ¿vestidas así? – se preocupó Lily.

- nosotras la apoyamos con lo de mentirle a Sirius – dijo Kathy – también es nuestra culpa.

- de acuerdo – accedió Lily resignada.

A la mañana siguiente Lily, Kathy y Alya se vistieron según las exigencias de Sirius, las pobres entumidas de frío bajaron hasta el sauce boxeador para tomar su clase.

- ¡Evans, Clark! – Dijo James - ¿por qué están así?

- yo… yo sólo… - Sirius no podía articular palabra – yo sólo dije que Aly debía vestirse así, no ustedes.

- es nuestra culpa que Alya te mintiera, así que nosotras debemos ser castigadas también – explicó Kathy.

- bueno – aceptó Sirius – pero insisto en que uno de nosotros debe acompañar a cada una para que nadie se propase… Cornamenta vas con Evans, Lunático tú con Aly y yo me encargo de Kathy.

- yo no quiero – dijo Lily reacia a la propuesta de Sirius.

- ¿alguien más se opone? – Preguntó Sirius a lo que nadie respondió – lo siento Evans, nos quedamos como estamos.

- ¿no se enojará Chloe? – preguntó Alya a Remus al sentir la mano del merodeador en su cintura descubierta.

- no tiene por que, después de todo, sólo somos amigos – ambos bajaron la vista con pesar.

Sirius mantenía su distancia con Kathy, era como si un leve contacto pusiera un color carmesí en sus mejillas… y eso a Sirius nunca le había pasado.

- Sirius… Sirius… - llamaba Kathy por enésima vez pero el moreno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos - ¡BLACK!

- ¿ah? – Preguntó Sirius desorientado - ¿qué pasó?

- la clase terminó hace 10 minutos, los demás ya están en el comedor – informó Kathy.

Kathy y Sirius fueron hacia el gran comedor y el chico hacia un ruido de perro guardián cada vez que alguien se acercaba a Kathy, cosa que a la chica le agradaba de sobremanera.

- Sirius, en serio ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Kathy deteniendo a Sirius en la puerta del comedor.

- ¿qué me va a pasar? – dijo Sirius en un tono bastante apático.

- ¿sabes algo?... no necesito un guardaespaldas – dijo Kathy molesta.

Kathy dejó a Sirius parado fuera del gran comedor y entró a él hecha una furia, por lo que los chicos que estaban en el gran comedor n le silbaron como a sus amigas, pero eso no impidió que la desnudaran con la vista.

- ¡¿y ustedes no tienen nada mejor que ver?! – gritó lunático llevando rápidamente a Kathy a su asiento.

- ¿y canuto? – preguntó James.

- debe estar en la puerta aún procesando lo que le dije hace media hora – dijo Kathy enojada – ya me cansé de su actitud.

Los chicos se miraron con cara de: "¿a estos que les dio?", pero no dijeron nada…

- eh… Aly – dijo Kathy apuntando detrás de la chica.

- ¿quién es? – preguntó Alya temerosa sin querer mirar atrás.

- mira nada más – dijo burlescamente la voz de Alice (N/A: la del capitulo "en estos últimos cuatro años") con una sonrisa de suficiencia – si es nuestra cantante de la torre de Gryffindor.

Alya palideció de golpe, no era posible que ella supiera, habían puesto el hechizo silenciador anoche¿cierto?

- Fuck! – dijo Alya al recordar no haber puesto el hechizo - al menos tengo n pasatiempo que no es ser una puta como tú.

- puede que mi pasatiempo sea ser una puta, según tú, pero no le quito el novio a mis amigas – Alice miró a Lupin con malicia – por que hasta donde yo sé Chloe y tu son amigas.

- lo somos, y Chloe sabe por que estoy con Remus ahora – inventó la chica.

- ¿Por qué no te vas? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- por más prefecta que seas Evans, no puedes echarme, esta también es mi mesa – dijo Alice con una sonrisa de suficiencia (N/A: la chica va en tercero y es de Gryffindor) – pero de todos modos me voy.

- Alyla – la llamó Remus - ¿anoche eras tu?

La chica asintió en silencio y muy roja.

- no sé ustedes pero yo no quiero pasearme por todo Hogwarts vestida así – dijo Lily.

Las chicas se pararon y junto a ellas sus guardianes…

Antes de que llegara a la torre de Gryffindor, Remus y Alya se encontraron con Chloe.

- ¡hola Chloe! – saludo muy amable Alya.

- ¡hola Alya¡hola amor! – saludo Chloe, cuando iba a besar al chico notó que tenía las manos tomadas con las de Alya y enfureció - ¡podrías habérmelo dicho!

- Alyla¿puedes ir sola a la sala común?, tengo que hablar con Chloe – pidió el joven licántropo.

- seguro – dijo Alya comprendiendo – hasta luego Chloe.

- ¡piérdete Black! – dijo Chloe muy hostil.

- se lo que estás pensando, Chloe, y no podrías estar más equivocada – dijo Remus serenamente.

- ¿¡qué no podría estar más equivocada?! – dijo Chloe fuera de si - ¡Lupin, por favor¡no se necesita ser un genio para saber que esta es la perra!

- Chloe, cuando empezamos a salir yo te dije que estaba enamorado de alguien más – explicó él.

- pero dijiste que mientras estuvieras conmigo no estarías con nadie mas – dijo Chloe dolida.

- ¡pero no he estado con nadie más! – dijo lunático - ¡Alyla es sólo mi amiga!

- pero de ella estas enamorado – criticó Chloe.

- eso no puedo negártelo, pero mientras estuvimos juntos nunca estuve con nadie más – dijo Lupin.

- eso te lo agradezco, pero por más que te quiera no podemos seguir así – empezó Chloe.

- lo mejor será ser amigos – completó Remus.

Chloe asintió en silencio, por el pasillo venían el resto de los merodeadores y Kathy y Lily.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Sirius al notar la seriedad del lugar.

- acabamos de decidir que sólo seremos amigos – anunció Chloe.

- ¿Dónde esta Aly? – dijo James preocupado por su mejor amiga.

- se fue a la sala común – contó Remus mientras Chloe se iba.

- Kathy, será mejor que vallamos a empacar nuestras cosas para mañana – dijo Lily.

- si – aceptó Kathy y los merodeadores las escoltaron a la sala común.

**hola!!... estuvo corto.. lo se... y lo lamento.. quiero que sean más largos pero la imaginacion no me da!!!... bueno... no podía esperar más para que Chloe y Remus terminaran... el castigo se vaía mejor en mi imaginación... **

**quiero criticas!!! si no tengo 3 como mínimo no actualizo!!! asique a mover esos deditos!!**

_**bss Ferny Lupin**_


	9. baile de Navidad

**Respuestas a las críticas:**

**yo: Leoni!!! creí que al venir a publicar aquí perdería tus críticas!!! con respecto a nuestro fic... si, ya casi tengo tiempo y seguimos, te quiero chica!!! bss!!**

**Bongio: no sabes la alegría que me da que estos dos ya terminaran!!**

**Jazu Potter: yo no se que se cree... pobresita de Alya, la verguenza de andar así por todo Hogwarts... pero bueno... ¿quien la mandó a mentirle a su primo? (yo la mande pero no va al caso) te quiero mucho mamix!!!**

**María: pobres chicas... pero que los guardianes que les han tocado no estan nada de mal... si, ha sido cortito... lo lamento mucho... pero este me ha salido un poco más largo... una página más largo... pero al menos se ha extendido algo...**

**muchísimas gracias a todos por sus criticas... besitos para todos!!**

Baile de navidad:

Cuando las chicas llegaron a sus dormitorios encontraron las cosas de Alya regadas por todas partes y a ella durmiendo sobre las mantas de su cama un vestido como Sirius se lo había pedido.

- ¡Alya! – Gritó Lily para despertarla – ponte pijama y mete tus cosas en el baúl para mañana.

- si, mami Lily – dijo Alya para fastidiarla.

Kathy se reía de la escena, mientras metía las cosas en su baúl al igual que Lily, Alya al verlas no pudo evitar reír.

- ¿y tú de que te ríes? – preguntó Kathy.

- de ustedes, no lo tomen a mal – dijo Alya al notar las miradas acecinas de sus amigas – es que encuentro increíble que ya sean cuatro años aquí y todavía no se acostumbren.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Lily.

Alya por cualquier explicación tomó su varita, apuntó su baúl y dijo: "_Bauleo_", Kathy y Lily repitieron su procedimiento.

A la mañana siguiente cuando las chicas bajaron encontraron a los merodeadores esperándolas con caras muy serias.

- ¿pasó algo? – preguntó Alya a su primo, quien le pasó un trozo de pergamino que decía:

"_Invitados a pasar las vacaciones en Grimmauld Place:_

_Lilian Evans (sangre sucia) (Alya)_

_Katherine Clark (sangre sucia) (Alya)_

_James Potter (sangre pura) (Sirius)_

_Remus Lupin (mestizo) (Sirius)_

_Severus Snape (mestizo) (Narcisa)_

_Lucius Malfoy (sangre pura) (Narcisa)_

_Rodolphus Lastrange (sangre pura) (Bellatrix)_

_John Parkinson (sangre pura) (Bellatrix)  
…"_

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo incapaz de seguir leyendo – 2 semanas con Snape, Malfoy, Lastrange y Parkinson.

- no olvides a Bellatrix y Narcisa – dijo Sirius con pesar.

- ¡vaya! Si que su familia toma enserio la "pureza de la sangre" – dijo Lily.

- si fuera por ellos me casarían con Sirius para continuarla – dijo Alya y Sirius asintió.

Luego de eso los chicos bajaron a desayunar, se fueron al expreso y llegaron al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

- prepárense – dijo Alya a Lily y Kathy antes de abrir la puerta – hola tía Walburga, hola Mamá – dijo abrazando a su madre una vez dentro.

- hola Aly – dijo Nicole (la madre de Alya) – ellas deben ser Lilian y Katherine.

- mucho gusto, señora Black – dijeron Lily y Kathy a la vez.

- hola madre – dijo Sirius secamente.

- Sirius – respondió su madre indiferente, pero al ver a su hijo menor corrió a abrazarlo - ¡Regulus!

- hola madre – dijo el menor de los Black.

- Bella, Cissy, que bueno que pasen las festividades con nosotros – dijo Walburga.

- ellos son Lucius y Severus – presentó Narcisa.

- y ellos Rodolphus y John – dijo Bellatrix.

Lily y Kathy estaban maravilladas, por todas partes habían elfos domésticos decorando la casa con muérdagos, hadas en pequeños frascos y demás cosas, Lily y James quedaron en el medio del grupo ya que Kathy no quería estar cerca de Sirius, Alya lo hizo como favor a James y este le rogó a los merodeadores que lo dejaran junto a la pelirroja, cuando iban pasando por el salón pasaron bajo un muérdago…

- eh… Lily – dijo Kathy apuntando el techo.

- ¡No! – Mirando horrorizada – me niego.

- no puedes – dijo Alya.

- es un muérdago mágico – explicó Sirius – tendrás que hacerlo… o vivir a menos de dos metros de James por el resto de tu vida con un muérdago en la cabeza.

- ¿a si? – Dijo Lily desafiante - ¡pues mírame!

Lily caminó decidida, pero al pasar los dos metros las ramas del muérdago crecieron y agarraron a Lily y James de la cintura y los juntaron obligándolos a besarse.

James estaba en su nube particular, se estaba besando con Lily, con SU Lily. No se puede decir que Lily se la pasaba mal, de hecho lo disfrutaba, no quería soltar al chico, pero las ramas comenzaban a aflojarse y ya no tenía excusa, así que lo soltó fingiendo desprecio.

- Aly ¿Dónde tienes el baño? – preguntó Lily fingiendo asco.

- arriba – apunto Alya.

- ¡por más que me lave nunca estaré limpia! – se quejaba la pelirroja.

Veinte minutos después James seguía sin bajar a tierra.

- planeta: "Evans te odia" llamando a Potter, responda Potter – se mofaba Sirius, pero James no lo escuchaba, pero de pronto recordó - ¿trajeron túnica de gala?

- ¿de gala? – Reaccionó James - no

- no – contestó Remus.

- el baile es mañana, tenemos que ir a comprarlas – dijo Sirius.

- ¡¿mañana?! – dijeron Remus y James.

- ¡chicas! – Dijo Alya en su habitación a Lily y Kathy – tenemos que comprarnos vestidos para el baile de mañana.

- vamos al Londres muggle – propuso Lily.

- vamos – dijo Kathy.

Las chicas bajaron emocionadas, cuando ya estaban abajo Alya le avisó con un grito a su madre hacia donde iban.

- ¡Sirius! – Gritó Nicole – acompaña a Alya y a sus amigas.

Los merodeadores fueron a "Madame Malkin: túnicas para todas las ocasiones" y las chicas al centro comercial de Londres, Alya compró un vestido negro con rosado que resaltaba su figura, Lily un vestido verde esmeralda que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y Kathy un vestido que hacía lucir sus piernas, Sirius compró una túnica azul marino, James y Remus una negra.

Cuando volvieron estaban totalmente exhaustos, casi ni comieron y se fueron a dormir.

Cuando los chicos despertaron vieron a los elfos domésticos correr de aquí para allá, adornando todo para el baile, cuando de abajo se escuchó un grito de asco proveniente de Sirius retorciéndose de la repulsión al ver a Narcisa y Lucius besándose.

- ¡Dios! Cissy deberías buscarte algo mejor – dijo Alya mirando de pies a cabeza a Lucius.

- por lo menos tengo a alguien – dijo Narcisa volviendo a su tarea de besar a Lucius.

- mejor sola que mal acompañada – defendió Sirius pero Narcisa no prestó atención.

Después de almuerzo las chicas subieron a arreglarse. Lily se tomó el pelo con un moño muy elegante, del cual caían unos cabellos despreocupadamente, Kathy se hizo un recogido y frente a su cara caían dos rizos, Alya alisó su pelo y lo recogió en un moño al estilo oriental.

Cuando las chicas bajaron ya todos estaban abajo y habían llegado algunos de los invitados, quienes bailaban en el salón.

- ¡hey, Sirius! – lo llamó Remus - ¿quién es ese? – apuntando a un rubio platinado que bailaba con Alya.

- ese es Jean Paul Delacour – explicó Sirius – uno de los pretendientes de Aly desde que la conoce... un sangre pura...

A Remus lo invadieron los celos, algo parecido le pasaba a James al ver a Lily bailando con Snape y lo peor de todo, para James, Lily parecía disfrutarlo.

- ¿bailamos? – preguntó Sirius a Kathy.

- seguro – respondió la chica y la música se tornó algo lenta haciendo que a Kathy le tiritaran las piernas.

- Tío Orión – llamó Alya al padre de Sirius - ¿quién es ese hombre que habla con tía Walburga?

- él es Tom Riddle – dijo Orión – es… es… es un viejo amigo de la familia.

En un rincón James estaba que se ponía verde de la envidia.

- que la mires no hará que deje de bailar – notificó Remus.

- lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada más – dijo James.

- si puedes – dijo la voz de Alya a espaldas de James haciendo que el chico se asustara.

- ¡Aly!, chiquita me asustaste – dijo James acelerado – y según tú ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- intentar sacarle celos – dijo Alya como si fuera obvio y Remus se mofó.

- ¿le va a dar celos que James se pare junto al wisky de fuego? – preguntó Remus burlón.

- no – dijo Alya fulminando a Remus, luego miró a James con una sonrisa – le va a dar celos que James baile con alguien más.

- exacto – dijo James sonriente – pero ¿con quien?

- mmm… - Alya inspeccionó el lugar - ¿Qué tal con la hermana menor de Jean Paul?

Lily tenía que pestañar repetidas veces para ver que la imagen que tenía en frente no se desvanecería frente a sus ojos, estaba bailando con un Slytherin, y este no estaba siendo hostil con ella, de hecho le gustaba la sensación que Severus Snape le transmitía.

- ¿Quién es esa chica? – preguntó Lily a Severus.

- Charlotte Delacour – dijo Snape viendo a la chica – la hermana menor de Jean Paul.

- _¿Por qué pregunté eso?_ – pensaba Lily – _está bailando con James, con POTTER¡con Potter¿Qué hay de malo con que baile con Potter?_

- ¿Evans? – la llamó Snape.

- ¿si, Severus? – respondió Lily.

- si – dijo Lily fingiendo una sonrisa – _si no fuera por que esa rubia platinada está bailando con Ja… ¡Potter!_

Un ruido de unos fuertes pasos en las escaleras y un, muy fuerte, "¡Kathy!" sacaron a Lily de sus pensamientos…

- ¡Kathy espera! – se escuchó gritar a Sirius.

- ¡ándate a la mierda, Black! – gritó Kathy y se encerró en su cuarto.

- ¡Sirius Black! – gritó Alya enfurecida.

Tom al ver lo eso se quedó pendiente de la chica, tenía en sus ojos un brillo que todos sus seguidores tenían, era un brillo maligno.

- Alya – la llamó Tom.

- ahora no, señor Riddle – dijo Alya sin mirarlo, cosa que sorprendió a Tom - ¡Sirius, ven para acá!

El salón quedó en un silencio sepulcral, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de los tacones de Lily al subir apresurada las escaleras.

- ¡no te lo voy a repetir! – dijo Alya a punto de tirarse al cuello de Sirius a matarlo.

Sirius se dirigió hacia su prima y esta le apuntó la puerta de la biblioteca, Sirius entró en ella seguido de Alya que cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Imperturbate – dijo Alya apuntando con su varita la puerta - ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A MI AMIGA?! – gritó totalmente fuera de sí.

- yo… yo sólo… - tartamudeó Sirius con miedo por la ira que desprendían los ojos de Alya.

- ¡¿tú que?! – preguntó más tranquila pero aún gritando.

- Kathy, ábreme, por favor – pidió Lily desde la puerta de la habitación de Kathy.

Kathy abrió la puerta y por primera vez Lily la vio débil, tenía los ojos empapados por las lágrimas, era un desastre.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Lily.

- bueno… lo que pasó fue que…

Flash-back

- Kathy – dijo Sirius tomando las manos de la chica – nunca me había sentido así con una chica – Kathy no respiraba – eres muy especial para mi, mucho más de lo que puede llegar a ser una amiga.

- yo… - intentaba hablar Kathy, incapaz de articular palabra.

- no me respondas todavía, voy por una cerveza de mantequilla, espérame aquí – dijo Sirius desapareciendo entre la multitud.

- _Oh my god!_ – Pensaba Kathy – _debo estar soñando, esto no puede estar pasando, es demasiado perfecto_

Después de pasar minutos pensando en exactamente lo que le diría, Kathy decidió ir a buscar al chico ya que no volvía.

- _no, no, no puede ser_ – pensó Kathy antes de salir corriendo.

Sirius estaba besando a Ashlee Diggory, la hermana menor de Amos que estudiaba en Beauxbatons, se separó de ella al escuchar unos pasos y por instinto gritó: "_¡Kathy!_"

Fin flash-back

- ¡eres un perro! – gritó Alya, sin referirse a la condición de animago de Sirius- ¡¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Kathy?!

- yo… yo la amo – replicó Sirius apenado.

- no, tú no la amas – dijo Alya enojadísima – tu sólo quieres jugar con ella y te dije que podías jugar con todo Hogwarts, menos con ella o Lily.

- _como si me__ gustara__ Evans_ – pensó Sirius – pero yo enserio la quiero – terminó diciendo.

- ¿en serio¡pues no parece! – dijo mordazmente Alya – no se cuanto tiempo te toma, ni como lo hagas, pero ¡esto lo arreglas!

Alya Salió de allí muy enojada y subió las escaleras rápidamente.

- ¡Alya! – la llamó Tom.

- ¡dije que ahora no! – dijo Alya y siguió subiendo.

**Hola!!!! espero que les gustara el capi... en lo personal me ha gustado la escena del muerdago... y me han gustado Jean Paul y Charlotte Delacour... quise pegarle a Sirius por lo de Ashlee Diggory, pobre Kathy... **

**Bueno no tengo nada más que decirles que si no tengo tres críticas no actualizo... parece que las amenazas funcionan con ustedes...**

**nos vemos en tres críticas!!!**

**_bss Ferny Lupin_**


	10. Fin de ilusiones

**Respuestas a las críticas:**

**Jazu Potter: lo siento... perdón, disculpame... no estaba pensando mamix, enserio... pero tu sabes... hay que seguir el guión xD... te quiero!**

**Celeste: me alegra mucho que te guste, enserio... no leemos luego!!**

**Mich Potter: lo que pensaba Lily fue lo que más me costó hacer... es que sencillamente en los borradores del capi no me parecía Lily Evans... espero que me quedara lo mejor posible... te quiero hermanix...**

**Bongio: pues lo de Sirius tiene una explicación... que va a aparecer en muuchos capis después pero va a salir... (es que ya lo tengo escrito pero en un cuaderno)... **

**María: pues este es otra pagina más largo ... gracias por la imagen tan gráfica de Vernon y Petunia (nótese tono sarcástico) aún no me recupero del asco de Cissy y Malfoy... y me vienes con esto... puaj!!!**

**LaoniTao91: me alegro que te guste **

**muchísimas gracias a todos por sus críticas...**

Fin de ilusiones:

A la mañana siguiente, cuando las chicas despertaban Alya no estaba en su habitación, cuando bajaron a desayunar tampoco la vieron, pero se encontraron con los merodeadores, contra la voluntad de Kathy, se sentaron a desayunar con ellos.

- ¿has visto a Aly? – preguntó Kathy.

- salió temprano al Londres muggle – se apresuró a decir Sirius, pero Kathy lo ignoró.

- ¿la has visto Remus? – insistió Kathy.

- eh… creo que salió al Londres muggle – contó Remus dirigiéndole una mirada de preocupación a Sirius.

- debe ser por lo de la canción – le dijo Lily a Kathy.

- ¿canción? – preguntó James.

- si, Aly está buscando una canción que exprese sus sentimientos – dijo Kathy dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a Remus – ojalá que tenga suerte.

En el Londres muggle, Alya, vestida como toda una mortal, pasaba por todos los puestos de revistas buscando en los cancioneros la canción perfecta y la encontró, por suerte había pasado a cambiar dinero a Gringotts y pudo comprarlo, volvió a casa ensayando la canción.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Lily al verla llegar.

- bien – dijo Alya – encontré la canción.

- supongo que asistiremos a tu concierto, Aly – dijo Sirius.

- por supuesto, primito – dijo Alya – yo les avisaré cuando me la sepa.

- nosotros vamos a Londres ¿nos acompañan? – invitó James.

- seguro – respondió Lily sin pensarlo – y todos la miraron sorprendidos - ¿Qué?

- es que… acabas de tener una interacción social con James sin llamarlo Potter – explicó Remus.

Lily no prestó atención y siguió a Alya y Kathy que ya se dirigían a la puerta.

- _¿Qué demonios me pasa¿Por qué ya no insulto a Potter?_ – se cuestionaba Lily.

- ¿puedo hablar contigo Kathy? – preguntó Sirius.

- no – respondió Kathy y caminó más rápido.

Alya caminaba con Remus hasta que Sirius la tiró del brazo.

- ¡ay! Sirius ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Alya.

- necesito que Kathy me perdone – dijo el merodeador abatido.

- no es tan fácil – dijo Alya - ¿tu crees que te va a perdonar así de fácil?

- no, por eso necesito tu ayuda – dijo Sirius - ¿Qué debo hacer?

- ¡ja! – dijo Alya incrédula – para colmo quieres que yo te diga que hacer – Sirius puso un puchero que habían bautizado como "el puchero Black" – de acuerdo, te digo – comenzó a pensar Alya.

- ¡Merlín! – gritó Sirius asombrado y salió corriendo hacia la otra cuadra.

- ¡Sirius! – gritó Alya.

- ¡canuto! – gritaron los otros 2 merodeadores.

Varios autos tuvieron que detenerse para evitar atropellar al chico, aún que éste ni se inmutó y siguió avanzando hacia una exhibición de autos, camionetas y motocicletas, se quedó parado frente a una motocicleta, mirándola como si esta fuera lo más bello de la creación.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?! – gritó Alya una vez que logró cruzar.

- es hermosa – dijo Sirius mientras Kathy lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- ¿quién? – preguntó James buscando a una chica mientras Lily carraspeaba.

- la moto – dijo Sirius mirándola embobado – es perfecta, el amor de mi vida.

Ante esas últimas palabras los chicos comenzaron a reírse.

- ¡yo no me burlo de que Cornamenta esté enamorado de Evans o de que Lunático lo esté de Aly! – dijo Sirius ofendido.

El tiempo pareció detenerse después de esa declaración, Remus no podía creer lo que había dicho Sirius, quería matarlo, Alya quedó en estado de shock., aún que ya había escuchado a James y Remus hablar sobre el tema, no esperaba "enterarse" de esa manera, Sirius no cabía en si mismo de asombro, por primera vez había faltado a una promesa de merodeador, era una sensación nueva para él.

- Alyla – la sacó del shock. Remus - ¿podemos hablar?

- si – ambos se alejaron del grupo, cuando ya no podían ser escuchados la chica continuó – Remus yo…

- yo primero, Alyla – dijo Remus nervioso – lo que Sirius dijo es una mentira, yo no estoy enamorado de ti, sólo se lo dije para que dejara de preguntar quien me gusta, esto no va a arruinar nuestra amistad ¿cierto?

- no¿Cómo se te ocurre? – dijo Alya aparentando que lo último que le había dicho no significaba nada, Remus sonrió y puso un brazo en su cintura y la guió con el resto del grupo.

Los cuatro chicos se les quedaron mirando expectantes…

- ¿y? – preguntó Sirius sin poder aguantarse.

- ¿y qué? – preguntó Alya haciéndose la desentendida.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Kathy en tono obvio.

- le dije a Alya que nunca estuve enamorado de ella y que sólo lo dije para que dejaras de molestar Sirius – dijo Remus y Alya asentía tras él.

Lily y Kathy disimuladamente se acercaron a Alya mientras James ponía un brazo en el hombro de Remus y Sirius no podía creer que hubiera pasado eso, tenía una necesidad de hablar y contar la verdad pero si lo hacía no habría roto sólo una promesa, si no dos, aún que si hablaba era para algo mejor, su deber era quedarse callado.

- con su permiso – dijo Sirius centrando su atención en la motocicleta – tengo algo que comprar.

Cinco minutos después apareció el animago con las llaves de la moto en sus manos y se llevó a Remus y James con él, mientras las chicas volverían a la casa caminando.

- ¿pero que pasó? – preguntó Lily aún repasando lo ocurrido en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué acaso no entiendes Lily? Me dijo que le había dicho eso a Sirius para que dejara de preguntarle lo mismo – contó Alya como por enésima vez.

- es que no es lógico – dijo Kathy con cara de perplejidad - ¿Por qué me habría mentido a mi?

- para que compararas versiones con Sirius¡que se yo! – Dijo Alya molesta, si ya se sentía mal, hablar del tema no ayudaba – ahora me gustaría estar sola.

Lily y Kathy se pararon como lanzadas por resortes y abrazaron a Alya, sabían que para su amiga un abrazo significaba más que mil palabras, al salir cerraron la puerta, Alya se paró y se miró al espejo…

- no vas a llorar – se decía – no mostraras tal debilidad.

- _llorar no es mostrar debilidad_ – respondió su reflejo con aires de sabiduría – _es mostrar humanidad_

- aún así no lo haré – dijo tajante y se recostó en la cama.

Remus se sentó en la cama de Sirius y les contó a sus amigos lo que pasó.

-_¡pero que gilipollas!_ - pensó Sirius luego de oír el relato – _eso es ser brillante, Remus Lupin ¡BRILLANTE!_

- pero¿Qué no quedamos que le dirías? – preguntó James recordándole su conversación.

- no pude – dijo Remus cabizbajo.

- Aly no te hubiera dicho nada cruel – comenzó James.

- como máximo un "dejémoslo como amistad" – completó Sirius.

- tal vez debí decírselo – se cuestionaba Remus.

- ¡¿tal vez?! – Preguntaron James y Sirius exasperados - ¡debiste!

- de acuerdo, se lo digo mañana – aceptó Remus

Sirius y James sonrieron triunfantes, mientras en su habitación Alya planeaba algo.

- _si realmente está enamorado de mi, como dicen Sirius, Kathy y James, seguro esto le va a doler, tanto como a mi me dolieron sus palabras_ – pensaba Alya.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos bajaron a desayunar y las estrellas jugaron en contra de Lily, de nuevo, obligándola a sentarse junto a James, ya que Alya y Kathy querían estar lo más lejos posible de los merodeadores.

- Alya – la llamó Remus.

- un segundo – la chica decidió que era momento de que Remus se enterara de quien era Alya Joanne Black, jugando con un mechón de cabello se dirigió a su madre – mami, me preguntaba si… ¿Jean Paul sigue en la ciudad?

Los ojos de Nicole y Walburga parecían querer salir de sus rostros, les costaba creer que Alya se interesaba en un "sangre pura".

- ¿te interesa Jean Paul? – preguntó Walburga.

- si ha estado pretendiéndome desde… digamos los cuatro años, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darle una oportunidad – explicó la chica Black mirando a Remus que estaba cabizbajo.

- de hecho, sigue aquí – contó Nicole mirando suspicazmente a su hija.

- perfecto – dijo Alya fingiendo felicidad – le mando una lechuza esta tarde.

Sirius no creía lo que oía, su prima le estaba haciendo eso a uno de sus mejores amigos.

- ¿Qué querías Remus? – preguntó Alya recordando el llamado del chico.

- yo… - el cerebro del chico trabajó a mil por hora – quería saber cuando nos cantabas.

- ah, cierto – dijo Alya – hoy en la tarde¿Dónde?

- en mi pieza – dijo Sirius.

- _yo no voy_ – pensó Kathy.

-_ ¿yo¿En la pieza de Black?_ – pensaba Lily – _enserio las estrellas las agarraron conmigo_

El día transcurrió muy rápido y ya era hora de que Alya cantara.

- primero que nada, quiero dejarles en claro que esta no es la canción que iba a cantar inicialmente…

- entonces yo me puedo ir – dijo Kathy levantándose.

- ¡siéntate! – dijeron los dos Black y Lily la tiró de la manga.

- ¡canta! – la aceleró Kathy.

- ¡que exigente! – dijo Alya y se volteó a su mejor amigo – Jamsie… ¿cantarías conmigo? – Alya puso el mismo puchero que puso Sirius, el puchero Black - de acuerdo… - dijo James y fingió enojo – pero me vuelves a decir "Jamsie" y no la cuentas.

- si, si – dijo Alya sin prestarle atención y con un movimiento de varita James sabía la canción…

(Canta James, _canta Alya, _cantan juntos)

Amiga mía, lo sé, solo vives por el, que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve como yo, suplicarle a mi boca, que diga que me ha confesado entre copas, _que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche y que enloquece con cada botón _que te desabrochas pensando en sus manos. el no te ha visto temblar, esperando una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo. _El no te ve como yo suspirando, con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,_

_Escucharme nombrarle._ ¡Ay amiga mía! Lo se y el también.

Amiga mía, no se que decir, ni que hacer para verte feliz. Ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma _o en la libertad, que es lo que a el le hace falta; _llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,

_De sueños e ilusiones renovadas. _Yo quiero regalarte una poesía; _tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias._

Amiga mía, ojalá algún día escuchando mi canción, de pronto _entiendas__ que lo que nunca quise fue contar tu historia _porque pudiera resultar conmovedora. Pero, perdona, amiga mía, no es inteligencia, ni es sabiduría; _pero esta es mi manera de decir las cosas _no es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma.

Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito. Amiga mía, _tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo_. Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días, _por fin aprendo a hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,_ que toda esta historia me importa porque eres mi amiga.

_Amiga mía, lo se, solo vives por el, que lo sabe también _pero el no te ve como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga que me ha confesado entre copas, _que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche..._

Amiga mía, no se que decir, ni que hacer para verte feliz. Ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma _o en la libertad, que es lo que a el le hace falta; _llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas, _de sueños e ilusiones renovadas _yo quiero regalarte una poesía; _tu piensas que estoy dando las noticias._

Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito. _Amiga mía, tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo. _Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días, _por fin aprendo a hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos, _que toda esta historia me importa porque eres mi amiga.

Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito. _Amiga mía, tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo._

Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días, _por fin aprendo a hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos, _que toda esta historia me importa porque eres mi amiga.

Todos aplaudieron y Kathy se acercó a Remus y le susurró:

- espero que entendieras la letra.

Remus quedó con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, mientras Sirius abrazaba a Alya y le decía cuan orgulloso estaba de ella, en una esquina Lily y James intentaban hablar pero cuando abrían la boca la cerraban inmediatamente.

- cantaste muy bien - se animó a decir Lily pensando – _¿yo dije eso?_

- ¿enserio lo crees, Evans? – preguntó James emocionado.

- si – aseguró Lily – enserio Potter.

- deberían ir a arreglar sus cosas – aconsejó Remus – volvemos mañana a Hogwarts.

- ¡demonios! – dijo Alya con malicia mirando a Remus, todos la quedaron mirando con iguales caras de interrogación por su grito – no le mande la carta a Jean Paul.

Remus bajó la cabeza y Alya sonrió con suficiencia y Sirius la miró, para desgracia de la chica notó el gesto y se enfureció.

- ¡Alya Joanne Black! – la llamó muy enojado, gritándole, aún que estaban aún en la misma habitación.

- ¿si, primito lindo? – dijo Alya con un tono de voz muy inocente.

- ¡ven! – Sirius tomó el brazo de su prima y se la llevó hasta el cuarto de Alya y puso un hechizo silenciador.

- ¡¿Y A TI QUE TE PASA?! – gritó Sirius fuera de si.

- ¡pregúntale a tu amigo el lobito que mierda le pasa! – le espetó Alya.

- ¡yo sé que le pasa a él! – Sirius se calmó un poco - ¡pero no se que te pasa a ti!

- ¡lo que pasa es que me cansé¡Estoy harta! – Gritó Alya - ¡me cansé de esperar!

Una vez que dijo eso Alya salió del cuarto hecha una furia, hasta que escuchó la voz de Kathy discutiendo… y luego la voz de Remus replicarle y disimuladamente se quedó escuchando.

- ¡todos los hombres tienen algo en común… - se escuchaba la voz de Kathy – SON IMBECILES!

Mientras Remus bajaba la cabeza avergonzado se le acercó Sirius por la espalda a Alya.

- ¿tú que escuchas? – preguntó Sirius susurrando, tampoco quería delatar a su prima.

- tu cállate y verás – dijo Alya y volvió a pegar la oreja a la puerta.

- ¡es que enserio! – seguía Kathy y Remus cada vez estaba más avergonzado… porque en el fondo sabía que Kathy tenía razón - ¡todos son imbéciles!

- pero… - intentó defenderse Remus.

- tú con Aly, James con Lily, Sirius con… bueno Sirius con todos – dijo Kathy con un imperceptible tono triste.

- ¡oye! – se le escapó a Sirius.

- ¡shh! – lo mandó a callar Alya.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Remus y abrió la puerta.

- mierda – dijeron los primos Black al unísono.

- ¿y ustedes? – preguntó Kathy emputecida.

- ¿nosotros que? – preguntó Sirius haciéndose el inocente.

- ¡te dije que son imbéciles! – le dijo Kathy a Remus y Alya no pudo evitar reír - ¡no te rías!

- bueno… no me río – Alya estaba un poco asustada… no recordaba haber visto a Kathy así de enojada.

- ¿Por qué escuchaban por la puerta? – preguntó Remus.

- ¡ella me dijo! – dijo Sirius apuntando a Alya para deshacerse de una enfurecida Kathy.

- gracias primito, yo también te quiero – dijo Alya llena de sarcasmo.

- ¿y bien? – continuó Kathy - ¿Qué hacías?

- escuché mi nombre – inventó Alya – y supongo que si me nombraron tengo derecho a saber que dicen de mi.

- bueno… - dijo Remus – tiene un punto.

Kathy lo miró con una cara que parecía decir "Macabeo"

**hola!!! a demás de esperar que les guste el capi, me ha parecido prudente explicar el porque de las canciones en el fic (porque seguiran apareciendo) la verdad es porque para mi cada momento especial tiene una canción... y no me he resistido las ganas de escribir canciones en este fic también... es que es una parte especial de mi vida.. y como tal merece su canción... o sus canciones en este caso...**

**ahora si ha hablar del capi... en un principio cuando escribí lo de que Sirius confesaba el amor de Remus por Alya pensé: "al fin van a estar juntos" pero mi mano y mi cabeza se negaron a escribir eso y apareció lo que acaban de leer u.u... Lo de Lily y James va así por que me ha parecido que las cosas tuvieron que empezar desde algún punto... no puede haberlo perdonado de la nada en séptimo... algo por él debe haber sentido... Las cosas entre Sirius y Kathy no he querido acelerarlas, porque no creo que Sirius dejara de ser un mujeriego de la noche a la mañana... tuvo que haber sido un largo proceso...**

**MÍNIMO TRES CRÍTICAS Y VA EL SIGUIENTE CAPI!!!**

_**bss Ferny Lupin**_


	11. lo que conlleva el matrimonio

**Respuestas a las criticas:**

**María: no te preocupes, no es tu culpa que mi cabeza se imagine todo lo que lee... y pues no será muy al final, lo prometo... y este es dos páginas más largo que el anterior ... ocho páginas del word... creo que nunca, en ningun fic había hecho algún capi tan largo... **

**Jazu Potter: entiendeme mamix... obligaciones del guión... no puedo hacer nada contra ello... al parecer mi imaginación no quiere a Remus y Alya juntos... al menos no en el capi anterior... te quiero!!!**

**Bongio: no mates a Remus!!! que yo me muero con él... **

**Natievans14: me alegra que te guste **

**muchas gracias por sus críticas...**

Lo que conlleva el matrimonio:

Dos semanas después estaban Alya y James conversando en el gran comedor.

- ¿Por qué me dijo eso? – no se cansaba de preguntar James.

- es Lily, James, tú sabes que es impulsiva.

- si, lo sé… pero me hirió mucho.

Flash-back

- hola Lily – saludó James hace veinte minutos en la sala común,

- Potter – dijo Lily enfurecida – sabes que para ti soy Evans.

- ¿aún después de que nos besamos? – Lily le pegó una cachetada.

- ¡no te habría besado si no fuera por el estúpido muérdago de Black! Y si no fueras un Gryffindor ¡jamás te habría dirigido la palabra! Entiéndelo Potter ¡YO JAMÁS TE VOY A QUERER!

fin Flash-back

- no te atormentes – lo consoló Alya – sabes que después de que se calmen su relación volverá a ser la misma.

- ¡que consuelo!

- ¡mira el correo! – dijo Alya para cambiar de tema.

Una lechuza se posó frente a James y otra frente a Alya, ambos depositaron unas monedas en las bolsitas que traían y sacaron el profeta, lo desenrollaron y al leer el titular ambos pegaron un grito ahogado.

- _Masivo ataque a Muggles en la ciudad de Edimburgo_ – decía el titular al que lo seguía la noticia – _el ministro logró apaciguar un poco la catástrofe al enviar a los aurores a tiempo, según se pudo averiguar de los Muggles, antes de modificar su memoria los magos se aparecieron en el lugar con máscaras y capas que tapaban sus rostros, según informes del ministerio todos los encapuchados se aparecieron antes de que los aurores pudieran capturarlos o siquiera identificarlos…"_

Bajo la noticia había una foto del ataque, se veían muggles corriendo por todos lados y a hombres con el rostro cubierto lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, Alya reparó en uno de esos hombres, le llamó mucho la atención, como si lo hubiera visto antes…

- Alya – la llamó Sirius cuando llegó - ¿Qué ves? – En ese momento notó la noticia – oh, ves lo de los muggles, asquerosos magos racistas, han de ser sangre pura los imbéciles.

- ya Sirius – lo calmó Remus mientras comía su barra de chocolate - ¿quieres Alyla?

- ¿Cómo es que a ella le ofreces y a mi no me has dado por más que te he rogado? – reclamó Sirius incrédulo.

- gracias, Remus – dijo Alya sonrojada tomando el chocolate e intentando ignorar a Sirius.

- vamos James, alegra la cara – intentó animarlo Sirius – que no te importe lo que diga Evans.

A la mención de la chica la cara de James se entristeció aún más si es que era posible.

- creo que lo mejor es olvidarme de ella.

- te lo vengo diciendo desde primero – le regañó Sirius.

En la habitación de las chicas Lily estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando sus rodillas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, mientras intentaba alejar ciertos pensamientos de su cabeza.

- _¡rayos! _– Pensaba Lily - _¿Por qué James tiene que ser así¿Por qué le dije James? Es Potter P-O-T-T-E-R, dueño de esos hermosos ojos que me vuelven loca… ¿en que demonios estás pensando Lilian Evans? Es el estúpido, troglodita, narcisista, egocéntrico James Potter, el mismo que el año pasadote cortó el pelo con magia,… aún que hubiera dicho que seguía viéndome linda… lo hizo porque no puede tomar nada en serio… ¿Cómo esperas que te tome como algo más que una chica trofeo?..._

- Lily - La llamó Kathy - ¡mira el diario!

Lily tomó el profeta y al leer la noticia envió una lechuza a sus padres y partió con Kathy a estudios muggles, esa clase la compartían con los Slytherin inicialmente pero como ninguno de ellos se había anotado ese año la clase la tendrían junto a los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw…

- tomen asiento por favor – pidió la profesora Banks al entrar.

- ¡Aly! –a llamó un Hufflepuff al verla y le mostró un asiento vacío junto a él donde la chica se sentó.

James y Sirius se sentaron juntos al igual que Lily y Kathy, Remus se sentó con Chloe, a Alya le hervía la sangre al verlos juntos.

- _¿es que no pueden ser como todo el mundo y evitarse después de que terminan una relación? _– pensaba Alya mirando hacia donde estaban Chloe y Remus.

- Kathy – la llamó Sirius.

- ¿sabes Black? – Comenzó Kathy dándose la vuelta para que el chico pudiera oírla con claridad – desde hoy vas a llamarme Clark – se volteó.

- bueno, como quieras – se resignó Sirius - ¿puedo hablar contigo, Clark?

- no tenemos nada que hablar, Black – repuso Kathy.

- ¿Cómo pretende que me disculpe si no me habla? – Preguntó Sirius prácticamente al aire – sencillamente no entiendo a las mujeres.

- ¿no eras tú el que decía "a las mujeres no hay que entenderlas, basta con quererlas"? – le recordó James, por lo que Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.

- no fas…

- señor Black, señor Potter ¿les importaría atender a la clase? – Les llamó la atención la profesora Banks – como decía, su siguiente tarea será fingir un matrimonio muggle, yo les asignaré sus respectivas parejas – Lily alzó su mano – dígame señorita Evans

- si no me agrada mi pareja… ¿me puedo divorciar?

- no – dijo la profesora y dio el asunto por zanjado – ahora por favor escriban su nombre en un papel.

La profesora recogió los papeles y los separó en dos cajas distintas, una con los nombres de los chicos y otra con los de las chicas.

Mark Thompson y… - dijo la profesora y revolvió la caja de las chicas hasta que sacó uno de los nombres – Alya Black.

Alya tomó sus cosas y, por orden de la profesora, fue a sentarse con el guapo Hufflepuff.

- Sirius Black y… Katherine Clark.

- ¡¿QUE?! – el grito de Kathy fue tan fuerte que parecía que se podría haber oído hasta en el lago - ¡exijo el divorcio!

- acabo de explicar que no se puede – sin prestar mayor atención a los reclamos de Kathy la profesora siguió dando las parejas – James Potter y…

- _yo no, yo no, yo no, yo no… _- rogaba Lily.

- _Lily no, Lily no, Lily no, Merlín déjame olvidarla _– rogaba James.

- Lilian Evans, por favor señorita Clark cambie de asiento con el señor Potter para que ambos puedan estar sentados con sus respectivas parejas – las caras de Lily, Kathy y James parecían medir tres metros – Remus Lupin y Chloe Rickman – los aludidos se miraron sonrientes.

La maestra se tardó toda la clase en dar las parejas por lo que al final de la hora sólo tuvo tiempo de asignar la tarea que tendrían durante la semana.

- su tarea esta semana será pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y darse una sorpresa, los estaré vigilando…

Kathy y Lily salieron arrancando de sus "maridos" mientras Alya y Mark salieron juntos al igual que Chloe y Remus.

- ¡no puedo creerlo! – gritó Kathy molesta en el baño.

- ¡como odio esto! Se quejó Lily mientras salían del baño - ¡no es justo!

- ¿están listas cariño? Dijo Sirius junto a James parados fuera del baño.

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! – preguntó Kathy escandalizada.

- ya escuchaste la tarea, amor.

- no soy tu amor.

- como quieras corazón – Kathy se aguantaba las ganas de pegarle a Sirius.

- hola Evans - saludó James desganado – _esto te ganas por pasar tres años rogando quedar en los trabajos con ella _- pensaba.

- hola Potter – saludó Lily extrañada - ¿te encuentras bien? –_ ¿por que preguntas¿Acaso te importa?_

- bien – respondió cabizbajo – estoy bien.

Camino al gran comedor se encontraron "los Lupin" y "los Thompson"

- hola señor y señora Lupin – saludó Alya bromeando aún que le dolían sus palabras.

- hola Aly Thompson – le siguió el juego Chloe – hola Mark.

- ¡hola! – saludó Mark muy entusiasta.

- hola – prácticamente gruñó Remus

- ¿Remus estas bien? – inquirió Alya.

- si, si, si – dijo Remus sarcásticamente – perfecto

- te veo luego del almuerzo Aly – rompió el hielo Mark.

- si, Mark, hasta luego – se despidió Alya.

- yo también me voy, adiós Aly, adiós Remus – se despidió Chloe.

- chao Chloe.

- adiós señora Lupin – dijo Remus para molestar a Alya, cosa que logró, pero la chica no le dejó ver y se fueron juntos a sentar.

- ¡arg! – Gritó Lily con impotencia sentándose junto a Alya- ¡odio el matrimonio!

- pero Potter es cien mil veces mejor que Black – afirmó Kathy al llegar.

- ¿quieres apostar? - Dijo Lily sarcástica – ustedes son los únicos que están felices con sus parejas – concluyó viendo a Alya y Remus.

- Lily tiene razón ¡aquí no hay justicia! – se quejó Kathy.

- debo admitir que Mark es muy simpático, apuesto y todo pero recién lo conozco, en cambio ustedes conocen a James y Sirius hace cuatro años, el único que no puede quejarse aquí es Remus, si hasta le dice señora Lupin a su esposa – concluyó Alya con un tono de celos que fue notado por las chicas, pero no por Remus.

- ¡Lily! – la llamó Amos.

- ya vengo – dijo Lily y fue a encontrarse con Amos.

- ¿para que la llamará? – preguntó Alya a Kathy.

- no lo sé – dijo Kathy sin dejar de mirar a Lily y a Amos.

- ¿y Evans? – preguntó James al llegar.

- está allá hablando con Diggory – le apuntó Remus.

James miró hacia donde señalaba Remus y vio que Amos le acariciaba la mejilla a Lily, estaba intentando olvidarla y todo pero… eso era más de lo que el podía soportar, salió corriendo hacia ellos y le dio un golpe de derecha directo en la mandíbula a Diggory.

- ¡Potter! – Gritó Lily - ¿Amos estas bien?

- ¡hijo de puta! – dijo Diggory y se paró para seguir peleando con James.

- ¡Amos¡Potter¡Ya basta! – dijo Lily y James le dio un golpe en el estómago a Amos que logró dejarlo en el piso.

- para que aprendas a no meterte con mi esposa – dijo James satisfecho de sí mismo.

- ¡señor Potter! – Mcgonagall parecía indignada.

- ¡señor Diggory! – Sprout estaba exactamente igual que Mcgonagall.

- ¡está castigado¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor¡Lo espero en mi despacho!

- creo que a James se le pasó la depresión – comentó Alya a su primo y vio como Lily se acercaba a sentarse con una cara de pocos amigos – claro que ahora le vuelve.

- ¡¿Qué se cree Potter?!

- ya, Lily, relájate – trató de calmarla Kathy.

- ¿Qué me relaje? – Dijo Lily incrédula - ¿tú quieres que me relaje¡Potter le pegó a Amos y tú me pides que me relaje!

- ¿Qué tal tu matrimonio, Remus? – Sirius cambió súbitamente de tema.

- bien, me grada mucho Chloe – dijo Remus.

- ¿y el tuyo primita?

- que andas dulce, Sirius, la verdad va muy bien, Mark es una muy buena persona – puntualizó Alya.

- que bueno, porque lo que es mi matrimonio, va de mal en peor – explicó Sirius.

- hasta que lo aceptas, Black – dijo Kathy y Sirius la fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿estás lista, Aly? – preguntó Mark al llegar por lo que la expresión de Remus cambió inmediatamente.

- tú debes ser Mark Thompson – dijo Sirius en tono solemne – yo soy Sirius Black, el primo de Aly.

- mucho gusto – dijo Mark mirando a Alya pidiéndole auxilio.

- Sirius – intentó interferir Alya pero este no la tomó en cuenta.

- tengo que decirte – continuó Sirius – que Aly es mi prima preferida, junto con Andrómeda, y si le haces algo te dejaré peor de lo que James dejó a Diggory – Mark miró a Amos que continuaba en el piso y tragó en seco - ¿entendido? – Mark asintió – esplendido, que se diviertan.

- vamos – dijo Alya tomando a Mark por el brazo antes de que a Sirius se le ocurriera decirle algo más – lo siento por eso.

- no te preocupes, deberías estar orgullosa de que tu primo te cuide así.

- ¿orgullosa? – Preguntó Alya con los ojos como platos - ¿de Sirius?... eres la primera persona que me dice eso… ni siquiera James.

Cuatro días después Remus tenía los ojos cubiertos por una venda negra y lo único que le aseguraba que no chocaría con nada era que iba tomado de los hombros de Chloe.

- ¿A dónde me llevas, Chloe?... ¿huele a chocolate?

- ya puedes quitarte la venda – anunció Chloe.

Remus hizo lo que Chloe le dijo y al abrir sus ojos encontró una habitación con chocolate por todas partes, había mesitas que tenían canastos llenos de bombones y junto a ellas había barras del chocolate favorito de Remus, ese era el paraíso para Remus Lupin.

- ¡Chloe esto es fantástico! – dijo Remus tomando a Chloe por la cintura, levantándola y girándola en el aire.

- ¡Remus bájame! – Gritaba Chloe entre risas hasta que la bajó – creí que sería la mejor sorpresa que podría darte.

- yo también tengo algo para ti – dijo Remus sacando una cajita negra con una cinta plateada.

- Remus no debiste – dijo Chloe tomando la caja, al abrirla encontró dos pendientes de plata con incrustaciones de diamantes - ¡Remus!

- espero que te gusten.

- ¿bromeas¡Me encantan!

En las puertas del castillo James arrastraba a Lily para que viera su sorpresa.

- enserio, Potter, no tienes que hacerlo – intentaba librarse de los brazos del merodeador.

- tú camina – dijo James sin poder mirar a Lily a la cara – espera aquí – y se metió entre unos árboles, de los mismos apareció "el ciervo de Lily"

Lily sonrió y acarició al ciervo por largo rato, hasta que se le ocurrió lo obvio.

- ¿tú eres la sorpresa de Potter? – el ciervo asintió y se fue justo antes de que Lily tuviera oportunidad de seguir hablando.

- espero que te haya gustado tu sorpresa, vamos – el tono de James daba a notar que no quería estar con la chica.

- James, digo Potter¿Qué demonios te ocurre? – preguntó Lily.

- _me dijo James… pero también dijo que jamás me querría _– la cabeza de James era un lío - ¿a que te refieres?

- a que… olvídalo – se rectificó Lily – vamos.

Ambos se fueron en silencio, mientras Sirius le mostraba su sorpresa a su "querida y adorada esposa"

- ¿trajiste el bañador?

- si, pero Black ¡¿tu pretendes que me congele o que?!

- no – dijo él – quiero que veas tu sorpresa, póntelo.

- si no hay de otra.

Kathy se quitó el uniforme ya que debajo de el llevaba el bañador, Sirius le hizo un encantamiento con el cual le cubrió al cabeza con una burbuja y la tiró al agua, la chica se iba a salir para retar a Sirius pero aparecieron las sirenas y le cantaron una canción que, al parecer, era muy hermosa, pero la chica no la entendió por que estaba en otro idioma.

- Black eso fue hermoso – dijo Kathy honestamente.

- me alegro que te guste, Clark.

Cuando iban a la sala común, se encontraron Remus, Sirius, James, Kathy y Lily, al acercarse a la sala común vieron a Alya despedirse de Mark y los cotillas se quedaron espiándolos, cuando Remus ya no aguantaba más la situación, Mark besó a Alya.

- _¡y la puta madre que te parió!_ – pensó Remus instantáneamente después de ver el beso, mientras los demás merodeadores lo sujetaban para evitar que en un arranque de furia no matara a Mark.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Alya al librarse de Mark.

- beso a mi esposa – dijo Mark y volvió a besar a Alya - ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- … - Alya quedó en estado de shock. – _debo olvidar a Remus ¿Qué mejor manera? _– Si – y ahora fue ella la que se tiró a besarlo.

Sirius soltó a Remus más conciente que inconscientemente y ambos pasaron con iguales caras de molestia frente a los tortolitos.

- ejem, ejem – Remus tosió al estilo Umbridge.

- ¡Remus! – dijo Alya casi sin voz.

- ¿nos dejarían pasar? – preguntó Remus sin inmutarse.

- si – dijo Alya cabizbaja – nos vemos Mark

- adiós, amor – se despidió Thompson.

Sirius arrastró a su prima hacia el interior de la sala común, apretándole muy fuerte el brazo.

- ¡Sirius! – Gritaba Alya - ¡me haces daño!

- entra – le dijo llevándola a la puerta de la habitación de los chicos.

Una vez dentro Alya automáticamente se sentó en la cama de Remus, Sirius la miró como si la pudiera quemar con los ojos.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – Le espetó Sirius - ¡y para colmo te sientas en su cama!

- y, Sirius – dijo Alya calmada – yo te dije que quería olvidarlo a demás ¡es mi vida¡¿Qué te metes?!

-** ¡ME METO!** - Gritó enfurecido - ¡TE ESTAS CONVIRTIENDO EN UNA VERDADERA BLACK!

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

- ¡que te estas portando como todas las perras de esta puta familia!

- ¿yo soy una perra? – Dijo Alya irónica - ¿y tú forma animaga? Eso es una señal ¿sabías?

- ¡pero yo soy fiel a mis sentimientos! – Gritó Sirius - ¡en cambio tu te metes con Thompson pero amas a Remus!

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Remus.

- Sirius ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó el licántropo

- que ella te ama – apuntó a su prima.

- ¡Sirius! – gritó Alya - ¡yo me voy!

- ¡Alyla! – gritó Remus y la agarró por el brazo.

- ¡enfrenta las cosas Alya! – le espetó Sirius y se fue de la habitación rumbo a Merlín sabe donde.

- Remus, suéltame por favor – pidió Alya con los ojos vidriosos.

- mírame – pidió Lupin - ¿tú me amas?

- bueno… eh… Yo… es decir…

- Alyla – la voz de Remus demostraba una dulzura y paciencia infinita.

- si, pero no te preocupes, porque yo se que tú a mi no, así que… olvídalo – y salió corriendo de la pieza.

Remus salió persiguiendo a Alya, la chica corría muy rápido, él estaba muy cansado, la luna llena estaba próxima, pero eso no le fue impedimento para que lograra alcanzarla, la chica se giró, su cara estaba inundada en cristalinas lágrimas que caían de sus hermosos ojos cayeses.

- Alyla – dijo secándole las lágrimas – te amo – luego de esas últimas palabras la besó.

- Remus – dijo Alya separándose de él, no sin antes disfrutar el beso – esto no esta bien, yo estoy con Mark ahora, no puedo hacerle esto, acabamos de empezar.

- pero yo te amo y tu a mi.

- por favor entiende, si me amas, espérame – dijo Alya suplicante.

- yo te amo, por ti esperaría una eternidad y más – dijo Remus.

- gracias.

Alya subió corriendo las escaleras, abrió la puerta, en el dormitorio se encontraban Kathy y Lily, cuando pisó la pieza un millón de rosas blancas cayeron del techo y una nota calló, ésta decía:

"_amor, espero que te gustara tu sorpresa…_

_Besos Mark"_

Alya no pudo evitar romper en lágrimas.

- ¡Aly! – Gritaron Lily y Kathy - ¿Qué paso?

- Remus… me… dijo… Remus me dijo que… me a… me ama – dijo entre sollozos.

- ¡eso es genial! – dijo Lily entusiasmada.

- ¡no lo es! – Gritó Alya - ¡o sea si¡Ay¡Ya ni se!

- ¿Qué pasa realmente? – preguntó Kathy.

- hoy hace como… unos 20 minutos, comencé a salir con Mark.

- pero amas a Remus – le dijo Kathy.

- pero no puedo hacerle eso a Mark – repuso Alya.

- ¿y puedes hacértelo a ti misma? – preguntó la voz de la razón (léase Lily)

**hola!!! espero que les gustara el capi... ¿Remus será capaz de esperar lo suficiente por Alya? y ¿Alya sabrá exactamente cuando cortar la relación o con el paso del tiempo y por que es su "esposo" se enamorará de Mark?... ¿Kathy relamente no quiere saber de Sirius? o ¿sólo quiere que este le demuestre que la ama?... ¿Lily será capaz de lograr que James quiera quererla? o ¿estará mejor así y dejará que James la olvide?**

**las respuestas a estas preguntas en tres criticas ... y lo que tarde en pasar el capi al compu... pero mientras más rápidos ustedes, más rápida yo.**

**antes que me olvide... sólo tengo la duda... a quien prefieren para Remus... ¿a Alya o a Tonks? a ver si me ayudan a planear el final del fic **


	12. Todo por la falta de confianza

**Respuestas a las críticas:**

**Maria: me ha costado muchísimo que se digan que se aman, sin dañar la trama ni tampoco a los personajes, pero lo logré y lamento mucho la tardanza del capítulo, pero estuve con las pruebas de final de semestre y con que me flataban dos paginas para que el capítulo fuera lo suficientemente largo... pero en fin... muchas gracias por tu crítica y por haber contestado mi pregunta.**

**Klaudia black: gracias por tu crítica hermanita... sabes... ya que me apuras tanto, tú también deberías escribir más rápido... y sigo esperando tu repsuesta a la pregunta.**

**mich potter: así que tú votas por Alya, habrá más de Kathy y Sirius, puedes contar con eso, Alya no le envió la carta a Jean Paul, justificando que era muy tarde ya que al día siguiente partían de vuelta a Hogwarts, gracias por la crítica y por la repsuesta.**

**Susy xDD: la melodía de las canciones te las doy un día en clases, como tú que me has dado tu voto para Alya o Tonks en clases (votó por Alya), muchísimas gracias por la crítica y por pasarte a leer el fic.**

**votación:**

**Tonks: 1 --------------- Alya: 2**

**aún se puede seguir votando pero si ya se ha votado anteriormente (maria, mich potter y Susy xDD) no se puede volver a votar.**

Todo por la falta de confianza:

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Sirius cuando volvió Remus.

- la besé – dijo Remus como ido…

- y…

- y me pidió tiempo – bajó la cabeza.

- ¡¿TIEMPO?! – preguntó Sirius indignado.

- ¿tiempo para que Canuto? – preguntó James que recién llegaba.

Remus relató todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Sirius se había llevado a Alya hasta la habitación hasta que se habían besado al pie de la escalera.

- y me pidió tiempo – finalizó Remus su relato.

- ¿y vas a dárselo? – preguntó James.

- si – respondió Remus seguro de sí mismo – la amo.

- ¿Aly sabe que eres un licántropo? – preguntó Cornamenta.

- no – respondió Lupin con la cabeza gacha como si estuviera avergonzado.

Sirius sentía enormes deseos de contarle a Remus que Alya si sabía acerca de su licantropía, pero había empeñado su palabra de merodeador en ello.

- ¿Cómo pretendes decirle "te amo" si no le has confiado eso? – preguntó James.

Remus se sentó abatido, James tenía razón, hablaría mañana con Alya, tenía que contarle la verdad, al momento que la viera le diría que necesita hablar con ella y le diría lo que pasaba.

- despierta, Aly – intentaba despertarla Kathy.

- no me siento bien – dijo Alya entre sueños.

- ¿deberíamos dejarla aquí? – preguntó Lily.

- yo creo – se encogió de hombros Kathy.

Una hora después bajó Alya y encontró la sala común vacía, se arregló de lo más linda y esperó a que los demás regresaran, quizás no era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero sentir los labios de Remus sobre los de ella era algo que quería volver a sentir…

- Remus – lo llamó Alya coquetamente – me ayudarías a buscar alfo que se me quedó ayer en su habitación.

- seguro Alyla – dijo Remus y miró por unos segundos a los chicos y siguió a Alya.

En las escaleras Alya fue delante de Remus contoneando las caderas cosa que comenzaba a derretir al merodeador, una vez en la habitación, con la puerta cerrada, Alya tomó a Remus por el cuello de la túnica, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó, pero no era un beso como el primero que se habían dado, este no estaba tan cargado de ternura como el primero, este demostraba más deseo, más ansias, mayor frustración, Remus la abrazó por la cintura y le correspondió el beso, ahora lo guiaba él, luego de que ambos demostraran toda la frustración que tenían el beso se tornó más dulce y cargado de amor.

De repente Alya se soltó de Remus como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, ambos se quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos, sin atreverse a hablar.

- yo… - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- es mi culpa – dijo Remus antes de que Alya dijera algo más.

- no, Remus, es mía, si yo no te hubiera besado en primer lugar nada hubiera pasado, lo peor de todo es que lo planee… y no podía esperar a que pasara – dijo Alya – lo siento, Remus, tu realmente me gustas, en serio, pero… no puedo hacerle esto a Mark.

- lo sé, Alyla, pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Nos queremos, no podemos estar así por no herir a Mark, a la larga lo vamos a terminar hiriendo igual – razonó Remus – y nos heriremos nosotros de paso.

- lo sé, pero me siento como la persona más despreciable del mundo ahora…

- ¡Alyla! – Recordó Remus – hay algo que quie…

- ¡Alya el entrenamiento! – gritó James al entrar y sacar su túnica de Quidditch.

- si, claro, el Quidditch – recordó Alya – luego hablamos Remus.

- seguro – dijo Remus y pensó que si no había podido contarle era quizás porque no debía contarle.

Clark, Black, Potter, Wood, Longbottom, Thomas y Bones, el equipo de Quiddtich de Gryffindor en pleno, se dirigían al campo de Quidditch para la práctica, por el camino se toparon con Mark…

- Alya – la llamó Mark.

- Mark… - Alya sonaba nerviosa.

- Aly… yo… - inspiró hondo – besé a Alice.

- ¡¿besaste a Alice?! – la voz de Alya no era de reproche, si no de emoción.

- si, y tú… ¿estás feliz por ello?

- bueno… lo nuestro no funcionaba.

- ¿no funcionaba? Sólo llevamos un día.

- lo sé, pero desde el minuto que somos novios hasta ahora que siento que esto no esta bien… la verdad prefiero que terminemos.

- tienes toda la razón, la verdad yo también lo prefiero así… pero ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?

- lógico…

-¡Aly, la práctica! – gritó el muy estresado capitán Potter.

Alya corrió hasta alcanzar al equipo que iban guiados por James, llegaron al campo y todos se montaron en sus escobas y estaban en el aire…

- ¡Longbottom a los aros! – ordenaba James - ¡Black, Clark, Wood a marcar tantos¡Thomas, Bones practiquen con las Bludger!

Frank era un gran guardián, pero Alya, Kathy y Michael eran muy buenos cazadores, se lanzaban la Quaffle con gran naturalidad, cada vez se acercaban más a los aros, Kathy tenía la Quaffle, estaba a punto de meter el tanto… pero para confundir a Frank se la lanzó a Alya y…

- ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! – Gritó el comentarista del partido, Sirius Black, con 16 años en el cuerpo - ¡Alya Black hace un tanto para Gryffindor¡Mi prima es la mejor!

- ¡Señor Black! – Bramó Mcgonagall – si no puede ser imparcial le quito el micrófono.

- si, profesora – dijo Sirius sumiso, pero luego lo embargó la emoción - ¡Potter vio la Snitch!

James bajaba en picada a gran velocidad en búsqueda de la pequeña pero rápida pelotita dorada, el buscador de Slytherin lo vio y lo imitó.

- ¡Haikaban sigue a Potter también en busca de la Snitch¡van cuerpo a cuerpo!

Pero Thomas le lanzó una Bludger que hizo retroceder al Slytherin

- ¡Thomas a logrado que Haikaban retroceda¡ahora todo queda en las manos de Potter! – Sirius se hacía hacia delante a medida que hablaba, para lograr ver mejor el partido.

James cada vez estaba más cerca de la Snitch, cinco centímetros, tres centímetros, tan sólo milímetros…

- ¡Potter tiene la Snitch! – Gritó emocionado Sirius y abrazó a Mcgonagall - ¡Gryffindor gana 180 a 20!

Los jugadores de Gryffindor se lanzaron sobre James para celebrar, luego tres cuartas partes del público y por último los amigos de los jugadores pudieron acercarse a ellos.

- buen partido, Clark – dijo Sirius.

- gracias, Black.

- últimamente has mejorado mucho como cazadora.

- tú también como comentarista, pero debes aprender a ser imparcial, Black.

- lo hicieron muy bien – Lily se dirigió a sus dos amigas.

- Lily tiene razón, jugaste muy bien, Black – se dirigió Remus a Alya.

- gracias Lily, gracias Lupin – agradeció Alya.

- Kathy has estado de maravilla – dijo Remus abrazando a su amiga.

- gracias Remus – dijo Kathy contestándole el abrazo mirando como Alya los miraba y rápidamente dirigía su mirada a otro lugar.

Después de que el equipo fuera a los vestidores, cuando estuvieron listos, todos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

- yo pensé que para esta fecha tú y mi primo ya estarían bien – le comentó Alya a Kathy, logrando que esta última cambiara su semblante de felicidad a uno bastante serio.

- bueno, yo podría decir lo mismo sobre tú y Remus – se defendió Kathy, odiaba cuando Alya sacaba el tema de Sirius.

- es distinto, Kathy, distinto – dijo Alya y su rostro se tornó sombrío – Sirius si confía en ti.

Flash-back

hace dos años…

- ¡Remus! – lo llamó Alya emocionada.

- si¿Qué pasa Alyla? – se preocupó Lupin.

- Mark y yo terminamos, ahora podemos estar juntos – cuando la chica se disponía a besarlo el se corrió - ¿Qué pasa?

- Alyla, yo no soy suficiente para ti.

- ¿de que hablas Remus? Claro que lo eres.

- no lo soy, tú eres una Black, una sangre pura, y yo… un mestizo – Remus bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

- tú sabes que yo no soy así, que a mi me vale un comino la pureza de la sangre…

- tu familia es una de las más ricas de todo el mundo mágico, tú eres una de las adolescentes con más dinero en el banco – Remus intentó poner otra excusa – y yo con suerte recibo dinero en mi cumpleaños y en navidad… y tampoco son grandes cantidades.

- ¿tú crees que a mi me importa algo el dinero que tienes? Dime por favor que es lo que realmente esta pasando, porque el cuento del dinero y de la pureza de la sangre no me lo trago – dijo Alya seria.

- hay algo que no te he contado…

- dímelo, Remus.

- no puedo, no puedo – Remus hablaba más para si mismo que para Alya.

- si no quieres decirme, Lupin, no me digas – Alya se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación para largarse.

- ¡Alyla! – la llamó Remus - ¡espera! No te vallas así.

- nunca, jamás, me vuelvas a decir así, desde hoy en adelante soy Black… y que te quede claro – dio un enorme portazo al irse.

fin Flash-back

- yo creo que ustedes dos deberían arreglar sus problemas con ellos – apuntó Lily.

- si, Lily – dijo Kathy sarcástica.

- el día que tú le digas a James que te mueres por besarlo – completó Alya.

-¡yo no me muero por besarlo! – se quejó Lily.

- pero aún así lo quieres – molestó Kathy.

- James y Lily, James y Lily – cantaban Alya y Kathy – James y Lily

- ya paren – pidió Lily - ¿quién me acompaña a cenar?

- yo voy – se levantó Kathy.

- ¿vienes Aly?

- no yo voy más tarde – aclaró Black.

Alya, unos veinte minutos después, salió de la habitación, tomó otro camino al acostumbrado, esperando que "ciertas" escenas no se repitieran, creía que no, era imposible que supiera por donde se iba, nunca usaba ese camino, era muy poco probable que la encontrara ahí…

Caminaba tranquila, confiada, segura, cuando unas manos la tiraron hacia un pasillo, el chico comenzó a besarla, las manos del merodeador se posaron en su cintura, las manos de la chica en el cuello de él, las manos del chico subieron hasta enredarse en su pelo, ninguno de los dos quería terminar con ese encuentro, pero, como todos los días el chico se iba, aún sintiendo el cabello de la chica entre sus dedos, el calor de sus labios sobre los suyos, como siempre, con esa sensación, Remus se dirigió al gran comedor.

Alya respiraba entrecortadamente¿Por qué siempre tenían que hacer lo mismo? Se amaban y fingían no hacerlo… todo por que Remus nunca le diría que era lo que le ocultaba, se apoyó en la pared y notó un pergamino tirado en el piso, lo tomó y un gran signo de interrogación parecía estar dibujado en su cara…

- ¡chicas! – Llamó Alya una vez en el gran comedor - ¡vengan!

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntaron ambas cuando llegaron.

- miren lo que encontré – Alya sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un pergamino que estaba doblado por la mitad y cuando lo abrió se leía claramente:

_"Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta_

_Proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos_

_Están orgullosos de presentar  
EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR"_

- ¿el mapa del merodeador? – preguntó Lily.

- se le cayó a Re… a Lupin – contó Alya – cuando estabam… cuando iba caminando hacia aquí… y como no me agrada hablarle… no le avisé.

- ¿estas somos… nosotras? – preguntó Kathy incrédula apuntando una parte del mapa - interesante mapita…

- mmm… se podrían hacer grandes cosas con él – a Alya le brillaron los ojos con malicia.

- ¿cómo qué? – preguntó Lily.

- sólo observa – dijo Alya y tranquilamente caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor - ¡oye Lupin!

Remus levantó la cabeza, cuando los chicos se miraron a los ojos inmediatamente recordaron esos encuentros, de los que jamás le hablaban a nadie… ni siquiera entre ellos.

- se te cayó un pergamino hace rato – Alya se sonrojó al recordar como se le había caído.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Remus sonrojado también.

- se lo llevó Mcgonagall – dijo muy tranquila, Remus palideció.

- ¿Mc… Mcgonagall? – tartamudeó.

- si, dijo que se lo llevaría a Dumbledore – Alya se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Dum… Dumbledore? – el chico ya no respiraba.

- si… en realidad no sé porque, esa sólo un mapa – siguió fingiendo Alya y a su lado Lily y Kathy querían reventar de la risa al ver la cara de Remus.

- ¡¿un mapa?! – Preguntó Sirius al escuchar - ¡¿Qué mapa?!

- era de Hogwarts, no pude verlo bien ya que me lo quitó Mcgonagall – la chica lo estaba disfrutando.

-¡Mcgonagall! – se incorporó James.

- que sí… ¿cuantas veces va a tener que repetirlo Aly? – Preguntó Kathy - ¿Cuál es la importancia de ese mapa para que se comporten tan raro?

- es… es… ¡¿Qué te importa a ti Clark?! – preguntó Sirius a borde del colapso por el stress que le producía imaginar a Dumbledore mirando el mapa.

- que amable, Black – dijo Kathy.

- ¡no peleen! – Dijo Remus – ese mapa, Kathy, es importante porque… porque…

- porque es secreto de merodeador – saltó James al rescate.

Las chicas se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, y se movieron unos lugares más lejos, aún que podían escuchar lo que decían los merodeadores…

- tenemos que recuperar ese mapa – comenzó James.

- antes de que Dumbledore lo vea – continuó Remus.

- o nos matará – concluyó Sirius.

- y si… ¿interceptamos a Mcgonagall con la capa y le quitamos el mapa? – dijo James.

- ¿Qué pasará entonces si se da cuenta? – preguntó Remus.

- ¿tienes una mejor idea? – preguntó Sirius.

Las chicas se miraron preocupadas, la idea era que los chicos se preocuparan… pero no podían registrar a Mcgonagall en busca del mapa, nunca lo encontrarían…

- no sean tan bebés y tengan – dijo Alya estirándoles el mapa.

- ¡el mapa! – dijo James con los ojos brillándole de la emoción.

- ¡ALYA JOANNE BLACK¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme algo así? – dijo Sirius.

- Sirius Orión Black, antes de venir y gritarme así dile a tu amiguito Lupin que no ande tirando su mapa por ahí – dijo Alya – a demás, fue divertido, debiste verte la cara…

- ja-ja-ja ¡no le veo la gracia!.

- bueno, como sea… ¿vas a casarte con Jean Paul o no? – preguntó Kathy, ella quería que Remus al fin le dijera a Alya que fueran novios.

- por más ganas que tenga mi madre, no voy a casarme con él, me fugo¿Cómo pudo Sirius y yo no voy a poder? – dijo Alya.

- ya vengo – dijo Kathy y se levantó antes de que alguna de las chicas pudiera decir que la acompañaban.

Kathy caminó por Hogwarts, sin que ella lo notara Sirius la seguía, sabía hacia donde la chica se dirigía, sin necesidad de llevar el mapa, aún que lo llevaba en caso de que la chica no fuera hacia donde él creía, pero siempre iba hacia allá, cuando se sentía sola, casada, o sólo quería pensar, siempre iba a la torre de astronomía, se apoyó en el balcón, de la nada unas fuertes manos la voltearon y Sirius la besó con ternura, Kathy rápidamente se soltó y le pegó una cachetada.

- ¡¿Por qué me pegaste?! – preguntó Sirius desconcertado.

- ¡¿Por qué me besaste?! – se exaltó Kathy.

- ¡porque te amo! – le confesó Sirius.

- tu… ¿Qué? – Kathy no daba crédito a sus oídos.

- eso, que te amo¡TE AMO! – le dijo Sirius.

- no se nota – le dijo Kathy dolida - ¿o acaso olvidaste que hace media hora me gritaste?

- bueno… yo… ¡eso no significa nada¿Acaso no me crees cuando te digo que te amo?

- pruébamelo – le desafió Kathy.

- no he estado con nadie en dos semanas¿no es prueba suficiente?

- ves Black, tomas todo como un chiste, y para tu información yo no he salido con nadie en 2 meses y no es suficiente prueba – aclaró Kathy.

- ¿quieres una prueba? Te daré una prueba, ya verás… pero antes¿puedo decirte Kathy?

- si, Black, si puedes…

- pero… - Sirius quería que ella lo llamara por su nombre también.

- dije que me podías decir Kathy, no que yo volvería a llamarte Sirius.

- de acuerdo Kathy.

Por un momento ambos se quedaron callados, sus miradas se cruzaron, Kathy, sin siquiera intentar evitarlo, se acercaba cada vez más a Sirius, dejó que sus instintos la guiaran, como no lo hacían en mucho tiempo, pero Sirius hizo uso de todo el autocontrol que tenía y no se quiso aprovechar.

- ¿has visto la vista desde aquí? – Inventó Sirius - _¿has visto la vista desde aquí¿No tenías nada más inteligente que decir?_

- ¿la vista? – se extrañó Kathy – si, la verdad es que vengo seguido.

Lily subía las escaleras para llegara la habitación de los chicos.

- ¿Remus? – llamó al entrar.

- no está Evans – avisó James.

- oh, bueno, gracias Potter – dijo Lily y se acercó a la puerta para irse.

- espera, Lily… digo Evans.

- dime, Potter.

- yo quería disculparme – se avergonzó James.

- ¿disculparte¿Qué hiciste? – Lily se asustó.

- bueno… técnicamente no fui yo… fue Sirius – comenzó el chico.

- Potter habla – comenzó a desesperarse Lily.

- ¿te has visto en el espejo? Digo desde el almuerzo – dijo James temeroso.

Lily abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y corrió asustada al baño de la pieza de los chicos, James aprovechó ese momento para huir.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritó Lily al verse - ¡POTTER!

Lily miró su reflejo, una chica rubia le mostraba el espejo, tomó las puntas y las levantó hacia delante para verlas por si misma… y realmente estaba rubia.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – Se emputeció Lily - ¡ahora me parezco a Petunia!

Cuando Lily salió del baño no había ni rastro de James, lo que ayudó a acrecentar la rabia de Lily.

Alya iba caminando por los pasillos, sin nada mejor que hacer, la verdad quería encontrarse con Remus, pero no es esos "típicos encuentros" que tenían, si no que realmente quería hablar con él, como invocado Remus iba en el pasillo al que Alya dobló.

- Lupin – lo llamó.

- Black – Remus al voltearse no pudo evitar reír un poco - ¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo?

- ¿Qué tiene mi pelo? – Alya automáticamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- está rubio.

- ¡¿rubio?!

Alya salió corriendo hacia su habitación, en el baño de ésta se encontró con Lily en igual condición que ella, se miraron y comenzaron a echarse pociones como locas, pero ninguna funcionaba, al final terminaron por darse por vencidas…

- ¿Qué les pasó en el pelo? – preguntó Kathy.

- ¿no te has mirado en el espejo últimamente? – le preguntó Lily – porque al parecer nos pasó lo mismo que a ti.

- ¿estoy rubia? – Kathy cerró los ojos para evitar mirar su pelo – díganme que no.

- no – dijo Alya – estás morena.

Kathy corrió al espejo más cercano, que era uno que tenía en su mesita de noche, aún que era pequeño la chica no quiso caminar más, quería ver su pelo cuanto antes, seguía siendo una chica crespa, hasta ahí la vida seguía normal, pero su cabello naturalmente castaño estaba igual a como lo tenía Alya antes de ser rubia.

- ¡AHHHH¡ESO ES OBRA DE BLACK! – gritó Kathy levantándose de su cama.

- ¿Por qué siempre piensas en mi primo? – preguntó Alya levantando una ceja.

- no fastidies Aly – dijo Kathy entrecerrando los ojos.

- ya tranquilas las dos – dijo Lily.

- no nos queda más que dormir y esperar que mañana volvamos a la normalidad, que Merlín nos escuche – pidió Alya.

Las chicas se miraron unas a otras con caras que denotaban que no tenían muchas esperanzas de recobras sus cabellos normales, pero que soñar se valía y se fueron a dormir.

En la habitación de los merodeadores Sirius se jactaba de la broma que les había hecho a las chicas…

- ¡JAJAJA! – Se reía Sirius - ¡apuesto a que esto no lo veían venir!

- nadie lo venía venir – aclaró Remus.

- cornamenta si, él sabía ¿o no amigo? – dijo Sirius intentando parar de reír.

- si, ha sido muy chistoso, has debido ver la cara de Evans cuando le pregunté si se había mirado en un espejo, era para una foto – James se puso a reír al recordar la expresión de Lily.

- ustedes dos ¿no creen que ha sido mucho? – comentó Remus.

- para serte honesto, Lunático, no, no ha sido mucho, ha sido poco para pagar las veces que Lily ha rechazado a Cornamenta – dijo Sirius, era mentira que lo hacía por eso, pero no quería un sermón de Remus y fue en lo primero que pensó.

- ¿y que hicieron Kathy y Black para merecer eso? – preguntó Remus levantando la ceja.

- mmm… - Sirius no sabía que decirle a Remus así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza – ser amigas de Evans.

- ¡Sirius! – reprochó Remus.

- vale, que no hay razón, ni siquiera para el pelo de Evans, pero que me pareció divertido, y aún me lo parece… ¿algún problema?

- ¿así esperas que Kathy te tome en cuenta¿Mostrándole tu gran madures? – atacó Remus.

- vale, que la he jodido, pero ni que fueran a tomar represarías o algo por el estilo – dijo Sirius restándole importancia.

- ¿y si después atacan nuestro pelo? – dijo Peter temeroso sujetándose la cabeza.

- ¿tú crees que se atrevan? – preguntó James con un tono de suficiencia.

**hola!!! espero que les gustara el capi, y nuevamente lamento la tardanza, es una lástima que James interrumpiera la confesión de Remus, quizás estarían juntos ahora si no fuera porque apareció James, pero que se le va a hacer, así sucedió en mi imagianción, espero que el avance de los años no resultara confuso, la escena del mapa era diferente originalmente, pero no quedaba clara, ni siquiera para mi así que me vi en la obligación de cambiarla, amé como Sirius se le declaró a Kathy, quizás a ustedes les resulte fome, pero en mi imaginación es perfecto, lo de la broma planeaba quitarlo, pero como dije me faltaba longitud en el capítulo y ya lo utilizaré para algo en el proximo capítulo...**

**a las tres críticas actualizo, sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero salí de vacaciones y supongo que se me hará más fácil cumplir mi palabra.**

**a demás de recordarles que aún pueden seguir eligiendo entre Tonks y Alya, se me ha ocurrido una especie de concurso, la persona que me deje más críticas (se acpeta sólo una por capítulo) desde este capítulo hasta uno que avisaré en el futuro tendrá un premio que aún estoy eligiendo...**

**_bss Ferny Lupin_**


	13. confianza

**Respuestas a las críticas:**

**Jazu Potter: la idea era que con el cambió saliera natural, que no tubiera que marcarlo ni nada, supongo que no se sobreentendió como esperaba, gracias por la crítica y por el voto.. tk!**

**klaudia black: si, besos por todos lados... es que me gustan... y pues entre Sirius y Kathy... nadie lo sabe... gracias por el voto (lo hizo por msn y fue para Alya) y por la crítica.. tk!**

**Susy xDD¿tú quieres que la pobre niña cante cada santo capítulo? me la vas a dejar difónica... lo sé no tengo escusa... por eso he actualizado apenas se han dado las tres críticas ... esperemos que sea buena... gracias por la crítica.. tk!**

Confianza:

Al día siguiente cuando las chicas bajaron a desayunar llegaron las lechuzas y una se posó frente a Alya, la lechuza era de parte de Andrómeda, por lo que Alya se extrañó mucho, no era común que Andrómeda le escribiera cartas.

_Querida Alya:_

_Espero que tú y Sirius, y mis hermanas, estén bien, bueno, te escribo porque Ted y yo nos mudamos y mientras ordenaba encontré algo que fue lo que me guió al amor de mi vida, como mis iniciales han cambiado desde ese entonces, supongo que esto te servirá más a ti que a mi, espero que te guste y que en el momento indicado te guíe hasta el amor de tu vida…_

_Besitos_

_Andrómeda Tonks._

Junto a la carta había un pequeño sobre con una cadena de plata, muy bella y brillante, de la que colgaba una medalla con forma de A con una B junto a ella, ambas letras tenían diamantes y estaban hechas de tal manera que se notara que la persona que ocupaba ese collar era elegante, sólo por la forma de las letras, Alya se lo puso inmediatamente.

Los merodeadores al entrar al gran comedor inmediatamente buscaron al objeto de su broma, no pudieron evitar las carcajadas al ver a las chicas…

- ¡te queda hermoso… jaja… el nuevo look, primita!… jaja – dijo Sirius entre carcajadas.

- tan chistoso tú – dijo Alya mirándolo feo.

- no lo había notado – dijo Sirius pensativo

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Alya.

- nada – dijo Sirius restándole importancia.

- Sirius, habla – ordenó Alya.

- te pareces mucho a Narcisa – dijo Sirius – y más cuando hablas de esa forma.

- no me digas eso ni en broma – dijo Alya.

- no es broma – corrigió Sirius.

- bueno, como sea, mejor como antes de que me indigeste – dijo Alya molesta por la comparación – a demás tengo una carta que escribir.

- ¿a quien? – preguntó Sirius.

- a Andrómeda, me escribió y me regaló su cadena.

_Querida prima:_

_Muchas gracias por la cadena, n tienes idea de cómo he necesitado algo como esto últimamente… todo por aquí estamos bien, sin contar el hechizo de que Sirius me tiñó el pelo rubio y dice que me parezco a Narcisa… _

_Bueno espero que Ted y la pequeña Nymphie estén bien, cuida mucho a la pequeña Nymphie y dile que su tía Alya quiere verla, cuídate…_

_Besos_

_Alya Joanne Black._

Luego del desayuno tuvieron transformaciones y vieron a los animagos, James, Sirius, Peter y Remus juntos ganaron 200 puntos para Gryffindor por responder a las preguntas de Mcgonagall.

Al almuerzo Remus esperaba a Alya, para tener una de sus "escenitas" diarias, pero esta vez Alya estaba preparada, cuando el chico la acercó a él, Alya sacó la varita y la puso en la cara del chico, ambos estaban tan cerca que sentían la respiración del otro rozar con su piel…

- ahora, vas a decirme, porque haces esto casi a diario – dijo Alya ordenándole a hacerlo, mientras respiraba rápidamente por la cercanía que tenía con el chico en esos momentos.

- yo… yo… - intentó decir Remus – es que… esta es la única manera en que te demuestro el amor que siento por ti.

- tú no me amas – dijo Alya bajando la cabeza – si me amaras confiarías en mi – bajó la varita, en un gesto que dejaba a Remus libre para irse.

- ¿quieres que confíe en ti? – dijo Remus – pues lo haré, te contaré lo que pasa, pero no aquí, vamos a otro lado, ven.

Remus tomó la mano de Alya y la guió hacia su habitación, el chico estaba tan determinado a acabar con toda la situación que no prestó atención al hecho que tenía de la mano a Alya, pero la chica podía sentir como su respiración se aceleraba más, si eso era posible.

- bueno Black – comenzó Remus – si después de saber esto no quieres volver a hablarme, ni a verme, lo comprenderé…

- Remus – al chico le saltó el corazón al escuchar su nombre en la voz de la chica después de alrededor de dos años – dímelo, por favor.

- Alyla – tomó aire – soy un licántropo, si ya no quieres saber de mí lo entiendo…

- ¡¿y tú crees que eso me importa¡Remus yo te amo! – gritó ella, el por inercia la abrazó y le dio un tierno beso.

- Alyla – dijo Remus - ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

- si – respondió Alya y al hacerlo los diamantes de la medalla de su cadena brillaron con mucha intensidad - ¿viste eso?

- si¿Qué significa?

- no importa – Alya sonrió para sí misma y besó a Remus dulcemente – no importa.

- Alyla, no es que me esté quejando o algo por el estilo – aclaró Remus - pero… tu reacción fue mucho más favorable a la que esperaba… ¿Por qué?

- bueno, Remus, ya que estamos siendo honestos y todo, ya sabía acerca de tu licantropía – dijo Alya avergonzada – lo siento.

-¡¿Qué¡Mataré a Sirius! – dijo Remus enojado.

- no fue Sirius, bueno, él lo aclaró, pero lo descubrí yo sola…

- ¿desde cuando lo sabes? – preguntó el licántropo.

- esto… bueno… yo… - Alya miraba para todos lados.

- Alyla…

- desde cuarto – Alya bajó la cabeza.

- ¡Desde cuarto! Y me tuviste dos años tratándome de LUPIN – dijo Remus indignado recalcando el apellido.

- quería que confiaras en mi – se defendió Alya.

- ¿no podías habérmelo dicho? – preguntó Remus.

- nunca habría sabido si confías en mi o no – se excusó Alya.

- bueno, lo importante es que estamos juntos y nadie nos separará – se calmó el chico.

Ambos bajaron a la sala común tomados de las manos y cuando los merodeadores los vieron quedaron en shock.

- ¿y ustedes? – preguntó Sirius.

- estamos saliendo – anunció Remus.

- ¡yuppie! – Celebró James – Moony y Moonyta díganme que no suena lindo.

Peter fue el único que le celebró el chiste a James.

- ¡felicidades! – dijeron Lily y Kathy a la feliz pareja.

- ya era hora – dijo Lily.

- ahora… a otro punto – cambió de tema Kathy - ¡¿Cuándo me quitas esto del pelo, Black?!

- te esperas un mes porque antes no sale – le dijo Sirius.

- ¡un mes¡Yo no puedo pasearme como la doble de Narcisa por el colegio durante un mes! – gritó Alya enojada.

- lo siento, pero el tinte dura un mes – dijo James.

- que lindo, Potter ¡que lindo¡No sabes que gracia me causo tu broma! – dijo Lily sarcásticamente y subió a su cuarto.

- ¿Por qué me culpa? – Preguntó James ofendido – le dije que fue Sirius.

- tú la conoces, Cornamenta – le intentó consolar Remus.

- Aly ¿puedo hablar contigo? – pidió Sirius.

- seguro, ya vengo lobito – dijo Alya y besó a Remus corta, pero dulcemente.

- ¿lobito?, me gusta – aprobó Remus sonriéndole a su ahora novia.

Alya quedó prendada en la mirada de Remus y Sirius tuvo que arrastrarla para que dejaran de mirarse y pararan de derramar miel.

- Aly, primita…

- Sirius, te conozco¿Qué quieres?

- quiero un favor.

- ja – se burló Alya – primero me dejas rubia y ¿ahora quieres un favor?

- es por Kathy – dijo Sirius y Alya le prestó atención – necesito demostrarle que enserio la quiero, que no estoy jugando.

- bueno… supongo que lo que puedes hacer es esto… - Alya le susurró algo al oído de Sirius.

- ¿estás segura? – preguntó temeroso por la idea.

- Sirius, es mi mejor amiga desde primero ¿tú crees que podría equivocarme? – preguntó Alya.

- mmm… no – dijo el animago.

- exacto, como sea… no creas que esta te sale gratis.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- yo no quiero dejar a Remus sólo cada luna llena, de hecho, no planeo hacerlo, así que… quiero que me enseñes a convertirme en animaga.

- ¡¿QUE¡NO¡NO TE DEJARÉ CORRER ESE RIESGO! – Dijo Sirius alterado – a demás toma mucho tiempo convertirse en animago.

- ¿quieres que te ayude con Kathy o no? – Sirius asintió – entonces velo de esta manera, me haces animaga e inmune a las mordeduras de Remus, antes de la próxima luna llena o me lanzas frente a un hombre lobo totalmente indefensa – chantajeó Alya.

- como se nota que eres una Black… de acuerdo, te enseño, pero más te vale que me vaya bien con Kathy – dijo Sirius, un poco reacio a enseñarle a Alya.

- que si hombre – dijo Alya – pero para que funcione tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga…

- de acuerdo – accedió Sirius.

Durante res semanas Sirius y Alya se reunieron a preparar lo que Sirius le mostraría a Kathy y a intentar que Alya pudiera convertirse en animaga.

- ¡el viernes es luna llena y yo aún no puedo transformarme completamente! – se quejó Alya.

- te dije que era un proceso lento – dijo Sirius sabiamente.

- lo sé, lo sé, pero ¡¿sólo una pata?! – Alya enfadada golpeó con su pie derecho el piso y antes de que supiera como estaba convertida en una gata negra.

- ¡eres una gatita! – dijo Sirius emocionado.

- ves, lo de perro es una señal subliminal – se burló Alya y luego se miro y notó que su cara estaba normal… pero tenía cuerpo de gata – eh… Sirius… ¿me ayudas?

- concéntrate, Alya, tú sabes que puedes hacerlo – dijo Sirius y Alya intentó concentrarse.

- no puedo – dijo Alya cabizbaja - ¡me quedaré como gata para siempre! – a Sirius se ocurrió una gran idea.

- Narcisa podría – dijo Sirius intentando decirle "ella es mejor que tú".

- ya verás – Alya tomó a Sirius por los hombros y lo apoyó contra la pared – no digas que ella es mejor que yo.

- lo hiciste – dijo Sirius levantándole una ceja.

- tienes razón, eres un genio – Alya lo abrazó.

- ¿alguna vez lo dudaste? – dijo Sirius abrazándola de vuelta.

- Sirius… si ahora estoy rubia… ¿Por qué soy una gata negra? – preguntó Alya.

- que se yo… seré un genio y todo… pero los genios tenemos límites ¿sabes?

- si que eres una gran fuente de información Sirius, me impresionas – se mofó Alya.

- ahora que eres animaga y todo podrías decirme ¿Cómo se supone que yo haga… eso que tu quieres que haga… y lo haga bien si nos hemos pasad todos los días sacando tu forma animaga y no he ensayado nada?

- apréndete esto – le pasó un pergamino – mañana la ensayamos y se lo enseñas el viernes.

- ¡¿el viernes?!

- que si, ni es tan difícil tampoco, te apuesto que estarás listo.

James estaba en un pasillo, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de decírselo, cuando la vio… y decidió que no hay mejor manera que la espontánea.

- ¡Evans! – la llamó.

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter? – preguntó Lily.

- esto es ridículo, nos conocemos hace seis años y aún nos tratamos de Potter y Evans como si aún fuéramos pequeños… ¿no podríamos tratar de ser amigos? – preguntó James.

- supongo que podríamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres – pensó Lily en voz alta.

- ¿ves que no es tan difícil? – Dijo James sonriente.

- supongo que no es tan difícil – dijo Lily.

- ¿quieres ir a almorzar, Lily?

- será un placer James – dijo Lily con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

Los días pasaban y todos estaban en shock. Por la actitud de James y Lily, ahora eran dedicados el uno con el otro y eso daba miedo…

Cuando llegó el viernes Sirius estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, logró que todos se fueran de la sala común y Alya puso la música, Kathy bajó por curiosidad, cuando bajó Sirius estaba parado en medio de la sala común, respiró profundamente…

- ¿será que nuestra historia terminó? – le cantaba el chico.

- Sirius – susurró Kathy.

- si es así, entonces¿qué falló? – Siguió cantando él - Yo te di mi amor… y mi corazón ¿Qué más podría hacer yo?

- ¿tú lo ayudaste en esto? – preguntó Kathy al ver a Alya que estaba junto a Remus, Lily y James.

- responde¿me quieres?, tú sabes que eres mi todo, no huyas más de mi amor…

Kathy analizaba la canción a medida que el merodeador la cantaba y quería responder a su pregunta… peor no lo haría hasta que terminara de cantar.

- yo sé que te ha cegado el temor, porque jamás te han dado tanto amor, no hay más que decir, tienes que sentir, dime algo, por favor...

Kathy paró la canción de Sirius con un tierno beso, ambos se abrazaron mientras se besaban, para solarse lentamente a medida que el beso se volvía más despacio…

- te amo, Kathy – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa que nunca le había puesto a otra chica antes.

- yo también te amo – dijo Kathy-

James tomó a Lily por la cintura y lo más sorprendente es que esta se dejo e hizo lo mismo con él, los espectadores de esa hazaña quedaron completamente en shock.

- ¿vis…? – empezó Alya en estado de shock.

- si – respondió Remus en igual estado.

- ¿lo cree...

- no

Luego de que los chicos felicitaron a la nueva y feliz pareja, Alya llevó a Remus a la enfermería para que luego lo llevaran a la casa de los gritos.

- te dejo aquí, lobito – se despidió Alya – tengo que ir a hablar con Sirius.

- si, amor no te preocupes – dijo Remus y la besó en modo de despedida.

Ambos se despidieron con las manos y cuando Alya estaba fuera del campo visual de Remus corrió a la sala común a afinar detalles con Sirius para esa noche.

- volveremos mañana temprano – aclaró Sirius – tal vez sea mejor que duermas en la cama de Remus.

- bueno – accedió Alya - ¡chicas!

- ¿Qué pasa, Aly? – preguntó Lily.

- hoy dormiré en la pieza de los chicos.

- ¿Qué tú que? – se escuchó Kathy por toda la sala común.

- es sólo por esta noche – se excusó Alya – y si es que te preocupa, Remus pasará la noche en la enfermería.

- no me gusta la idea, pero bueno, si eso quieres – dijo Lily y se fue hacia donde estaba James.

- ¿te va a dejar? – preguntó Kathy incrédula.

- es que tiene que hablar con "Jamsie" – dijo Alya con tono meloso en la última palabra.

Los chicos y Alya fingieron tener sueño y se fueron a "acostar" temprano…

- estoy muy nerviosa – dijo Alya a James diez minutos antes de salir.

- tranquila chiquita – le dijo el merodeador de ojos almendrados – todo saldrá bien, aún que sigo creyendo que debiste avisarle.

- ya es tarde para eso – se justificó Alya.

- Aly, siéntate – le dijo James a lo que Alya le hizo caso.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Alya preocupada.

- Peter te miraba el culo – le susurró James.

- ¡¿PETER ME MIRABA EL CULO?! – gritó Alya.

- ¡YO LO MATÓ! – Sirius s lanzó sobre Peter y comenzó a pegarle.

- ¡Sirius! – gritó Alya.

- ¡Canuto para! – gritó James.

Al cabo de unos minutos Alya y James separaron a Sirius y Peter, éste último ya no podía ni pararse mientras que Sirius no tenía ni un rasguño y tenía ganas de seguir peleando.

- ¡AGRADECE QUE REMUS NO ESTABA AQUÍ RATA! – Sirius estaba muy enojado - ¡PORQUE SI ESTUBIERA NO LA CUENTAS!

- Sirius, ya, cálmate – pidió Alya.

- Aly tiene razón, Sirius, tenemos que irnos – le recordó Cornamenta.

- ¡tu te quedas, Pettigrew! – soltó hostilmente Sirius.

Cuando se metieron bajo la capa notaron que ya no los cubría enteros por lo que Alya se transformó a su forma animaga y James la llevó en brazos.

- aprieta el nudo gatita – dijo Sirius.

Alya corrió al árbol y sujetó el nudo por el cual pasaron un ciervo, un perro y luego una gata negra con ojos color chocolate, cuando la gata llegó a la casa de los gritos el lobo la miró y caminó directo hacia ella, con una clara intención de atacarla, la gata pretendía correr hacia donde pudiera, pero el lobo al llegar hasta ella y oler el aroma que desprendía se acurrucó a su lado, ante las miradas atónitas de los otros dos animales.

Al cabo de una hora el lobo se durmió sobre las patas delanteras de la gata y esta también se durmió con la cabeza apoyada sobre la de él.

Cuando James notó que el lobo estaba dormido se transformó y sigilosamente se acercó a Sirius, intentando que el lobo no lo escuchara y no despertara.

- ¿Cómo la sacamos de aquí? – preguntó Cornamenta.

- tendremos que esperar hasta que amanezca – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Por qué no se van ahora y luego me voy yo? – preguntó Alya transformandose con cuidado para que Remus no la sintiera pero el lobo se movió intentando acomodarse nuevamente, por lo que la chica volvió a su forma animal.

- ¿y dejarte sola con un hombre lobo? – preguntó James.

- ¿estás loca? – le siguió Sirius.

- bueno, sólo era una sugerencia.

Al amanecer Remus volvió a su forma humana aún dormido, la gatita despertó porque sintió que el peso que sujetaba en sus patitas delanteras se acrecentaba, se transformó y acarició la cabellera del chico.

- Aly, no es momento para sacar el tarro de miel, tenemos que irnos – susurró Sirius.

- váyanse ustedes, yo me las arreglo – dijo Alya.

- ¿segura, chiquita? – preguntó James.

- que si, váyanse – pidió Alya.

- te pasa algo y yo…

- Sirius, vete – dijo Alya – antes de que termines con mi paciencia.

Al cabo de unos minutos Alya logró zafarse de Remus y salió de allí convertida en una gata, cuando volvió al dormitorio se puso su pijama y se acostó en la cama de Remus, que estaba impregnada del olor del merodeador, la chica durmió, el tiempo que le quedaba, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

A la mañana siguiente Mcgonagall hecha una furia entró en la sala común, cuando bajó la mayor parte de los Gryffindor, notó quienes eran los que faltaban, subió a la pieza de los merodeadores a buscar a los chicos… y encontró una pequeña sorpresa.

- ¡SEÑORITA BLACK! – gritó Mcgonagall.

- profesora Mcgonagall – se asustó Alya – yo lo puedo explicar.

- empiece – le dijo la profesora.

- pues yo… - comenzó Alya.

- anoche se sentía enferma – intervino Sirius.

- y era muy tarde – agregó James.

- exacto – aprobó Alya – por eso vine para acá, ya que si salía Filch me castigaría.

- y como Remus no estaba le dije que se quedara a dormir aquí para poder cuidarla – dijo Sirius orgulloso.

- es usted un excelente primo, señor Black – dijo Mcgonagall suspicaz – supongo que eso los borra de la lista de sospechosos.

- ¿sospechosos? – preguntó nervioso Peter.

- bajen y sabrán – agregó la profesora y bajó.

Los chicos siguieron a la profesora y esta comenzó a hablar severamente, dando a notar, por su tono de voz, que estaba molesta.

- anoche el retrato se abrió muy tarde, igual esta mañana, ninguna de esas veces la dama vio a alguien… ¿Quién hizo que el retrato se abriera?

Todos los Gryffindor se miraron entre ellos, todos intentando descubrir a los culpables por sus miradas, pero ninguno parecía ser el culpable.

- me esperaba más de ustedes – dijo Mcgonagall decepcionada – cuarenta puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Cuando Mcgonagall se fue Alya fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa y a ensayar la canción que le estaba preparando a Remus.

- pero todo lo demás – cantaba Alya mientras se abrochaba los zapatos.

- ¿para que tanto ensayo? – preguntó Lily.

- porque mi lobito paso toda la noche en la enfermería y el otro día me pidió que le cantara una canción – explicó Alya.

- bueno… - dijo Kathy llegando – cambiando de tema… ¿Qué hay entre tú y James, Lily?

- nada – Lily esquivó la mirada de sus amigas – solamente intentamos ser amigos.

- pues les está resultando – dijo Alya – les va muy bien.

- ¡oye! – se quejó Lily y le tiró una almohada.

- acéptalo, Lily, el dueño de tus pensamientos es nuestro "ilustre" capitán de Quidditch – se burló Kathy.

- de acuerdo… lo acepto… pero alguna de ustedes se lo dice y no viven al día siguiente – amenazó Lily.

- ya, tranquila, que nadie va a decirle a James que te mueres por él - dijo Kathy.

- no le diremos nada – aseguró Alya.

- ¿vas a ir a ver a Remus o no? – preguntó Lily a Alya.

- si ya me voy, no es necesario que me eches – se rió Alya.

- no es eso… es sólo que…

- no te preocupes, Lily, estoy bromeando – dijo Alya y se fue.

Cuando Alya llegó a la enfermería encontró a Remus muy serio mirando con reproche a Sirius y James que lucían avergonzados, Alya entró y Remus la miró a ella también con cara de reproche.

**hola!! espero que les gustara, esta vez no pueden reclamarme, fue más largo que el anterior y lo actualicé a tiempo... personalmente me encantó el capítulo... me ha salido con mucha miel pero es para que lo que se viene no sea tan duro... ya se viene la trama principal, que fue anunciada antes pero ahora se va notar más...**

**actualizo a las tres críticas!**

**votación:**

**Tonks: 1 ------- Alya: 4**

**concurso:**

**klaudia black: 1**

**Jazu potter: 1**

**Susy xDD: 1**

**_bss Ferny Lupin_**


	14. anónimos oscuros

**Respuestas a las críticas:**

**Jazu Potter: he tenido que actualizar rápidamente por los reviews que recibí, estan muy rápidos, pero no he logrado subir este antes, no me daba el tiempo, gracias por el review mamix!**

**Klaudia Black: jajaja ¿está que arde? lo voy a ver en cuanto el tiempo me de para más... gracias por el review!**

**La susy!!: si llega a cantar Lithium (cosa que no puedo asegurarte) va a pasar mucho tiempo, ya tengo muchos capítulos escritos (pero no en el computador) mmm... como que se cortó el review :S... gracias por dejarlo!**

**María: el hecho de que en las votaciones Alya esté ganando no asegura que se quedé al final con Remus, es sólo por saber su opinión para guiarme mejor en el final, pero ni yo estoy segura con quien terminará Remus... este me salió muy corto :S... prometo compensarlo en el siguiente... gracias por el review!**

**Leoni Tao91: que celosa... como sea ¿cómo que tu lobito? jajaja... hablamos luego... gracias por el review!**

Anónimos oscuros:

La chica entró fingiendo no notar las caras que tenían los chicos, algo que resultó bastante difícil tomando en cuneta la manera con la que la miraba Remus, estaba muy enojado.

- ¿Cómo pasaste la noche, lobito? – preguntó Alya sonriente.

- como si no lo supieras, "gatita" – dijo Remus remarcando el sobrenombre y mirándola aún más enojado.

- auch… eso… - dijo Alya adoptando la misma actitud que Sirius y James – pero…

- debiste decírmelo – dijo Remus en tono reprobatorio.

- ¿Qué habríamos ganado con eso? Si te lo decía me habrías dicho que no, que era peligroso y bla, bla, bla… pero, seamos honestos, yo iría de todas maneras… y cuando fuera tú estarías más molesto por eso de que lo que estás ahora porque no te contara – argumentó Alya.

- aún así hubiera preferido saberlo – dijo Remus con tono distante.

- lo lamento – dijo Alya y abrazó a Remus, quien le correspondió.

- espero que prepararas algo para enmendarte – bromeó Remus.

- de hecho lo ice – dijo ella dejando a todos los merodeadores presentes sorprendidos – pero tienes que salir de la enfermería para que te lo muestre.

- ¡Poppy! – llamó Sirius a la enfermera.

- ¿Dónde está tu respeto? – preguntó Alya.

- la conozco hace seis años, ella me dijo que le dijera así – explicó Sirius.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sirius? – preguntó Madame Pomfrey.

- ¿Cuándo podrá irse, Remus? – preguntó James.

- cuando quiera, sorprendentemente anoche no… - vio a Alya – anoche tuvo una excelente mejoría – la enfermera se fue antes de decir algo que no debía.

- vamos – dijo James sonriente porque Remus dejaría de retarlos.

Cuando volvieron a la sala común Alya llamó a Lily y Kathy para que la acompañaran a la habitación de los merodeadores y le dieran un poco de apoyo moral.

- tengo que confesar que a veces, no me gusta tu forma de ser – cantó Alya – luego te me desapareces y no entiendo muy bien por qué, no dices nada romántico cuando llega el atardecer, te pones de un humor extraño, con cada luna llena al mes.

Remus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tanto como sus parpados le permitían, hasta que James le dio un codazo recordándole que ahí también se encontraban Kathy y Lily y que ninguna de las dos sabía de su condición de licántropo.

Cuando Alya terminó de cantar, Remus se levantó y besó a su novia, que le correspondió total y absolutamente, hasta que Sirius fingió una tos para que la pareja recordara que no estaban solos.

- cuida lo que le hagas a mi prima, Remus, que si algo malo le pasa olvidaré que eres mi amigo – amenazó Sirius.

- Sirius, ya – dijo Alya molesta – yo no amenazo a Kathy, a demás ya me iba, tengo que terminar el trabajo de pociones…

Alya salió de allí dejando a Lily y Kathy bien acompañadas, cuando llegó a su cuarto había una lechuza que ella nunca había visto, era negra azabache y tenía los ojos de un color muy oscuro, que Alya no lograba distinguir bien, traía una carta que decía:

_Sabemos quien eres…_

_Sabemos que haces…_

_Sabemos todo sobre ti, sigo tus pasos desde que naciste…_

_Tu sangre te guiará hacia donde perteneces, ese lugar es con nosotros, tus ideales por ahora son los equivocados, pero no te preocupes eso cambiará, la pureza de la sangre prevalece…_

_Tu padre._

A Alya se le enfrió la sangre al terminar de leer, olvidando el trabajo de pociones salió corriendo inmediatamente hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, pero el estar frente a ella recordó que no conocía la contraseña.

- eh… ¿caramelo de limón? – Inventó Alya - ¿no? bueno¿grageas de todos los sabores?... ¿tampoco?... ¿ranas de chocolate?

Dumbledore apareció por un pasillo hablando con la profesora Mcgonagall, ambos se quedaron callados e igual de extrañados al ver a Alya parada fuera de la oficina del director con cara de frustración.

- ¿Qué pasa, señorita Black? – preguntó Mcgonagall.

Alya les entregó la carta para que la leyeran, luego de hacerlo ambos quedaron consternados y Dumbledore abrió la puerta de su despacho para que entraran la profesora Mcgonagall y Alya y pudieran hablar con más libertad.

- ¿Qué debo hacer, profesor? – preguntó Alya un poco tiritona.

- no creo que sea prudente hablar sobre esto con alguien más – comenzó Dumbledore – sería ponerlos en peligro… debes actuar normalmente, cualquier cosa me avisas a mi o a Minerva, trata de no estar sola.

- gracias profesor Dumbledore, gracias profesora Mcgonagall.

- me gustaba más cuando eras morena – dijo Dumbledore para bajar la tensión del ambiente.

- oh, eso… no se preocupe, según mis cálculos lo rubio debería irse mañana y mi pelo volvería a la normalidad, al igual que el de Lily y Kathy.

En la habitación de los merodeadores Sirius y Kathy se habían quedado solos en la habitación del merodeador, ambos estaban acostados en la cama de Sirius, Sirius comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Kathy mientras esta lo besaba…

- hace calor – dijo el chico y se separó de ella para quitarse el chaleco - ¿tú no tienes?

- un poco – dijo la chica con una sonrisa pícara y se quitó el chaleco y se desabrochó unos botones de la blusa.

Sirius comenzó a besarla mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello, luego los besos de Sirius bajaron desde los labios de la chica hacia su cuello…

Alya subió a su cuarto y encontró a Lily llorando.

- ¿Lily, que pasa? – preguntó Alya preocupada acercándose a su amiga.

- ¡el estúpido de Potter, eso es lo que pasa! – gritó Lily.

- ¿Qué mierda hizo ahora? – Preguntó Alya semi-molesta – cuando ustedes están bien, al menos lo más bien que pueden estar ustedes siempre uno ¡va y la caga!

- me pidió ayuda para conquistar a Jazu – lloriqueó Lily.

- perdón… creo que estoy entendiendo mal, pero que James te pida ayuda para conquistar a otra chica ¿no debería alegrarte? – preguntó Alya confundida.

- ¡NO DESDE QUE DESCUBRÍ QUE ME GUSTA! – explotó Lily.

- ¿Qué tú… o sea él… ustedes…¡Lily! – Gritó Alya emocionada - ¡eso es genial!

- ¡no lo es! – Gritó Lily - ¡no desde que Potter decidió liarse con cualquier ser viviente que use falda que se le cruce por delante!

Por unos veinte minutos Alya estuvo calmando a Lily, cuando lo logró llegó Kathy, muy cansada, respirando entrecortado aún, con el pelo revuelto y el uniforme completamente desordenado…

- ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó Alya.

- eso no importa – evadió Kathy con cara de culpabilidad - ¿Qué le pasó a Lily?

- ¡el estúpido de Potter! – gritó Lily molesta.

- aquí vamos de nuevo – suspiró Alya resignada.

En la habitación de los chicos Sirius aún estaba en la cama tapado hasta la cintura, dejando ver sus pectorales, cuando llegó James acompañado de Remus y Peter.

- ¿canuto? – Preguntó James al entrar - ¿Por qué estas… bueno… así como estas?

- acabo de tener uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida – dijo Sirius suspirando.

- uno de los ¿Qué? – dijo Peter sin entender mientras Remus ataba cabos.

- ¡¿Qué tú hiciste que?! – gritó el merodeador de ojos miel escandalizado.

- ¡lo entendiste! – gritó Sirius emocionado.

- ¿Qué entendió? – preguntó James.

- yo no entiendo – siguió Peter.

Remus susurró algo al oído de James y luego a Peter explicándoles lo que había hecho Sirius.

- ¡canuto! – Gritó James - ¡sentaste cabeza!

Sirius asintió y los merodeadores tuvieron una pelea de almohadas.

Al día siguiente Lily, con su pelo natural, salió de su cuarto y encontró a los chicos esperándolas…

- hola Lily – saludó James galante - ¿podemos hablar?

- seguro James – accedió Lily.

James llevó de la mano a Lily hasta el jardín del castillo… cuando llegaron James se puso visiblemente nervioso.

- ¿James que pasa? – preguntó Lily.

- no sé que hacer con Jazu – dijo James preocupado.

- ¿realmente te gusta? – preguntó Lily temerosa.

- si, me gusta mucho – dijo James seriamente.

Lily sintió que su corazón era de porcelana y James acababa de tirarlo al piso.

- ¿me vas a ayudar? – preguntó James.

- si, James, te ayudo – accedió Lily por fin.

James tomó la mano de Lily nuevamente y se la llevó al comedor, cuando llegaron encontraron a Alya abrazada de Remus y a Kathy y Sirius muy cariñosos.

- ¿tu le…? – comenzó Alya.

- no y tu te callas – le pidió Lily.

- yo me callo – dijo Alya sumisa.

Los merodeadores y Kathy quedaron completamente desinformados pero prefirieron no preguntar.

- te cuento en la habitación – le dijo Lily a Kathy.

- ¡Jazu! – la llamó James.

La Ravenclaw se acercó a la mesa.

- hola chicos – saludó amablemente Jazu.

- ¿quieres dar un paseo? – propuso James.

- encantada – accedió la chica.

Ambos fueron a caminar por el castillo…

- James ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Jazu al encontrar a James nervioso.

- eh… Jazu… bueno yo… - divagaba James mientras pensaba - _¿Por qué estoy nervioso? Esto nunca me había pasado antes._

- ¿tú que, James? – insistió Jazu.

- tú me gustas – soltó James.

- … - Jazu quedó en shock., intentaba hablar pero no emitía sonido, hasta que fue capaz de armar una oración coherente - ¿y Lily?

- olvídate de Lily, sólo somos amigos – aclaró el chico Potter – tú me gustas, eso es lo que importa¿quieres ser mi novia?

- James, tú también me gustas y si tu dices que no tienes nada con Lily yo te creo… quiero ser tu novia – aceptó Jazu.

James se acercó a la chica, la tomó por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, se escuchó algo quebrarse y unos pasos rápidos ocasionaron que los chicos se separaran.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó James.

- no lo sé – respondió Jazu confundida.

En el baño de las chicas Lily lloraba amargamente curándose las heridas de su mano derecha ocasionadas por el vaso que quebró al apretarlo con más fuerza de la necesaria al ver el beso de James y Jazu.

- ¡eres una tonta! – se recriminaba a si misma mirándose al espejo - ¡Potter nunca va a cambiar!... ¡sólo busca a chicas trofeos¡que tengan gran cuerpo y bella cara! – por primera vez se encontró fea - ¡¿Cómo puedes competir con eso?!

Cuando se aseguró de quitar todo el vidrio de su mano la vendó como hacen los muggles y se fue a la sala común. Aún derramando silenciosas lágrimas.

- ¡Lily! – Gritó Kathy al verla en ese estado - ¿Qué pasó?

- se me quebró el vaso – dijo Lily como si fuera lo más natural del mundo – voy al cuarto un rato.

Lily sin siquiera mirar la pieza corrió a su cama, abrazó su cojín y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¿Lily, que pasó? – preguntó Alya desde su cama.

- Aly, no había notado que estabas aquí – se justificó Lily.

- ¿Qué pasó? – repitió Alya.

- me corté – dijo Lily mostrándole su mano vendada a Alya.

- Lily

- ok, ok, ok… - accedió la chica – James comenzó a salir con Jazz.

- ¡yo lo mato! – gritó Alya y salió hecha una furia.

-¡Aly no! – gritó la pelirroja pero era demasiado tarde porque Alya ya había cerrado la puerta.

Alya al bajar llevaba una cara de enojo que hizo que todos los que la vieron bajar quedaran en silencio…

- ¿Dónde está James? – preguntó al llegar junto a los merodeadores.

- en el jardín, con Jazu ¿pasó algo? – preguntó Sirius.

- nada, tengo que hablar con ñel, es todo – dijo Alya pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, aún que Sirius no le creyó nada.

Cuando Alya llegó al lago encontró a James abrazando a Jazu, ambos mirando el lago, muy cómodos…

- ¡James! – lo llama Alya enojada.

- ¿Aly? – preguntó James confuso.

- ¡ven! – dijo Alya con el mismo tono de enojo.

James fue donde su amiga, quien lo guió a la sala de los menesteres para hablar con tranquilidad sin ser interrumpidos por nadie.

- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TIENES TÚ POR CABEZA?! – gritó Alya.

- ¿de que hablas? – preguntó James perplejo.

- ¿Qué haces con Jazu si quieres a Lily? – siguió Alya.

- Aly, seamos francos, Lily jamás me va a querer – dijo cabizbajo – y resulta que me gusta Jazu ¿acaso no me puede gustar alguien que no sea Lily?

- _¡pero que bruto! _– Pensó Alya – _ahora que la niña lo quiere se rinde…_

- ¡dime algo! – dijo desesperado.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Lo único que puedo decirte es que jamás pensé que James Potter se diera por vencido, menos cuando está tan cerca de llegar a la meta – Alya salió de la sala.

James no entendió lo que su amiga había querido decirle, pero las palabras de Alya resonaban fuertemente en su cabeza: "_menos cuando está tan cerca de la meta_"

Cuando Alya se fue pasó por un largo pasillo, escuchó el sonido de pasos pero nadie venía atrás de ella, de repente las luces se apagaron.

- _brillante, Alya Black, brillante _– pensaba la chica - _¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore? "trata de no estar sola" ¿Qué es lo primero que haces¡Andas sola!_

Alya caminó durante largo rato, intentando encontrar un lugar donde estuviera iluminado, pero no parecía avanzar nada, la oscuridad seguía siendo la misma, igual de tenebrosa, igual de terrorífica, comenzó a escuchar fuertes golpes a su alrededor… como si el castillo se derrumbara a su alrededor…

- lumos – susurró y frente a ella había alguien cubierto por una máscara de mortífago - ¡AHHHHHH!

- grita todo lo que quieras, nadie te escuchará – dijo la voz del que estaba encapuchado, una voz extrañamente familiar para Alya.

**hola! este capi lo dedico a Jazu Potter! por que por ella mi fanfic vio la luz de las páginas de internet xD... aún recuerdo cuando le prometí subirlo... muchísimas gracias mamix por todo lo que has hecho por mi!!! te readoro .**

**como el tiempo me esta jugando en contra ahora actualizo a las 4 críticas!!**

**votaciones:**

**Tonks: 1 ---------- Alya: 4**

**Ranking:**

**Jazu Potter: 2  
klaudia Black: 2  
Susy: 2  
****María: 1  
****Leoni Tao91: 1**

**_bss Ferny Lupin_**


	15. los intereses de los Black

**Respuestas a las críticas:**

**Jazu Potter: jajaja, obvio, de algún lado tenía que haber nacido yo, no mamix?, has sido una excelente mamix, lo has hecho muy bien!... tk! besitos y gracias por la crítica.**

**bonny: me alegra que te gustara y no planeo dejarla a medias, he gastado gran parte de mi tiempo como para dejarla a medias, O.o... no, Tom no es el padre de Alya, la verdad no se me había ocurrido... gracias por el review!**

**Klaudia Black: jajaja cada vez que leo tu crítica me rio sis, entendiste perfectamente, y lo del tiempo pues ya te lo dije, en cuanto a lo de Lily y James, si, tienen que demorarse tanto, si no, no serían los que yo me imagino, gracias por la crítica, tk! besitos...**

**Maria: no te preocupes por los reviews, aún que seguire pidiendo cuatro, pero con mis planes de nuevos fics, pruebas y cosas será un milagro si actualizo al día que reciba el cuarto review, pero antes ni soñarlo xD... gracias por el review!**

Los intereses de los Black:

- ¿Bella? – preguntó Alya sin creerlo realmente.

- veo que recuerdas mi voz – dijo Bellatrix – ahora a lo que vengo – sacó la varita y apuntó la cara de su prima – yo soy la favorita de mi amo, ni tú ni nadie me quitará mi lugar ¿me entendiste?

- jajaja – Alya no pudo evitar reír, al darse cuenta que aún con la varita de Bellatrix apuntando su rostro ella era la dueña de la situación – si yo quisiera, querida Bella, sería su favorita en cinco minutos¿realmente crees que tú eres su favorita¡Por favor! Sólo lo eres porque yo no me uno a él.

- ¡CALLATE! – gritó Bellatrix fuera de si, pero Alya no cambió su postura arrogante, digna de una Black.

- abre los ojos, primita, ve cual es el mejor lado en esta guerra – pidió Alya.

- yo sólo te advierto, Alya – dijo fríamente Bellatrix – no te acerques a mi amo.

- _ni que quisiera _– pensó Alya, pero sólo para fastidiar a su prima dijo – veré que puedo hacer al respecto.

Bellatrix desapareció y con ella la oscuridad, Alya salió corriendo y chocó con Remus que venía doblando por un pasillo.

- ¡Alyla¿Qué tienes? – preguntó el chico preocupado.

- abrázame, Remus, por favor abrázame – pidió Alya.

Remus la estrechó entre sus brazos haciendo sentir a la chica más segura, Alya buscó los labios de Remus y se besaron, con fiereza, como no podían cuando Sirius estaba cerca.

Se miraron y luego miraron un aula vacía, con una sonrisa traviesa entraron al aula, cerraron la puerta y pusieron una serie de hechizos para que no se pudiera abrir la puerta desde el exterior y tampoco se pudieran escuchar ningún tipo de ruidos que provinieran desde el interior…

Kathy acompañaba a Lily en su tragedia, mientras James andaba por algún lugar del castillo con Jazu disfrutando los últimos días que les quedaban en Hogwarts, puesto que salían de vacaciones en dos semanas.

Alya y Remus estaban saliendo del aula tomados de las manos, con iguales sonrisas de satisfacción en el rostro.

- la sala de Historia de la Magia no volverá a ser lo mismo – comentó Alya risueña.

Remus rió encontrando razón en las palabras de Alya hasta que se topó con la cara de Sirius frente a la propia y su buen humor paró y parecía estar un poco más pálido.

- ¡Sirius! – gritó Remus.

- ¿y ustedes? – preguntó Sirius intrigado por el lugar donde se encontraban su prima y su amigo licántropo.

- eh… nosotros… bueno nosotros… - divagó Alya.

- Aly… ¿Dónde está tu corbata? – preguntó Sirius reparando en el hecho de que su prima tenía todo el uniforme menos la corbata.

- ¡mierda! – dijo Alya abriendo los ojos como platos.

Sirius miró la reacción de su prima, luego la de Remus que bajaba un poco la cabeza y la realidad le cayó como balde de agua fría.

- **¡te voy a matar! **– gritó Sirius antes de tirarse a atrapar a Remus.

**- ¡SIRIUS! **– se interpuso Alya - ¡yo no le hice nada a Kathy! Y no creas que no me di cuenta, no soy estúpida.

Sirius se paró en seco totalmente avergonzado, Alya si se había enterado de lo que había pasado entre él y Kathy y no había dicho ni una palabra y él apenas se enteraba armaba un escándalo.

- lo siento – se disculpó Sirius – perdóname lunático.

- bien – dijo Alya antes de que alguien saliera con alguna nueva razón para matarse – ahora que calmamos los ánimos ¿vamos a la torre? Tengo cosas que arreglar antes de irnos.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común encontraron a Lily, James y Kathy mirando hacia el fuego, la última se veía perfectamente normal, pero los primeros parecían no estar siquiera pestañando.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Remus.

- nada – respondieron James y Lily al unísono.

- han estado así desde un buen rato, me están preocupando – contó Kathy.

En ese momento llegó una lechuza proveniente de la familia Black y se posó frente a Alya esperando a que ésta quitara la carta que traía atada a su pata.

- _Merlín que no sea Bella, Merlín, por favor, que no sea Bella _– pensó Alya antes de abrir la carta.

_Alya:_

_Cariño, espero que estés bien, te escribo para informarte que no iremos a buscarte cuando salgas del colegio, te tengo una sorpresa de la cual vas a enterarte en King Cross, espero que te guste._

_Besos._

_Nicole Black._

- ¿una sorpresa? – Preguntó Alya en voz alta – _no me suena bien..._

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Sirius leyendo la carta – tú del tren no te bajas sola – le advirtió.

- no seas extremista – dijo Alya – no me va a pasar nada.

- ¡Lily! – la llamó James.

- dime Pot… James.

- ¿Potter? – preguntó el chico contrariado.

- la costumbre – se excusó la Gryffindor, dudando realmente si ese era el motivo.

- bueno, yo quería darte las gracias por lo de Jazu – dijo James.

- ¿Por qué? No hice nada.

- dijo que lo que realmente la había convencido a aceptarme como su novio había sido que habíamos logrado ser amigos, después de todas nuestras peleas, dijo que era un chico que sabía superar los obstáculos – se encogió de hombros James.

- oh¿fue por eso?, no importa, ni que fuera gran cosa, de todos modos terminarías saliendo con ella. Supuso Lily – _genial, Lily, para colmo gracias a ti están juntos._

- Lily, Aly – las llamó Kathy - ¿pueden venir conmigo?

- seguro – dijo Lily – hasta luego James.

- voy – avisó Alya.

Las chicas subieron a su habitación y las tres se sentaron en la cama de Kathy…

- ahora, ambas me tienen que responder ¿Qué demonios les pasó a ustedes dos? – preguntó Kathy seriamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Lily.

- tú por ejemplo – dijo Kathy – desde que recuperaste tu tono de cabello andas decaída y Alya, tú andas con expresión preocupada hace algunos días, pero hoy pareces volar.

- bueno… - comenzó Alya avergonzada – yo… hoy yo… ¡ay Merlín¡Que difícil!... yo… ¡arg! Remus y yo nos acostamos.

Kathy y Lily se sorprendieron mucho, abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente, y Lily abrió su boca del shock.

- tú no me pongas esa cara – dijo Alya a Kathy - ¡ni que tú no lo hubieras hecho con Sirius!

Lily estaba completamente asombrada, Sirius y Kathy… Remus y Alya… eso es a lo que Lily Evans llama "demasiada información".

- ¡eso no entra en esta discusión! – Gritó Kathy alarmada de que Alya supiera – estamos hablando de ustedes¡no de mi vida sexual!

- ¡Kathy! – La reprimió Lily – al menos sabemos porque Aly flota hoy, pero ¿Por qué estabas preocupada?

- yo no estaba preocupada – mintió Alya – son imaginaciones suyas.

- ahora es tu turno, Lily ¿Qué te pasa últimamente? – preguntó Kathy girándose para mirarla mejor.

- bueno… es bastante perturbador y frustrante que el hecho de que James esté con Jazu sea potencialmente mi culpa – explicó Lily.

Las chicas preocupadas por lo que pensaba su amiga la abrazaron mientras Lily les contó todo lo que James le había dicho.

Pasaron los días y Lily comenzó a recibir poemas de amor de un escritor anónimo y, a juzgar por las apariencias, no eran de James ya que su relación parecía ir "viento en popa".

El día anterior a salir de vacaciones Lily recibió otra lechuza de su "admirador secreto", el chico se turnaba para usar distintas lechuzas del colegio.

_Tus labios, tu risa  
__Tu mirada que hipnotiza  
__Desde el momento que te vi  
__Que no dejo de pensar en ti_

_Las bellas esmeraldas__  
Que regalan tus miradas__  
El fuego en tu cabello__  
Me hace sentir en el cielo_

_Te amo desde la oscuridad__  
Acompañado de mi soledad__  
Esperando que me veas__  
Para lograr que me quieras_

_Te amo, Lily…_

- que lindo – pensó Lily en voz alta.

- ¿Qué cosa es lindo? – preguntó James.

- ¡nada! – Lily se apresuró a esconder el poema, por alguna extraña razón no quería que James se enterara.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al comedor Jazu besó a James y lo abrazó por el cuello.

- no podré soportar tres meses sin verte – dijo Jazu.

- no te preocupes amor, ya verás que se pasarán más rápido de lo que crees – no estaba seguro porque pero no le dieron ganas de decirle que se juntaran durante el verano.

Ese día Alya pasó abrazada con Remus, al igual que Kathy con Sirius y Jazu y James, ninguna de las parejas querían que llegara el día siguiente, puesto que no querían separarse, pero, aún contra su voluntad, el día llegó.

- Aly… Aly despierta – intentó despertarla Lily.

- no… me… quiero… ir – balbuceó Alya entre sueños.

- **¡Alya Joanne Black!** – le gritó Kathy con la varita en el cuello.

- ya voy – dijo Alya levantándose a regañadientes.

En la habitación de los chicos las cosas no eran muy diferentes, el único despierto y vestido era Remus.

- James… - James – empezó Remus hasta que decidió utilizar la crueldad - ¡¿es esa Lily besando a Snape?!

- ¡¿DONDE?! – se despertó completamente James.

- ¿Dónde quedó Jazu, James? – preguntó el joven licántropo.

- Lunático no me presiones – pidió James.

- bueno, pero ayúdame a despertar a Sirius – dijo James.

- eso déjamelo a mi, prometo que se despierta – dijo James y con un movimiento de varita cambió el sonido habitual de su voz al mismo tono de voz de Walburga Black - **¡traidor de la sangre¡¿Cómo pude haber tenido un hijo así?!**

- ¡Madre! – gritó Sirius al despertar preocupado de que su peor pesadilla se hiciera realidad nuevamente.

- ¿si, hijo? – preguntó James aún con la voz de Walburga.

- ¡imbécil! – gritó Sirius y le pegó a James con la almohada.

- luego se matan – dijo Remus – ahora vístanse que el tren sale en media hora.

Los chicos bajaron a desayunar, Jazu desayunó con ellos, luego de muchas, demasiadas, muestras de cariño entre todos fueron a Hogsmeade y abordaron el tren.

- sólo para hacer más ameno este viaje, mi querida prima – comenzó Sirius.

- me suena a que el rebelde de los Black tiene un plan – dijo Alya levantando las cejas.

- a mi me suena a que la gata de los Black lo está entendiendo – dijo Sirius y continuó explicando – te reto a que tú, Lily y Kathy nos canten una canción.

- ¡¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotras?! – saltaron Lily y Kathy.

- si ustedes no cantan, la única Black que jamás a rechazado un reto va a tener que hacerlo esta vez – miró a su prima – ¿Qué dices Alya?

Alya miró a sus amigas suplicante, las chicas se miraron con igual cara de culpabilidad por poder hacer que Alya rechazara un reto, por lo que ambas miraron a Alya y asintieron con la cabeza.

- aceptamos – dijo Alya y se llevó a sus amigas fuera del compartimiento.

Veinte minutos después las Gryffindor volvieron al compartimiento con una sonrisa en el rostro, aparentemente listas para el desafío, sin avisarle a nadie comenzaron.

- Why, why are you still here with me, didn't you see what I've done? In my shame I want to run and hide myself – comenzó cantando Alya - but it's here I see the truth, I don't deserve you

- _But I need you to love me_ _and I…_ – siguió Kathy.

- **I won't keep my heart from you this time **– siguió Lily

- And I'll stop this pretending that I can, somehow deserve what I already have.

- _**I need you to love me**_ – cantaron las tres.

- **I, I have wasted so much time, pushing you away from me, I just never saw how you could cherish me.**

- _'cause you're a God who has all things, and still you want me…_ _And I need you to love me, and I_

- **I won't keep my heart from you this time.**

- And I'll stop this pretending that I can, somehow deserve what I already have.

- _Your love makes me forget what I have been_

- **Your love makes me see who I really am**

- Your love makes me forget what I have been

- _And I need you to love me… I need you to... love me_

- **I won't keep my heart from you this time**

- And I'll stop this pretending that I can, somehow deserve what I already have.

- _Somehow deserve what I already have_

- _**I need you to love me, I need you to... love me.**_

Cuando las chicas terminaron de cantar fueron aplaudidas, Kathy y Alya se sentaron junto a sus parejas y Lily se sentó junto a James, dejándolo entre ella y Jazu.

- _tranquilo, James, tú estás con Jazu, no le dirás nada a Lily –_ pensaba el chico de gafas.

Los chicos comenzaron a abrazarse y decirse cuanto extrañarían despertar y no tener a sus parejas a unos pasos de ellos.

- prometo sacarte de esa casa de locos, por eso no te preocupes chiquita – dijo Sirius abrazando a su prima.

- no te preocupes, creo que puedo sobrellevarlo, pero me tienes que escribir – pidió Alya.

- dalo por hecho – dijo Sirius en su posición de arrogancia.

- te extrañaré tanto amor – dijo Jazu a James.

- yo también cielo – contestó James.

Cuando salieron del andén nueve y tres cuartos vieron que la hermana de Lily, Petunia, ya la estaba esperando, debido a que los padres de Lily habían fallecido, por lo que no había nadie más que la fuera a buscar.

- nos vemos, Lily – se despidió James abrazándola, ya se había ido.

- eso puedes apostarlo – aseguró Lily.

- yo también me voy – dijo Kathy y Sirius la besó dulcemente – adiós.

Luego de ellas, James y Sirius también tuvieron que irse, dejando a Alya y Remus solos, el chico insistió en acompañarla hasta que supieran cual era la sorpresa que le tenían preparada los Black.

- ¡Alya! – gritó alguien entre toda la multitud.

- ¿señora Delacour? – reconoció Alya.

- hola querida – dijo la mujer, junto a ella estaba su hijo Jean Paul - ¿Quién es tu amigo?

- soy Remus Lupin – se presentó el merodeador – y no soy su amigo, soy su novio – informó.

- Walburga no me informó de este pequeño inconveniente – dijo la mujer perpleja.

- ¿pequeño inconveniente? – preguntó Alya - ¿Qué quiere decir?

- que eres la prometida de Jean Paul por supuesto – dijo la señora Delacour altiva.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron Remus y Alya a la ves, tomándose de las manos como acto reflejo.

- ¿no te dijo tu madre? – preguntó Jean Paul.

- ¡no! – dijo Alya horrorizada – no me voy a casar contigo.

**hola! espero que les gustara el capitulo, ya saben, si quieren saber que van a hacer la señora Delacour y Jean Paul, para que Alya se case con él, necesito cuatro reviews .**

**Ranking:  
****  
Jazu Potter: 3  
Klaudia Black: 3  
Susy: 2  
María: 2  
Leoni Tao91: 1  
bonny: 1**

_**bss Ferny Lupin**_


	16. ¿Alya Delacour?

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**maría: no sé donde andarás ahora pero espero que puedas leer el capítulo, si, todo lo fuerte venía muy de golpe así que no se me ocurrió nada mejor para aligerar la tensión y los hice demostrarse su amor, gracias por el review.**

**Mackie Tonks ex Bongio: espero haber escrito bien tu nombre xD, si, todo muy complicado, gracias por el review.**

**Jazu Potter: supuse que te gustaría estar con James, aún que fuera de esa manera, gracias por el review, tk!**

**Susy: gracias por lo de la redacción... esto.. yo.. los lemmons... es que ¿que vas a pensar de mi si te los escribo? gracias por el review, tk!**

**Klaudia Black: te daría de mi imaginación pero me esta faltando últimamente, jajaja, elegí la sala de historia de la magia, porque a mi no me gusta Historia en general y quise darle algo más entretenido a esa sala, a mi igual me encanta Kathy, ella es tan, "expresiva", gracias por el review sis, tk!**

**Leoni Tao91: jajaja llevo demaciado del fic (en el cuaderno) como para agregar eso ahora, gracias por el review.**

¿Alya Dealacour?

- me temo que si te casarás con mi hijo – dijo la señora Delacour mostrándole un papel – a eso acordaron tu mamá y tu tía.

- ¡no me importa lo que un estúpido papel diga! – dijo Alya ya desesperándose – y no creo que mi madre accediera a una ridiculez como esa.

- velo por ti misma, querida – dijo la mujer y le extendió el papel.

Alya y Remus lo leyeron juntos, decía lo que la señora Delacour anunciaba, Alya se casaría con Jean Paul Delacour al salir de Hogwarts, ya que ella era un año menor que el chico que ese año terminaba su colegio, en un extremo del final del pergamino aparecía la firma de los señores Delacour y en otro extremo la de Nicole y Walburga Black.

La pareja de Gryffindor estaban muy asustados, no veían manera en la que pudieran escapar de eso, sólo atinaban a abrazarse más y cada vez apretar la mano del otro.

- Alya, tranquila mi amor, discutamos esto en casa – dijo Jean Paul tratando de calmarla.

- ¡¿en casa¡Yo no me voy a ningún lugar sin Remus! Mucho menos contigo y tu mamá – dijo la chica Black alterándose más.

- ¡Remus! – se escuchó la voz del padre del chico llamarlo.

Alya lo miró ya sin esperanza alguna de salir de esa, mucho menos sin él.

- tranquila que no me voy a ningún lado – dijo Remus mirando enfadado a Jean Paul – mucho menos sin ti, gatita.

Escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Remus le había dado a Alya la fuerza que había perdido al leer el papel, le había entregado la valentía que caracteriza a los Gryffindor.

- así que – dijo Alya con una postura desafiante – o discutimos esto aquí o me voy sola a Grimmauld Place.

- no puedes – dijo la mujer complacida de si misma – pasarás un mes con nosotros.

- ¡UN MES! – gritó la pareja aún tomados de la mano.

- empezando desde ahora – dijo la mujer.

La señora Delacour tomó la mano libre de Alya y logró separarla de Remus mientras Jean Paul hechizaba imperceptiblemente a Remus para que no pudiera hacer un escándalo de que se estaban llevando a Alya, mientras la señora Danielle Delacour ponía un hechizo para que la movilidad de Alya fuera la mínima y no pudiera hablar.

Sin que ninguno de los dos Gryffindor pudiera evitarlo, Danielle guió a Alya hacia un auto negro en el cual se subieron ellas y Jean Paul, cuando el auto se puso en marcha Remus se libró del hechizo.

- ¡Alyla! – Gritó pero no recibió respuesta - ¡Alya!

Nada pasaba, nadie respondía los gritos de Remus, por lo que el chico se dio por vencido y notó como todas las personas que estaban en la estación de trenes lo observaban, tanto muggles como magos que aún no iban a buscar, pero no le importo, lo único que le importaba ahora era recuperar a Alya pronto.

- Remus – dijo su padre encontrándolo - ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

- te lo explico en casa, este no es el… lugar apropiado – dijo notando la cantidad de muggles que rondaban por el lugar.

El padre de Remus, John Lupin, era casi idéntico a su hijo, lo único que los diferenciaba era la notoria diferencia de edad, ya que el cabello castaño de John estaba veteado de gris y por su cara ya se marcaban algunas arrugas.

Una semana había pasado desde que Remus había visto por última vez a Alya y nadie había tenido ninguna noticia sobre ella, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, imposible de encontrar.

- ¿alguien ha recibido alguna noticia de Alyla? – preguntó Remus en forma de saludo a sus amigos.

- por enésima vez, Remus, todos estamos muy preocupados, pero si sabemos algo te aseguro que te avisaremos de inmediato.

Un molesto silencio cayó sobre ellos, como cada vez que Remus preguntaba lo mismo, todos quedaban más preocupados al darse cuenta de que los días pasaban y seguían sin tener ningún tipo de noticia sobre Alya y, según lo que contaba Remus, era alarmante pensar en lo que podrían hacerle los Delacour.

- ¡Charlotte! – dijo James de la nada levantando la cabeza.

- _si no es Jazu, es Charlotte, asúmelo, Lily, ya es demasiado tarde, esto te pasa por esperar tanto_ – pensó Lily.

- ¿Qué cosa con Charlotte? – preguntó Kathy confundida.

- siempre he tenido buena relación con ella, estoy seguro que si hablo con ella nos dirá al menos si Alya esta bien o bajo algún hechizo o algo por el estilo – dijo James con un tono que demostraba que no estaba bromeando.

Sirius le pegó un codazo y con la cabeza le apuntó a Remus que se veía más afectado que anteriormente a causa de las palabras de James.

- Lunático, lo lamento, pero ya verás que Charlotte nos ayuda, ella es buena persona, estoy seguro de que entenderá.

- eso espero James, en serio que si – dijo Remus.

En París Alya estaba recostada en la cama que le habían dado los Delacour durante su estadía, estaba llorando, últimamente era lo único que hacía, encerrada donde la tenían, cuando llegó Jean Paul.

- ándate – dijo sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo.

- sabes que no me gusta verte así – dijo Jean Paul acercándose a la chica.

- entonces déjame ir, por favor – suplicó la chica, como ya le había suplicado antes, sin resultado.

- sabes que no puedo –dijo Jean Paul con un tono de lástima – no hasta que digas que serás mi esposa.

- no voy a hacer eso – dijo Alya dignándose a mirar al chico, pero con un profundo rencor – honestamente, Jean, jamás pensé que fueras así, tenía un mejor concepto sobre ti, creí que tenías algo de clase.

Jean salió enfurecido de la pieza dejando a Alya sola nuevamente, dejándola planear una manera para escapar, pero era imposible, no tenía su varita y sin ella no llegaría muy lejos.

Una hora más tarde la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Alya volvió a abrirse y por ella apareció Charlotte.

- ¿Char? – Se extrañó Alya, durante la semana que llevaba en esa casa no había visto a Charlotte ni una sola vez - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- vine a ayudarte – dijo Charlotte susurrando y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- ¿ayudarme? – preguntó Alya curiosa.

- no hay tiempo para explicaciones, recibí una carta de James, están muy preocupados por ti – dijo Charlotte y le entrego unas cosas a Alya – aquí están tu varita y tu lechuza, tus cosas ya se las envié a tus amigos.

Una hermosa lechuza negra se acercó a Alya, la chica la miró con una nota de felicidad en el brillo de sus ojos.

- ahora vete – dijo Charlotte apurándola – rápido antes de que se aparezca mi mamá.

- ¡bombarda! – dijo y las rejas que cubrían la única ventana que tenía la habitación de Alya, volaron en todas direcciones, provocando un gran estruendo.

- ¿podrías hacer menos ruido sabes? – dijo Charlotte irónicamente.

- lo siento – dijo Alya y salió por la ventana seguida por su lechuza – muchas gracias, Charlotte, en serio, no sé que habría hecho sin ti.

- ¡ya vete! – dijo Charlotte sonriéndole mientras la chica se iba.

Lo primero que hizo Alya al estar a una distancia prudente de la mansión de los Delacour fue buscar un lápiz y un pergamino para enviarle una carta a Sirius y otra a Remus.

La lechuza de Alya alcanzó su destino en la madrugada, Sirius estaba con Kathy cuando recibió la carta.

- ¿de quien es? – preguntó la chica curiosa.

- ¡es de Aly!- dijo Black emocionado abriendo la carta.

_Sirius:_

_Hoy Charlotte me ayudo a escapar, espero que eso no le causara mucho inconvenientes con su familia, bueno, primo, te escribo para pedirte que me vengas a buscar a Paris, no quiero estar sola, te explico luego las razones, te las explico cuando estés aquí, no es algo que quiera especificar vía lechuza, no traigas a todos los chicos, es mejor que pasemos desapercibidos, por favor apúrate._

_Te quiero._

_Besitos._

_Alya Joanne Black._

Sirius le pidió a Kathy que lo perdonara pero ya tenía en mente a la persona que le pediría que lo acompañara a buscar a Alya, y esa persona era James.

- cuando te lleve a Francia, mi amor, será por algo especial, no porque tengamos que ir a Paris en plan misión de rescate a buscar a Alya – se excusó Sirius.

- de acuerdo – dijo Kathy besando a su novio y luego Sirius partió a buscar a James.

En la casa de los Delacour algo horrible se estaba desencadenando…

- ¡déjame tranquila!- rogaba Danielle – deja de perseguirme.

- te dije que si lograbas que mi hija se casara con un sangre pura lo haría ¡hasta te puse bajo un imperios y no lo lograste!

- ¡por favor sólo déjame sola! – rogó Danielle.

- ¡avada kedavra! – gritó el mortífago acabando con la vida de Danielle Delacour.

- ¡mamá! – gritó Jean Paul quien fue testigo de toda la escena.

- no puedo dejar cabos sueltos ¿o si? – Dijo el mortífago apuntando con la varita ahora a Jean Paul - ¡avada kedavra!

Charlotte vio a su hermano caer cerca del cadáver de su madre, pero a diferencia de éste no fue tan tonta como para gritar, salió corriendo, huyó a la casa de su hermano mayor.

En la mañana, cuando Remus despertó encontró a la lechuza de Alya parada en su velador, prácticamente arrancó la carta de las patas de la pobre lechuza y se dispuso a leerla.

_Remus:_

_Lobito, lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto, espero que Jean Paul no pusiera muchos hechizos sobre ti, realmente estoy muy apenada, pero hoy Charlotte me ayudó a escapar de la pieza donde me tenían encerrada los Delacour y Sirius vendrá a buscarme, cuando esté de vuelta en Londres iré a verte._

_Te quiero mucho._

_Besitos_

_Alya Joanne Black._

Remus quedó pensativo, la Alya que él conocía y que era su novia no necesitaría de nadie que la fuera a buscar a Francia, sencillamente sería capaz de volver a Londres sola¿Por qué la iba a ir a buscar Sirius?

Cuando James y Sirius encontraron a Alya, ésta estaba en una cafetería, la chica al verlos corrió a abrazarlos, era agradable ver caras familiares y amistosas después de estar encerrada una semana en esa horrible casa sin más compañía que Jean Paul que la iba a ver de vez en cuando y Danielle que le llevaba comida, por lo que terminaba deseando mejor no tener compañía.

- pensé que no volvería a verlos – confesó la chica después de abrazarlos por largo rato.

- no te librarás tan fácilmente de nosotros, chiquita- dijo James en tono bromista para alivianar la tensión del lugar.

- Aly, en tu carta pusiste que no querías estar sola, que tenías razones para no quererlo… ¿Cuáles son esas razones? – preguntó Sirius.

- bueno… - comenzó la chica bastante nerviosa – yo… hace, como un mes, recibí una carta de mi padre.

- ¿de tu papá, Aly? – preguntó James tan confundido como sorprendido.

- si, decía muchas cosas, bastante alarmantes por lo demás – dijo Alya sintiendo un escalofrío.

- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Sirius preocupado.

- que me seguía desde que nací, que creyera en la pureza de la sangre – dijo Alya con un tono que demostraba que no le prestaba importancia a lo último, pero agregó con algo de miedo – parece que es un mortífago.

James y Sirius intercambiaron iguales miradas de preocupación y luego miraron a Alya, no les parecía extraño, por comieran los Black, que el padre de Alya fuera un mortífago, lo que les parecía extraño, y a la vez preocupante, era que buscara a Alya ahora, después de no contactarse con ella en dieciséis años.

- ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa? – Ofreció James – estoy seguro de que a mi mamá no le importa.

- gracias, cornamenta, pero cuando volvamos a Londres iré a ver a Remus y volveré a Grimmauld Place.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó Sirius incrédulo - ¿Por qué?

- no puedo dejar a mi mamá sola en esa casa Sirius, ella no tiene la culpa de que ellos sean así – dijo Alya convencida – nada de lo que digas va a hacer que no valla a Grimmauld Place.

Cuando llegaron a Inglaterra lo primero que hicieron fue ir al lugar donde vivía Remus, que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad y era un humilde departamento, les abrió John Lupin, sonriente el hombre al reconocer a los chicos, los hizo pasar.

- buenos días, señor Lupin, yo soy Alya Black – dijo la chica extendiendo la mano.

- ¡Alya! – Dijo el hombre radiante de felicidad – gusto en conocerte – en vez de tomar su mano abrazó a la chica – que alegría que estés de vuelta, Remus estaba muy preocupado, mejor lo voy a buscar.

Cinco minutos después apareció Remus tras una puerta y cuando vio a Alya sonrió y la abrazó.

- Alyla, te extrañé tanto – dijo aún abrazando a la chica.

- yo también lobito, pero hay algo sobre lo que tenemos que hablar, algo que probablemente debí contarte a penas ocurrió – dijo la chica con una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro.

- ¿Qué pasó, gatita? – preguntó Remus.

Alya le contó lo que había pasado, y seguía pasando, con su padre y cuando vio a Bellatrix en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, Remus quedó muy preocupado.

- ahora voy a volver a Grimmauld Place – notificó la chica.

- ¡estas loca¡No te dejaré volver ahí! – gritó Remus furioso.

- tengo que ir, no dejaré a mi madre sola con tía Walburga y tío Orión – se justificó Alya.

Remus accedió y cuando Alya llegó a Grimmauld Place su madre le abrió la puerta, la mujer estaba llorando y no pensó dos veces antes de abrazarla.

- ¡Aly! Cariño, sé que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti, pero debes ser fuerte – dijo Nicole aún en llanto.

- si, lo es, mamá – dijo la chica mientras pensaba - _¿a que se refiere?_

- no puedo creer que Jean Paul y su madre estén muertos – dijo la mujer.

A Alya la recorrió un escalofrío, les guardaba resentimiento a Jean Paul y Danielle Delacour pero, no era como para desear que murieran, y menos como para tomar el hecho como si comentara el clima.

- yo tampoco, mamá – dijo sinceramente – si no te importa, quiero ir a mi cuarto ahora.

Alya subió las escaleras lentamente y entró a su pieza, que era la última de la casa, estaba tal como la había dejado, las paredes eran rosa pastel, la cama blanca y tenía cuadros de lunas y estrellas, no tenía muchos objetos personales ya que sólo estaba tres meses ocupando esa pieza y luego estaba en Hogwarts, pero ahora había algo nuevo, una lechuza que sólo había visto una vez.

- no, no de nuevo – dijo antes de acercarse y cerciorarse de que fuera la lechuza que ella pensaba, lamentablemente si era y traía una carta:

_Alya:_

_Todas tus acciones tienen su consecuencia, al fugarte de la casa Delacour provocaste la muerte de Danielle y Jean Paul Delacour… ¿realmente quieres esperar a que sea muy tarde para seguir el llamado de tu sangre?_

_Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti hija, piénsalo._

_Tu padre._

Alya quedó congelada, por culpa de ella dos personas estaban muertas, aún que sabía que no los había matado y no se habría fugado de saber lo que iba a pasar no podía dejar de pensar que esas dos muertes no eran más que culpa de ella, no quería que más gente inocente muriera porque ella no se unía a los mortífagos.

- ¿Aly? – Dijo su madre entrando en la habitación - ¿tienes hambre?... ¡cariño no llores!

Nicole corrió a abrazar y confortar a su hija, que siguió llorando aún más fuerte en los brazos de su madre, mientras acariciaba la espalda y el cabello de la chica Nicole vio la carta que estaba sobre la cama, la leyó y sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima.

- ¡Alya Joanne Black! – Gritó Nicole enfurecida - ¿Quién te mandó esta carta?

- al parecer mi padre – respondió Alya y se puso a la defensiva - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era hija de un mortífago?

- porque no sabía, pero no me sorprende – aclaró la mujer - ¿hace cuanto te escribe?

- esta es su segunda carta – contó la chica – y siempre dice lo mismo; que debo seguir el llamado de mi sangre.

- ¿quiere que te hagas mortífaga? – Dijo Nicole llegando a la indignación - ¡ese va a escucharme!

- ¿sabes donde está? – Alya no daba crédito a sus oídos.

**hola!!! espero que les gustara el muy atrasado capítulo¿sabrá Nicole donde está el papá de Alya? la respuesta a esta y otras interrogantes en el próximo capítulo (siempre quise decir algo así xD), actualizo a los cuatro reviews! (si la vida me lo permite)**

**ranking:**

**Jazu Potter: 4  
Klaudia Black: 4  
Susy: 3  
María: 3  
Leoni Tao91: 2  
bonny: 1  
Mackie Tonks ex Bongio: 1**

**Aún pienso en el premio xD, pero creo que ya lo tengo casi listo.**


	17. el primer desafío

**Respuesta a los Reviews:**

**Bongio: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, en serio, muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Klaudia Black: hey! que el hecho de que seas mi hermana no quiere decir que tengas el derecho de meterte a leer mis cuadernos, a penas sepa que vienes para copiapó voy a meter mis cuadernos a mi mochila, que de por sí está pesada, pero debo protegerlos de tus ojos mirones xD, es que realmente en los cuadernos está horriblemente escrito, te quiero sis, besitos, gracias por el review.**

**Jazu Potter: mamix! ultimamente hemos hablado demasiado poco, te extraño muchísimo, te quiero mucho, gracias por el review.**

**Leoni Tao91: no te preocupes por no haberte pasado, gracias por el review.**

**mariela: me alegro de que te gustara la historia, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que me demoro siglos en actualizar, pero lo hago , gracias por el review.**

**michis: me alegro de que el fic te paresca bueno e intrigante, gracias por el review.**

**María: me alegro de que vuelvas a la tecnología, aún que es una lástima que eso signifique que estas de nuevo en clases, gracias por el review.**

El primer desafío:

- la verdad, no, pero mi lechuza lo encontrará – dijo Nicole bastante confiada de sí misma.

- suerte con eso – dijo Alya escéptica – si no te molesta tengo mucho sueño.

- hasta mañana, cielo – se despidió su madre y abandonó la habitación para dejar a su hija dormir.

Alya realmente no tenía sueño, no era por eso que había hecho que su madre abandonara la habitación, la verdad era que realmente necesitaba tiempo para estar consigo misma y tomar una decisión acerca de la situación con su padre de una vez por todas, no podía permitir que gente inocente siguiera pagando por algo que sólo ella podía pagar, aún que no fuera su culpa, ella era la que tenía que pagar, si no, él no se detendrá jamás.

Al día siguiente en la casa de los Clark, Lily y Kathy se levantaron a desayunar, ambas sentían que no habían dormido lo suficiente y que la cama estaba demasiado cómoda para abandonarla, pero la noticia que recibieron en el comedor les quitó todo el sueño.

- buenos días – saludaron Lily y Kathy al llegar al comedor.

- Kathy – dijo su hermana mayor – hoy llegó una lechuza para ti, era negra.

- ¡debe ser Aly! – Gritó Kathy emocionada – gracias Martha.

_Kathy:_

_Te he extrañado demasiado¿sigue Lily en tu casa? Deberíamos juntarnos algún día las tres, las he extrañado muchísimo a las dos, en serio, no pueden ni imaginarse cuanto las he necesitado últimamente, a demás hay algo que considero que sería apropiado que supieran, pero no me gustaría decírselos vía lechuza, es mejor que se los diga a penas las vea, mándale saludos a Lily, y dile que la quiero mucho, al igual que a ti. _

_Cualquier cosa les enviaré otra carta, si tienen idea de donde y cuando nos podemos juntar me lo dicen._

_Besitos._

_Alya Joanne Black._

- Lily, toma – dijo Kathy y le entregó la carta.

Cuando Lily terminó de leer la carta no pudo evitar preocuparse por lo que les iba a contar Alya, lo hacía mucho más preocupante el hecho de que fuera mejor decirlo en persona que en una carta, las malas noticias, según la experiencia de Lily, siempre eran a la cara, al menos los muggles lo hacían así, decir las cosas por teléfono o por cartas era muy frío para ellos, en cambio a la cara se podría demostrar el pesar que significaba para esa persona dar una noticia tan lamentable, pero a Lily aún le quedaba la esperanza de que Alya era, hasta donde se sabía, una sangre pura, criada al puro estilo de los brujos, por lo que tal vez para ella las cosas al momento de comunicar noticias fueran diferentes.

- no se preocupen, chicas, yo abro – dijo Martha y salió con dirección a la puerta.

Cuando Martha abrió se encontró con dos chicos, ambos de cabello negro azabache, uno de ellos tenía los ojos almendrados, cubiertos por unas gafas y el otro los ojos claros, ambos representaban tener la misma edad de Kathy y Lily por lo que antes de que los chicos le dijeran algo Martha ya tenía una vaga idea de a que venían.

- ¿esta es la casa de Katherine Clark? – preguntó Sirius.

- si – respondió Martha con una sonrisa – ella está en el comedor con Lily, pasen.

- ¿con… con Lily¿Lily Evans? – preguntó preocupado James, sin moverse, aún que ya tenía el permiso de Martha para pasar.

- si, con ella – afirmó Martha, sin prestarle atención a la preocupación y perplejidad que transmitía la voz de James.

Ambos entraron y vieron a Kathy hablando con Lily, ésta última estaba de espaldas por lo que no pudo ver a los chicos aparecer mientras Kathy seguía hablando mirando a los ojos a su amiga, por lo que se daba a entender que el tema era bastante serio.

- por eso yo creo que… - decía Kathy, esa era la parte más complicada de lo que estaba diciéndole a Lily, por lo que tuvo que mirar a otro lugar y al hacerlo se percató de la presencia de los recién llegados - ¡Sirius¡James!

Kathy corrió a besar a Sirius, el chico la recibió con los brazos abiertos, se dieron un beso corto, lo que le tomó a Lily darse la vuelta para ver a los chicos, cuando ya los tenían en frente se les olvidó el tema que estaban hablando, que no era tan importante después de todo.

- hola Sirius, hola James – saludó Lily.

- _¡Merlín¿Por qué se tiene que ver tan bonita?... es que ella nunca se ve mal… No James,Lily es tu amiga, sólo tu amiga y nada más, tu novia es Jazu, J-A-Z-U, tu quieres a Jazu, James, no vas a arruinarlo sólo porque a Lily se le ocurre estar cada vez más bonita¡no te fijes en eso! Que es tu amiga y ya _– pensaba James al tiempo que saludaba a sus amigas.

Los chicos les explicaron lo que estaba pasando con Alya y luego fueron a una cafetería Muggle para hablar más a gusto del tema, ya que en un lugar con magos sería muy peligroso, aún que el peligro de hablar en un lugar repleto de muggles también era importante, si alguno de ellos los escuchaba, probablemente los creería locos, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que creyera lo que estaban diciendo, y se agarrarían un gran problema con el ministerio de magia.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Lily.

Todos se miraron preocupados, sin ninguna idea brillante que dar para tener un mínimo de esperanza, es que en sí el problema no era uno que pudieran resolver ellos solos, porque no lo estaban viviendo y quizás podían postular soluciones, pero no eran ellos quienes tendrían que realizarlas, era Alya y ninguno de ellos quería poner a Alya en peligro.

- yo creo que podríamos…

- disculpa que te interrumpa, Canuto, pero¿alguien conoce a ese hombre?

Un par de mesas más alejadas de los chicos había un hombre, vestido completamente de negro, o al menos de ropa muy oscura, que usaba una especie de capucha, por lo que sus facciones se encontraban cubiertas y era casi imposible para los chicos decir quien era, pero podían notar que los estaba mirando, ya que la luz permitía que vieran hacia que lado tenía inclinada la cabeza y, aún que no podían descifrar sus facciones, podían decir hacia que lugar miraban sus ojos.

- ni idea – dijo Sirius preocupado – será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Actuando lo más normal que podían, tomando en cuenta que un hombre los miraba casi de manera psicópata, pidieron la cuenta, al momento que lo hicieron el encapuchado, luego de esperar un momento, los imitó, cuando salieron se apresuraron por perderse de vista rápidamente, pero el encapuchado salió tan sólo unos segundos después que ellos, anticipándose al hecho de que se apresurarían, por lo que no importaba cuanto se habían apurado anteriormente, el encapuchado aún tenía la posibilidad de ver todos y cada uno de los movimientos de los chicos.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Lily en susurros preocupada de que el hombre la fuera a escuchar, cosa que era posible ya que la distancia que los separaba de el extraño hombre era poca.

- separémonos – dijo James en susurros también.

- yo y Kathy, doblaremos a la derecha en la siguiente esquina y tú, James, junto con Lily, doblarán hacia la derecha – dijo Sirius, rápidamente y en susurros intentando evitar que cualquier persona, aparte de James, Kathy y Lily, comprendieran sus palabras.

Los chicos se dividieron en los grupos anteriormente mencionados, y siguieron caminando, actuando como si nada estuviera pasando, a la espera que ver que camino tomaría el sujeto, se dirigieron una última mirada de preocupación antes de separarse.

El hombre siguió a Sirius y Kathy, que muy tarde se dieron cuenta que habían doblado hacia un callejón sin salida, no tenían ningún lugar hacia el cual pudieran correr y el hombre ya los tenía prácticamente acorralados, mientras comenzaba a sacar su varita, ahora podían ver la cara del hombre, que les resultaba muy familiar, pero aún así no les recordaba a nadie en particular.

- el Black rebelde – dijo el hombre en tono de burla mientras jugaba con su varita – pero que modales los míos, te persigo sin presentarme, mucho gusto, soy el padre de tu prima.

Al oír estas palabras, Kathy y Sirius se asustaron, ya que ambos conocían la historia de los anónimos, hicieron el intento de sacar sus varitas, sin que el hombre lo notara, pero como mortífago, el hombre sabía exactamente lo que estaban haciendo.

- ¡accio! – Las varitas volaron directamente al padre de Alya - ¿quieren irse tan pronto? Sirius no seas descortés y preséntame a esta bella dama.

Sirius aferró a Kathy fuertemente contra él, para luego esconderla tras su espalda, como si de esta manera el hombre se fuera a olvidar de que la chica alguna vez estuvo allí.

- ¡que me presentes a la chica! – gritó el padre de Alya visiblemente enojado.

Kathy se asustó mucho, pero notó que Sirius no parecía estar dispuesto a presentarla, se notaba muy seguro de sí mismo, aún que ella dudaba que esa seguridad fuera suficiente para sacarlos de esa situación.

- me llamo Katherine – se presentó al fin y se movió a un costado de Sirius, para que a la mínima posibilidad el chico pudiera escapar.

Ahora Sirius estaba asustado, asustado por lo que le pudiera ocurrir a Kathy, sabía que los mortífagos odiaban a los sangre sucia, y conocía el estado de la sangre de su novia, y le asustaba que existiera la posibilidad de que el mortíago que tenían en frente pudiera conocerlo también, y lo que pudiera hacer al respecto.

El estado de desorientación referente a lo que pudiera hacer lo asustaba, también el hecho de estar sin varita y las ordenes con las que podría venir ese mortífago.

- bueno Katherine, supongo que conoces a mi hija – comenzó el hombre pero Sirius no le dio posibilidad de terminar, ya que las palabras que había dicho el mortífago habían reemplazado su miedo por rabia.

- ¡ella no es tu hija¡Para ser su padre tendrías que haberla criado! – a ese punto la voz de Sirius era tan alta que a Kathy no le habría sorprendido que Lily la escuchara – no vuelvas a llamarla tu hija.

El hombre se acercó a Sirius, quitando a Kathy de su campo visual, la chica lo aprovechó para recuperar su varita y la de Sirius, sin que el hombre la sintiera, ahora tan sólo debía decidir como actuar para poder darle su varita a Sirius y que ambos se largaran de ahí.

- ¿eso crees? – preguntó el hombre apuntando a Sirius con la varita.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – gritó Kathy y le quitó la varita al mago y le lanzó a Sirius la que le pertenecía.

Ambos chicos apuntaron al hombre con sus respectivas varitas, él comenzó a retroceder a medida que los chicos se acercaban a él, los papeles habían cambiado tan rápido que el hombre no había tenido ni tiempo para reaccionar que ya no era el que cazaba, si no que estaba siendo cazado.

- ¿Quién está indefenso ahora? – preguntó Sirius burlesco.

El hombre corrió hacia su varita cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y desapareció dejando a los chicos, sobre todo a Kathy, bastante asustados.

Lily y James seguían corriendo, ninguno de ellos había querido mirar hacia atrás, por el miedo que sentían hacia ambos posibles escenarios, uno de ellos era que el hombre los siguiera persiguiendo, en el otro escenario el hombre no estaría, pero, eso significaría que el hombre estaba tras Kathy y Sirius, ambas expectativas eran aterradoras, pero Lily decidió mirar y ver cual era el escenario que tenían tras ellos.

El escenario que tenía tras ella era uno que ni en sus más aterradoras pesadillas había sido capaz de imaginar, había un hombre tras ellos, él no estaba corriendo, pero parecía duplicar la velocidad a la que iban ella y James, tenía un rostro que asemejaba al de una serpiente, Lily al reconocerla se paró en seco, ocasionando que James parara también, cuando el chico vio al hombre lo reconoció inmediatamente, igual que Lily, era Voldemort.

- un sangre pura con una sangre sucia, Potter estás manchando tu apellido – la voz de Voldemort era una mezcla entre burla y reto.

Lily comenzó a tiritar del miedo, había escuchado cosas horribles acerca de Voldemort, muchas cosas horribles, pero la que más miedo le causaba era su odio hacia los sangre sucia, James notó el miedo que estaba sintiendo la pelirroja y tomó su mano intentando hacerla sentir un poco mejor.

- ¡AHHHHHHH! – el gritó de Lily estaba cargado de una espantosa nota de pánico, porque tenía una serpiente enroscándose en su pierna.

- ¡déjala tranquila! – gritó James intentando con su pie quitar la serpiente de la pierna de Lily.

- ¡únete a mi, James! Únete a mi – Voldemort sacó su varita y apuntó a Lily – o deja que ella pague las consecuencias de tus decisiones.

- yo…

- no, James, déjalo, que haga lo que quiera, tú no te le puedes unir, nunca – pidió Lily.

- como quieras, sangre sucia – dijo Voldemort - ¡Avada…!

- ¡Lily! – James se tiró a salvar a la chica, quedando él expuesto a la maldición, pero Lily lo quitó del camino acercándolo a ella.

James se enderezó rápidamente y utilizó un hechizo que aprendió una vez que Snape lo utilizó contra él, arrepintiéndose luego y utilizando el contra hechizo, pero James no planeaba utilizarlo.

- ¡sectusempra! –gritó Potter y el "gran mago" comenzó a desangrase frente a sus ojos.

Voldemort desapareció con un movimiento de varita, aún sangrando.

- vipera evanesca – dijo James y la serpiente que atacaba a Lily desapareció - ¿estás bien?

Lily estalló en llanto, James la abrazó y trató en vano de calmarla, luego de un rato así aparecieron, por el otro lado de la calle, Kathy y Sirius.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Kathy corriendo hacia donde se encontraban Lily y James.

- nos atacó Tú-Sabes-Quién – dijo James con un tono que delataba su susto – estuvo a punto de matar a Lily.

- ¿estás bien, pelirroja? – preguntó Sirius.

Lily abrió la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido, era como si el susto y el shock. le hubieran quitado las palabras, estaba prácticamente muda, atinó a asentir levemente.

- creo que es mejor que te deje con Kathy – dijo James.

- n… no, por… por favor, no… me, no me de, dejes – pidió Lily luchando por que las palabras le salieran.

James se paró en seco y la pelirroja lo abrazó como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a ver en su vida.

- _¡merlín¿Por qué me hace esto? No ve que hago todo lo posible por olvidarla y concentrarme en Jazu _– pensaba el chico Potter.

- el hombre que estaba en la cafetería es el padre de Aly – comentó Sirius alterando a Lily aún más.

- ¿deberíamos decirle? – preguntó Kathy.

- esperemos a que pase su cumpleaños y le decimos, no veo porque razón arruinarle la fiesta – dijo James.

Voldemort apareció en una pieza muy oscura, aún desangrándose, uno de sus mortífagos movió su varita y cortó el flujo de la sangre.

- ese Potter es un problema – dijo Voldemort – y esa sangre sucia amiga suya también.

- no se preocupe, mi Lord – dijo el mortífago quitándose la máscara – yo me encargo de Potter.

- no te olvides de la sangre sucia, Severus – dijo Voldemort.

- para ella tengo algo especial – aseguró Snape.

Snape salió de allí, planeando lo que le haría a James, mientras una sonrisa retorcida cruzaba su rostro, cuando estaba lejos de Voldemort, éste mando a llamar a Bellatrix.

- anda y asegúrate de que cumpla con su palabra, Bellatrix, no me gustaría que algo "desafortunado" le ocurriera a Severus – dijo Voldemort.

- no se preocupe, mi Lord, yo me encargo – dijo Bellatrix con un brillo maligno en los ojos.

Narcisa siguió a Snape y encontró que el chico se ponía a escribir…

_Cuando me miras_

_Siento que me entregas…_

- ¡no, eso no sirve! – se reprochó Snape.

- ¿Snape¿Escribes un poema? Jajaja espera a que le cuente a Narcisa – se burló Bellatrix.

- no, Bella, espera, pro favor, esto lo hago para atrapar a Evans – dijo Snape, lo que en parte era cierto.

- mmm… de acuerdo, pero me tendrás que explicar tu plan – dijo la chica Black aún no convencida de que Snape estuviera diciéndole la verdad.

Después de que Snape inventara un plan lo suficientemente macabro para que Narcisa se lo creyera, ella se fue dejando a Snape solo, para que pudiera continuar escribiendo sin ninguna interrupción.

_Tu pelo del color del fuego,_

_Fuego con el que yo me quemaría_

_Si tan sólo con eso_

_Lograra que fueras mía._

El plan que Snape había inventado no le parecía del todo macabro a medida que escribía el poema, después de todo, Lily no era suya, por más que eso deseara, Lily no era suya y jamás lo sería, no mientras James estuviera en el medio, mientras los ojos de Lily sólo pudieran ver a James no tendrían tiempo para fijarse en él.

Cuando Snape decidió que el poema estaba listo para ser enviado, luego de haber modificado gran parte de este haciendo parecer que lo había escrito de nuevo, lo pasó en limpió en un pergamino mucho más presentable que el otro, que estaba completamente tachado, lo guardo en el sobre, escribió Lily Evans en la parte exterior de éste, lo ató a las patas de la lechuza y lo envió.

Llegó a la conclusión de que la idea no era tan macabra después de todo, de hecho era un excelente plan, ya que si Lily no podía ser de él, no sería de nadie, mucho menos del estúpido de Potter.

**holaa!!! de acuerdo, admito que si, ya me he demorado mucho actualizando, pero intentare demorarme menos, a demás que ahora tengo una semana de licencia, haré todo lo que pueda por pasar el fic lo más rápido al computador, en fin, a las preguntas para que especulen acerca del próximo capítulo.**

¿seguirá James con Jazu o admitirá que no se puede sacar a Lily de la cabeza¿cumplirá Snape con su palabra y se encargará de Potter y la sangre sucia¿Cómo se tomará Alya el hecho de que su padre acose a sus amigos?

**ranking:**

**1º Klaudia Black y Jazu Potter: 5  
2º María: 4  
3º Susy y Leoni Tao91: 3  
4º Bongio: 2  
****5º Bonny, Mariela y Machis: 1**

**ya he decidido el premio!!! va para el primer y segundo lugar.**

**1º lugar: personaje en la segunda parte del fic, elección de nombre y características de este, también conocimiento de la trama de la segunda parte del fic y podrá leer algunos fragmentos de lo que ocurrirá.  
2º lugar: conocimiento de la trama de la segunda parte del fic y podrá leer algunos fragmentos de lo que ocurrirá.**

**actualizo en cuatro críticas (si es que puedo)**

_bss Ferny Lupin_


	18. Un cumpleaños muy Black

**respuesta a reviews:**

**Klaudia Black: dios sabe que intento actualizar a las 4! pero no se puede, no soy superman ni mucho menos... jajaja, eso, tu piensa en nuevos fics numas xD, ya sis te quiero, gracias por el review.**

**Jazu Potter: si, mal padre, muy mal padre, gracias por el review, te quiero..**

**Michis: gracias por el review, y en cuento al concurso será interesante saber quien va a ganar, y si esque el primer lugar será uno o dos xD**

**María: si, yo igual creo que Alya es lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar a sus amigos y novio, aún que no sé si indefinidamente, que todos tienen un límite y ella no es la excepción, madrugar es lo peor cuando se vuelve a clases, y no s´cuantos capitulos más tendrá el fic, pero digamos que tiene hartos más, y la segunda parte, tan pronto como termine esto y comience a escribirla, se la muestre a los ganadores y cree a sus personajes, gracias por el review.**

**Susy xDD: si, ya lo admito, debería hacerlo, cuando? no sé, terminará cantándola? no sé xD, pero de que le viene la canción, le viene¿quien te dice que no se pasará al lado oscuro de la fuerza? me alegra que creas que no tengo errores de redacción, pero deben andar por ahí en algún lado, camuflados xD ya, gracias por el review, besitos, te quiero.**

Un cumpleaños muy Black:

La mañana del diez de Agosto, Alya despertó encontrando muchas lechuzas sobre su cama, con una sonrisa abrió la lechuza que parecía llevar más tiempo ahí, ya que se encontraba más cerca de ella.

- Remus – susurró Alya con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Alyla:_

_Gatita¡Feliz cumpleaños¡Tienes diecisiete! Al fin puedes imponerte a esas estúpidas reglas a las que te someten los Black, intentaré pasar a verte hoy, espero que tu tía no me eche, ojalá te guste tu regalo._

_Te amo, besos._

_Remus John Lupin._

Alya tomó la caja que venía junto a la carta de Remus, dentro había un pequeño marco con una foto de los dos juntos, muy acaramelados y una figurita de un lobo acompañado de una gata. Alya no pudo evitar que una sonrisa boba se le formara al ver a Remus en esa foto, antes de tomar la siguiente carta, que era de Lily.

_Alya:_

_Amiga espero que pases un muy feliz cumpleaños, al fin vas a poder salir de esa casa de locos, y estar donde tu quieras, se fuerte con lo que esta pasando, porque algo me dice que no es lo peor que se aproxima, sé que no suena muy alentador, pero es lo que creo, espero que nos veamos pronto._

_Te quiero._

_Lily Evans._

El regalo de Lily era un libro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, cosa que Alya consideró muy útil en ese momento.

Aún que le quedaban muchas lechuzas y paquetes por abrir, Alya se detuvo un momento y se puso a examinar las cartas de Lily y Remus con mayor atención, ambas hablaban del hecho de que ya por su edad podía hacerle frente a su familia, Remus lo había puesto con todas sus letras _"Al fin puedes imponerte a esas estúpidas reglas a las que te someten los Black"_ en cambio Lily lo había dicho, pero de una manera un poco más sutil _"al fin vas a poder salir de esa casa de locos, y estar donde tu quieras" _no podía culparlos, tenían razón, lo más sensato sería huir ahora que podía, pero no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Qué pensarían todos al descubrir que no huiría y como orgullosa Gryffindor que era se quedaría y afrontaría la vida con valentía?... probablemente la internaran en San Mungo por loca.

Con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a abrir los demás paquetes, leyendo las cartas que venían con ellos, todas con el característico "feliz cumpleaños" y buenos deseos y esperanzas de reunirse pronto, sin mencionar las felicitaciones porque al fin podría marcharse de la casa Black, Kathy le regaló un vestido blanco muy hermoso que terminada con una línea de flores de tonos rosados, James un collar en forma de estrella, Sirius un peluche en forma de perro negro con los ojos grises y una nota que decía: _"ya que dices que es subliminal, espero que con esto no me olvides"_ también había una carta de Andrómeda, que sorprendió mucho a Alya, ya que ésta evitaba escribirle cuando se encontraba en la mansión Black y esperaba a la vuelta a Hogwarts para enviarle su regalo y las correspondientes disculpas por no enviarlo a la fecha.

_Primita: _

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que la pases muy bien, mándale saludos a la tía Nicole, cuídate, te quiero._

_Besitos._

_Andrómeda Tonks._

Le sorprendió a Alya lo corta y concisa que había sido la carta de Andrómeda, pero en vez de seguir cuestionándose, Alya agradeció que al menos alguien no le decía que se marchara de esa casa cuanto antes. L regalo de Andrómeda era un vestido negro, con tirantes, diseñado para una fiesta de gala o algún evento importante, venía con una nota: _"si conozco a los Black, como sé que los conozco, necesitarás esto"_

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – dijo Nicole al entrar en la habitación y ver a su hija despierta.

- gracias mamá, por cierto Andrómeda manda saludos – le contó la chica.

- eso es muy dulce de su parte – el rostro de Nicole estaba cubierto por una sonrisa – Alya, hoy te quiero especialmente hermosa, tu tía te organizó un baile.

- tengo algo perfecto que usar – sonrió al mirar el vestido.

Nicole abandonó el cuarto de su hija, para dejarla admirar sus regalos en paz, luego de entregarle el suyo propio y admirar la felicidad con la que la chica lo había abierto, era un diario mágico, escribiría las cosas que le pasaran a diario a Alya, agregándole las emociones que había sentido al respecto, Alya no dudó en activarlo, pensó que en algún momento le gustaría recordar las cosas claramente.

Se quedó mirando el diario por unos momentos, sorprendida de que no escribiera nada, luego cayó en cuenta de que era porque no pasaba nada digno de escribirse en un diario. Minutos más tarde, en los que Alya se entretuvo botando los papeles que envolvían los regalos y guardar estos en su baúl le llegó otra lechuza, una desagradablemente familiar.

_Alya:_

_Hija mía, tengo el regalo perfecto para ti, es de mi parte, de mi lord y de todos mis compañeros en general, esperamos que te guste, sólo recuerda que te advertí de las consecuencias… si no nos tomas en cuenta tu familia sufrirá Alya…_

Alya, temerosa, abrió el paquete, tuvo que cubrir su boca con una mano para evitar el grito que se ahogó en su boca sin posibilidad de salir, aún que el miedo que le había causado el "regalo" podía observarse en su cara. Su padre le había enviado una capucha negra y una máscara de mortífago. Ahora Alya realmente estaba comenzando a asustarse, esto parecía un callejón sin salida y cada vez parecía acercarse más al final.

En la tarde Kathy, Sirius James, Lily y, por supuesto, Remus fueron a ver a Alya, los chicos lograron entrar desapercibidos a la casa, con la ayuda de Sirius que conocía las falencias del sistema de seguridad que utilizaban los Black, y, una vez dentro, con los dotes de merodeadores de los chicos, lograron pasar inadvertidos hasta la habitación de Alya.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – gritaron los cinco chicos.

- ¡chicos! – Gritó Alya visiblemente contenta - ¿Cómo lograron pasar?

- somos los merodeadores ¿Qué esperabas? – dijo Remus con tono de suficiencia para ganar la atención de Alya.

- ¡Remus! – gritó Alya.

Remus y Alya se besaron por largo rato hasta que Sirius se aclaró la garganta para que se separaran y recordaran que tenían público.

- ¿recibiste nuestros regalos?

- si, están hermosos – dijo Aly sinceramente.

- vámonos – dijo Lily.

- ¿ya se van¿Tan pronto? – el tono de Alya denotaba que se encontraba decepcionada.

- tú te vas con nosotros – dijo James como si fuera obvio.

- ¿crees que vamos a dejarte aquí ahora que puedes irte¿Acaso estás loca? – preguntó Kathy dudando de la salud mental de su amiga.

- no me voy a ir – la expresión de Alya demostraba cautela ante lo que dirían sus amigos, pero su voz decisión.

Todos abrieron la boca para protestar, pero Alya antes de dejarlos les entregó la carta que le había enviado su padre, los cinco la leyeron detenidamente.

- te entiendo pero… ¿Cuál fue su regalo? – preguntó Lily preocupada.

- un traje de mortífago – dijo Alya y respiró profundo antes de continuar – quiero que me escuchen y que me escuchen bien, por favor no se nieguen a lo que les voy a pedir, considérenlo un deseo de cumpleaños ¿de acuerdo?

- de acuerdo – accedieron todos un poco reacios.

- hoy la tía Walburga ha organizado un baile para mi, me gustaría que se quedaran porque será la última vez que nos veamos hasta que entremos de nuevo a Hogwarts.

- pero Aly…

- pero Aly, nada, no quiero ponerlos en peligro, por favor, si les pasa algo yo me muero, por mi no se preocupen que voy a estar bien – aseguró y antes de continuar cambió su tono a uno alegre – ahora vallan a cambiarse que la fiesta es en tan sólo cuatro horas y necesitan ropa.

Lily, Kathy, Sirius y James abandonaron la habitación ante una disimulada señal de Remus, fingiendo ir a buscar algo que ponerse y también ir a arreglarse.

- gatita – comenzó Remus.

- lobito, entiéndeme, por favor, es sólo un mes, ya verás como Dumbledore soluciona todo esto – dijo con una sonrisa que influía esperanza – ahora ve a arreglarte que quiero que todos vean que tengo el novio más bello de todo el mundo.

Cuando Remus se fue, luego de darle un tierno beso, Alya se comenzó a preguntar si realmente todo era tan sencillo como ella lo hacía parecer, estaba segura de que no lo era, pero tenía que aparentar que si, mínimo para influirse algo de esperanza, que parecía estar muy escasa para ella.

Esa noche, cuando la mayor parte de los invitados ya estaba en el salón, Walburga llamó la atención de todos ellos antes de comenzar a hablar, Alya sabía que ya era hora de que apareciera.

- _tranquila, respira, puedes hacer esto, es sólo fingir un poco _– pensaba Alya mientras esperaba a que su tía Walburga la llamara.

- Magos y brujas – comenzó Walburga – quisiera presentarles a mi sobrina, Alya Joanne Black, una nueva integrante de nuestro círculo.

- _¿una nueva integrante de nuestro círculo?_ – pensó Alya mientras bajaba las escaleras, buscando a sus amigos.

Cuando terminó de baja las escaleras y vio a Remus una idea cruzó su mente, y no pudo evitar llevarla a cabo.

- y yo, Alya Joanne Black, quiero presentarles a mi novio, Remus John Lupin – Alya tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

Remus abrió los ojos como platos cuando Alya tomó su mano y lo besó delante de todos, logrando enfurecer a su tía.

- ¡Alya! – gritó Walburga.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica Black, poniendo el rostro más inocente que pudo.

Alberga bufó, se dio una media vuelta y continuó con la fiesta. Metros más allá bailaban Kathy y Sirius, este último precavido de que nadie advirtiera su presencia.

- Sirius¿Qué crees que pase con Aly? – preguntó Kathy.

- no lo sé, pero si ella quiere pasar por esto sola debemos dejarla, ella es fuerte y si necesita ayuda va a pedirla – dijo Sirius convencido.

James intentaba evitar a Lily a toda costa, quería concentrarse en Jazz, por que quería a la chica, pero la idea de Lily no lo dejaba, por más que lo intentaba le resultaba imposible.

Cuando la fiesta terminó los seis amigos se reunieron, concientes de que era la ultima vez que una de ellos los acompañaría, al menos hasta septiembre, y se les hacía increíblemente difícil una despedida, Alya les había pedido que tampoco le enviaran cartas, no sabía hasta que punto era vigilada, y no quería arriesgarse.

- chicas, no me miren así – pidió Alya – cuando volvamos a Hogwarts podremos estar juntas cuanto queramos.

- espero que Dumbledore tenga alguna solución para esto – dijo Lily.

- no se preocupen, ya pensaremos en algo – dijo Alya con convicción en la voz – chicas las quiero mucho.

- nosotras también te queremos a ti – dijeron Lily y Kathy.

Las tres amigas se abrazaron fuertemente, no era que no pudieran soportar pasar tiempo separadas, era la razón por la que lo estaban haciendo, la preocupación con la que las dejaba.

- hasta septiembre, chiquita – dijo James antes de abrazar a su amiga.

- puedes apostarlo, cornamenta – dijo Alya y ambos se abrazaron.

Cuando Sirius se acercó a su prima no le dijo nada, tan sólo la abrazó, ella le devolvió el abrazo, estuvieron largo tiempo así, agarrados fuertemente, tal como o habían hecho el día que Sirius se había fugado, diciéndoselo todo en el abrazo, ya que las palabras les sobraban.

- lobito… - comenzó Alya, pero no fue capaz de continuar por lo que abrazó a Remus fuertemente.

- tú vas a estar bien – dijo Remus, intentando convencer más a si mismo que a la chica – tú tienes que estar bien.

- aquí no termina nada, Remus – dijo Alya y luego se le formó una sonrisa traviesa – tendrás un premio por esto.

- ¿un premio? – preguntó Remus.

- ¿recuerdas la sala de historia de la magia? – Alya utilizó un tono meloso mientras Remus asentía – tu premio será mucho mejor.

- ¡demasiada información! – gritó Sirius y todos rieron.

- hasta pronto, gatita – se despidió Remus.

- nos vemos pronto, lobito – se despidió Alya.

Remus y Alya se besaron como si se les acabara el mundo, aún que ambos pudieron sentir el dolor del otro en el beso, pero también el amor que intentaban expresar.

Cuando ya todos se habían ido a sus casas Alya fue a acostarse, aún que no podía conciliar el sueño, colocó sus rodillas contra su pecho y abrazó sus piernas, manteniéndose en posición fetal, a la espera de que el tiempo pasara rápido y pudieran volver a Hogwarts.

**hola!! me salió corto pero emotivo xD, ya, creo que ahora no podré preguntas y los dejaré a ustedes preguntarme cosas, pero no esperen que responda si va a pasar algo o no xD**

**ranking:**

**1º Klaudia Black & Jazu Potter: 6  
2º María: 5  
3º Susy : 4  
5º Leoni Tao: 3  
6º Machis & Bongio: 2  
7º Mariela: 1**

**ok, para no prometer en vano, no actualizo antes de los cuatro reviews xD**

**_bss Ferny Lupin_**


	19. con necesidad de soluciones

Con necesidad de soluciones:

La mañana del primero de septiembre causó gran excitación en el grupo de amigos de Gryffindor que estaba a punto de comenzar su séptimo año, Kathy, Lily, Sirius, James y Remus llegaron bastante temprano ese día, con la esperanza de que mientras más temprano estuvieran en el andén, más pronto partirían a Hogwarts y más pronto podrían hablar con Dumbledore.

Pero el motivo principal de toda la excitación era que por fin podrían reunirse los seis nuevamente, pero un elemento del grupo de amigos faltaba, el tren estaba a dos minutos de partir y Alya no estaba por ninguna parte.

- ¿Cómo se le ocurre desaparecer así? – preguntaba Sirius indignado.

- ¿es que no conoce lo que es la puntualidad? – preguntó James igual de molesto.

- de hecho si la conozco, querido Cornamenta, y si mi reloj no está malo aún me quedaban dos minutos para aparecer – dijo Alya con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras pasaba con porte orgulloso entre su amigo y su primo - ¿Qué tal, chicos?

- ¡Aly! – gritaron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo, abrazando a la chica.

Entre los dos tenían apretada a Alya en medio, dificultándole la respiración, pero eso no le importaba a Alya, por ahora, porque los había extrañado tanto que respirar era un detalle menor, hasta que apareció otra persona a la cual Alya necesitaba abrazar.

- chicos, los quiero y todo, pero… me ahogo – dijo Alya forzándose para poder hablar.

- Alyla… - susurró Remus a unos metros de ella.

- Remus…

A Alya le parecía que Remus estaba cambiado, que estaba más lindo, que durante el tiempo que no se habían visto el verano había actuado sobre él y estaba más hermoso de lo que lo recordaba, sentía que sus memorias no le habían hecho justicia. Mientras estaba perdida en esos pensamientos no fue consiente de que Remus se estaba moviendo hasta que el chico la tuvo entre sus brazos.

- te extrañé demasiado – dijo Alya sinceramente.

- yo también, gatita, pero ahora no nos vamos a separar más – dijo Remus besándola.

Alya estuvo reacia a contestar eso, no era algo que pudiera asegurar, no si veía que Remus podía encontrarse en peligro por causa de ella, pero si así era sabía exactamente de que sería capaz de desaparecer de su vida, sin importarle cuanto sufriría ella, si él podía estar a salvo.

- ¡Aly! – Alya se giró rápidamente para ver quien la había llamado.

- ¡Lily¡Kathy! – Remus soltó a su novia dándole paso para que esta saludara a sus amigas.

Las tres amigas se abrazaron fuertemente, ante la mirada de los chicos, luego se miraron a los ojos, como si a través de ellos pudieran contarse todo lo que se habían perdido de la vida de la otra y parecía que de alguna manera si podían, porque cuando rompieron el contacto visual parecían bastante satisfechas, lo que era extraño, porque se habían mirado las tres al mismo tiempo, y no habían movido sus miradas ni una vez.

- hay algo que deberías saber, Aly – dijo Sirius – pero mejor abordemos el tren que si no nos quedamos abajo.

Cuando ya estaban en el compartimiento del tren los chicos comenzaron a contarle a Alya su episodio con Voldemort y el mortífago, aclarándole que el hombre había asegurado ser su padre.

- ¿Cuándo fue esto? – preguntó Alya con un rostro que reflejaba su preocupación, pero lo mantenía lo más controlado posible.

- los primeros días de agosto – contó Kathy.

- ¡y no me lo dijeron! – el rostro de Alya había pasado de la preocupación a la indignación.

- ¡te lo íbamos a decir después de tu cumpleaños! Pero como no quisiste vernos – se defendió Sirius.

- ok, ya, fue mi culpa no enterarme, aún que eso no quita que me lo contaran en mi cumpleaños de todas maneras – todos la miraron con cara asesina, por lo que se rectifico – pero, vale, es mi culpa, en todo caso, sería mejor que ustedes personalmente le contaran esto a Dumbledore.

Los chicos aceptaron la idea de Alya, y durante lo que quedaba del viaje y durante el banquete intentaron mantener sus cabezas ocupadas en temas triviales, que no tuvieran nada que ver con el tema de mayor peso que los acongojaba a todos, pero les era casi imposible, cada vez que alguien decía algo, parecía meter la pata y que eso estuviera relacionado con los mortífagos, por lo que intentaban evitar las palabras, para no alterar más los nervios, para no provocar un ataque al colon.

Al finalizar el banquete los chicos se levantaron y fingieron seguir a su casa, pero se desviaron para ir al despacho del director, cuando doblaron hacia el pasillo en donde se encontraba la entrada a éste vieron al anciano profesor entrar a él.

- ¡profesor Dumbledore! – gritaron los chicos para llamar su atención.

- chicos ¿Qué los trae por aquí? – preguntó Dumbledore extrañando, aún que intuyendo de que se trataba todo eso.

- profesor, creo que sería más conveniente hablar de esto dentro de su despacho, no es recomendable que nos escuche nadie – dijo Alya con un tono de voz completamente sereno, pero demostraba la ansiedad en él.

- por supuesto – dijo Dumbledore sin tener ya ninguna duda acerca de que se iba a tratar la conversación.

Dumbledore los guió al interior de su despacho, que no era desconocido para ninguno, de hecho los merodeadores se sentían como en casa dentro de éste, el profesor se sentó frente a su escritorio, no sin antes hacer aparecer unas sillas para los chicos, manteniendo su rostro imperturbable esperando a que alguno de ellos comenzara a explicar que hacían allí.

- profesor – comenzó Alya llamando la atención del director – los chicos ya saben sobre las cartas de mi padre, y también acerca de su idea de que me convierta en mortífaga, lo creí conveniente después de lo que les ocurrió a los Delacour, supongo que estará enterado.

- si, me enteré de la lamentable noticia, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que les contaras? – Dumbledore ya había conectado las ideas, tan sólo quería la confirmación de Alya para poder especular que harían.

- mataron a los Delacour por mi culpa, profesor – como toda Black, Alya estaba sin ninguna emoción aparente en el rostro o en el lenguaje corporal, pero sus ojos demostraban su dolor por ser la culpable de la muerte de seres inocentes – él me dijo eso en una carta, me envió algunas durante las vacaciones, tome.

Alya le entregó las cartas al anciano profesor, que inmediatamente comenzó a leerlas, mientras más conociera acerca del enemigo mejor podría combatirlo. Los chicos esperaban expectantes a que dijera algo, pero el hombre sólo se limitaba a asentir y a negar con el rostro de vez en cuando, pero no daba ninguna demostración concreta de que les diera alguna pista de las posibilidades que tenían.

Cuando Dumbledore terminó de leer dejó las cartas sobre su escritorio, cerró los ojos durante un momento y luego miró a Alya con el rostro expresando preocupación, pero la menor posible.

- como yo lo veo tienes muy pocas opciones, Alya – dijo Dumbledore seriamente – verás, hace algunos años yo formé un grupo llamado la orden del fénix, es un grupo que ayuda a los aurores en la lucha contra los mortífagos.

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver? – preguntó Sirius extrañado.

- que la señorita Black puede fingir ser una mortífaga, pero en realidad puede proporcionarle información a la orden acerca de futuros ataques y los integrantes de los mortífagos, para que nos sea más fácil capturarlos – explicó Dumbledore.

- ¿Cuánto riesgo de ser descubierta existe? – dijo Alya considerando seriamente la opción.

- supongo que hay un gran riesgo, Alya, todo depende de que tan buena actriz seas – dijo Dumbledore.

Alya se tomó algún tiempo para considerarlo, era una Black, había actuado toda su vida, por lo que ese detalle no sería el complicado, lo difícil sería lograr que el ministerio de magia no se dedicara a cazarla como a los otros mortífagos, ellos si serían un problema.

- podría… - comenzó Alya.

- ¿otro plan? – La interrumpió Remus y Alya lo miró con el rostro lleno de sarcástico – no puedes estar considerándolo seriamente.

- supongo que no – dijo ella con tono sumiso, Remus acepto eso como suficiente y Alya descubrió que ser actriz se le daba bien.

- puedes fingir tu muerte y vivir como una muggle, renunciando a tu magia y varita, los mortífagos no buscaran cadáveres a menos que quieran crear un Inferi, cosa que dudo, ya que generalmente utilizan muertos de mayor edad y descomposición – dijo Dumbledore.

Hay había otra opción para considerar, pero el único estilo de vida que Alya Joanne Black conocía era el de los brujos de sangre pura, no tenía ni idea de cómo se lavaba la loza sin magia, mucho menos de cómo cocinar, fingir su muerte para pretender ser una muggle sólo terminaría por matarla enserio, probablemente por inanición, aún que estaba siendo melodramática en ese aspecto.

Alya miró la cara de sus amigos, todos lucían mucho más esperanzados frente a esta nueva perspectiva, probablemente porque era la que menos riesgos presentaba pero… ¿Qué clase de Gryffindor sería si no tomara riesgos¿Una cobarde o una idiota por no pensar en su seguridad más que en su orgullo y en su estilo de vida fácil?

Probablemente Dumbledore fue capaz de descifrar la inseguridad que demostraba el rostro de Alya, y la conformidad que demostraba el rostro del resto de los Gryffindors presentes ante el nuevo plan, por lo que ideó uno que se ajustara a lo que querían todos y no quedara nadie inconforme.

- hay otra opción, Alya – dijo Dumbledore llamando la atención de la chica nuevamente – yo puedo proporcionarte a alguien de la orden para que te proteja las veinticuatro horas del día frente a cualquier ataque de mortífagos.

- si, pero eso pondría en peligro a la gente que hay a mi alrededor, tal como estuvieron en peligro Jean Paul y su madre por estar conmigo, no quiero que nadie más resulte herido.

- a demás – prosiguió James – hay algo que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de contarle, profesor.

Entre Sirius, James Lily y Kathy armaron el mejor relato posible para explicarle al director el encuentro que habían tenido con Voldemort y el padre de Alya, respondiendo las ocasionales preguntas del director que aclaraban más el relato, hasta que hubieron terminado.

- supongo que eso elimina nuestra última opción – dijo Dumbledore un poco triste, le era difícil poner a una de sus alumnas en esa posición – es su decisión ahora, señorita Black.

- y se la haré saber apenas la tenga, profesor – dijo Alya levantándose – muchas gracias.

Para el momento que salieron del despacho del director todo el castillo estaba en silencio, no estaban seguros de cuanto tiempo habían pasado en la oficina de Dumbledore, pero sabían que había sido bastante.

El camino hasta la sala común se mantuvo en silencio, con algunas caricias de las dos parejas presentes mientras que Lily y James se limitaban a tener el menor contacto posible.

Al día siguiente todos actuaron perfectamente normales, como si se hubieran visto durante todas las vacaciones, como si Alya no tuviera que tomar una decisión muy importante para su vida, que la cambiaría para siempre, como si todo estuviera perfectamente bien.

Mientras estaban en el almuerzo llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor Jazu y Chloe, ninguna de las dos parecía muy feliz, pero se acercaron a su objetivo rápidamente.

- ¡amor! – saludó muy eufóricamente James, sin notar la expresión de su novia.

- James, tenemos que hablar – la voz de Jazu sonaba serena, pero su cara demostraba lo contrario.

- seguro – accedió James pensando: _"¡demonios! Nada bueno viene después de la frase tenemos que hablar"_

- yo también necesito hablar contigo, Remus – dijo Chloe.

Jazu se llevó a James a un lugar más apartado, no quería que nadie la escuchara decir eso a James, tampoco quería que alguien la viera, inspiró hondo antes de comenzar:

- James, yo creo que debemos terminar.

- ¡¿Qué¡¿Por qué?! – gritó James, alterado a causa del shock.

- no hagas de esto una escena por favor – pidió Jazu.

- te hice una pregunta.

- mira James, yo te quiero, pero es obvio que tú no me quieres a mi como yo a ti, y no estoy dispuesta a ser tu juguete hasta que te aburras – explicó Jazu.

- ¡¿Cómo que no¡Yo te quiero Lily¡Digo Jazu! – dijo James y se ganó una cachetada de Jazu.

- ¡tienes el descaro de montarme una escena y para colmo me cambias el nombre¡Es suficiente, Potter¡Terminamos! – Jazu se marchó enfadada del lugar.

Mientras tanto Chloe y Remus estaban apartados del grupo, pero aún estaban a la vista de ellos, que le decían cada movimiento que hacían a Alya que se encontraba de espaldas a ellos.

- ¿Chloe¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Remus.

- Rem… mira, yo, no te he podido dejar de querer y estoy dispuesta a luchar por ti – contó Chloe.

- Remus abrió los ojos de golpe – le dijo Kathy a Alya

- se nota muy sorprendido, está intentando controlar su expresión pero no le sale – se burló Sirius.

- Chloe, yo… - Remus intentó pensar en algo que decirle que no le doliera tanto a la chica pero no se le ocurrió nada – yo amo a Alya, desde que la conozco, y eso no va a cambiar.

- tú sólo puedes hablar del presente Remus, haré que el futuro sea diferente, ya lo verás – dijo Chloe en un tono que asustó un poco a Remus y se fue a buscar a Jazu.

James fue el primero en volver a la mesa, aún mantenía la expresión de estupefacción en el rostro, nunca una chica lo había dejado, todo le resultaba tan… ¿confuso?

- ¿Qué pasó Cornamenta? – preguntó Sirius.

- ella terminó conmigo – dijo James en tono ausente.

La cara de estupefacción de Sirius casi representó tanta sorpresa como la de James, pero no tuvo tiempo para comentar nada porque apareció Remus, asombrado también.

- ¿Qué pasó, Lobito? – preguntó Alya inocentemente.

- está enamorada de mi – dijo Remus aún asombrado.

Alya abrió la boca, en una mezcla de indignación, asombro e irritación, pero no logró decir nada al respecto porque Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento dejando el gran salón en absoluto silencio.

- queridos alumnos, tendremos una nueva estudiante de intercambio en nuestro colegio el resto del semestre, viene de Francia, su nombre es Ameli Gautiere.

A penas Dumbledore mencionó su nombre las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron ampliamente dando paso a una rubia de estatura media, unos ojos verdes, de pelo rubio y liso, vestía el uniforme de Beauxbatons, cuando le pusieron el sombrero este comenzó a susurrarle:

- _"harías lo que fuera por lograr tu cometido, perfecto para una Slytherin, pero tu valentía es lo que te hace una auténtica… _¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió bastante mientras Ameli buscaba un lugar para sentarse, terminó sentándose entre Sirius y Kathy.

- hola, soy Ameli Gautiere – se presentó la chica.

Los demás se presentaron uno a uno, Kathy miró muy feo a Ameli durante el almuerzo, cuando las tres amigas fueron a buscar sus cosas para las clases de la tarde notaron un pequeño cambio que se había realizado en el letrero que guiaba hasta su habitación, había cambiado de _"Alya, Katherine y Lilian"_ a_ "Alya, Katherine, Lilian y Ameli"_

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron las tres al unísono.

**holaa!! sorry, no me daba tiempo para poner la respuestas a los review, de hecho sólo me da para subir el capi y actualizar el ranking.**

**1º Jazu Potter y Klaudia Black: 7  
2º María: 6  
3º Susy: 5  
4º Leoni Tao y Bongio: 3  
5º Machis: 2  
6º Mariela: 1**

**_Bss Ferny Lupin_**


	20. peligro en minifalda

Peligro en minifalda:

Las chicas asombradas entraron a su pieza y vieron a la rubia acomodando sus cosas en la cama libre, que era la que estaba junto a Kathy, cosa que molestó de sobremanera a la castaña. Ameli se percató de que habían llegado sus compañeras de habitación y comenzó a identificarlas a cada una mentalmente.

- ¿tu eges Alya Black? – preguntó Ameli, con el acento francés marcado en cada letra.

- si – respondió Alya - ¿Por qué?

- ¿tu ibas a casarte con Jean Paul? – inquirió la rubia.

- por favor, no me lo recuerdes – pidió Alya – me hace sentir fatal.

- te entiendo, yo lo conocí – comentó Gautire.

- ¿conociste a Jean Paul? – preguntó Kathy en shock.

- oui, egamos ggandes amigos – dijo Ameli.

- ¿tu crees que Jean Paul se hubiera unido a los mortifagos? – Alya se arrepintió al momento de decir la pregunta, eso no se preguntaba sin usar el tacto, que obviamente a ella le había fallado.

- ¡no¡jamás lo hubiera hecho! – Ameli estaba escandalizada – ega una muy buena pegsona

Alya se tomó tiempo para pensar en lo último que le había dicho Ameli, si es que la francesa tenía razón, lo único que podría haber explicado su comportamiento era un imperius.

Luego de las cases de la tarde todos fueron a cenar y Ameli comenzó acabar con la paciencia de Kathy.

- tienes unos ojos muy lindos, Sigius – dijo Ameli.

- eh… gracias – dijo Sirius mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Kathy, temeroso.

- _¡saca tus ojos de MI novio!_ – pensaba Kathy mientras miraba mal a la rubia.

- gatita – la llamó Remus en un susurro – tu dijiste que me darías un premio.

- ¿lo quieres ahora… - Alya comenzó su pregunta con voz melosa – o prefieres esperar?

- definitivamente lo quiero ahora –contestó Remus.

Remus y Alya salieron del comedor con destino a la sala de los menesteres, iban de la mano y con el paso apresurado.

- Sigius – interrumpió Ameli los pensamientos del chico - ¿me mostgagias el castillo? De vegdad tengo muchas ganas de conoceglo.

- _le dices que si y te mato_ – pensaba Kathy fingiendo no prestar atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba junto a ella.

- no Ameli, pero hay muchas personas que pueden mostrarte el castillo, además de mi – dijo Sirius, lo más políticamente que pudo.

-muhcas ggacias, pego no quiego a nadie más – dijo ameli molesta y se fue.

- ¡realmente me enferma! – dijo Kathy en un arranque de ira luego de que la rubia abandonara el lugar.

- calma, amor, que mientras yo no le haga caso, nada ocurrirá – la intentó calmar Sirius.

- _¿y hasta cuando aguantará?_ – se preguntó mentalmente Kathy.

Esa era una de las cosas que le daba más miedo acerca de salir con Sirius, la fama de mujeriego que tenía este.

Lily y James se dirigían secretas miradas, y cuando coincidían Lily se ponía muy roja, y James sonreía. Estuvieron así hasta que fueron a acostarse, o en el caso de Kathy, a poner unos puntos en claro.

Apenas Kathy encontró a Ameli en su cuarto cerró la puerta de un portazo, después de que entró Lily, por supuesto.

- ¡escúchame pequeña francesita! – explotó Kathy - ¡Sirius es MI novio¡aléjate de él!

- no veo que tenga un letgego que diga: "pgopiedad de Kathegine Clark" – dijo la rubia calmada y se acostó, cerrando las cortinas de su cama.

- en serio que no entiendo como piensan los franceses, les dices que no pueden y van igual – le comentó Kathy a Lily.

- pues la verdad, Ameli esta perdiendo el tiempo – dijo Lily significativamente, obviamente Ameli estaba escuchando todo y tenía ganas enormes de abrir las cortinas y patear a las dos chicas.

Cuando Alya y Remus volvieron el chico tomó la cara de Alya y le dio un beso tan dulce como el primero que le dio.

- te amo, Alya – dijo Remus francamente.

- yo te amo con todo mi ser, Remus – dijo Alya y se besaron expresándose todo el amor que se tenían.

Ambos subieron las escaleras lentamente, mirando al otro, parecían estar flotando, cuando Alya llegó a su cuarto parecía estar volando de felicidad y emitió un sonoro suspiro.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Lily.

- Remus me dijo que me ¡AMA! – dijo Alya emocionada.

- eso es genial, Aly – dijo Lily – que bueno que el hecho de que Chloe esté enamorada de él no afecte su relación.

- esa chica me tiene preocupada, no sé que sea capaz de hacer – dijo Alya pensando en las intenciones de Chloe – aún que no creo que todo esto terminé como lo que te pasó con Ashlee Diggory y Sirius en cuarto ¿cierto Kathy?

- claro que no, Aly, en primer lugar tendría que ser en proporciones colosales y Remus no es como era Sirius en ese tiempo – le dijo Kathy tranquilizándola.

- _apuesto que todavía es así_ – pensó Ameli y comenzó a urdir un plan, mientras seguía pendiente de lo que decían las chicas.

A la mañana siguiente Ameli se despertó temprano y escribió una lechuza para Charlotte Delacour.

_Charlotte:_

_Hola amiga, espero que estés bien, necesito ayuda, quiero que me averigües todo lo posible acerca de Ashlee Diggory y, lo más importante, que fue lo que tuvo con Sirius Black y como fue que lo tuvo, fue hace tres años, es urgente._

_Cariños…_

_Ameli Gautiere._

Cuando las demás chicas despertaron Ameli acababa de mandar la lechuza.

- yo… estaba… - Ameli estaba nerviosa, comenzando a dar explicaciones que nadie le había pedido – enviándole una carta a mi mamá.

- _¿Quién te preguntó?_ – pensó Kathy.

Cuando las chicas bajaron estaban los merodeadores esperándolas, y cuando salieron, alguien estaba esperando a Remus.

- ¡Chloe! – dijo Remus, sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- esperaba que desayunaras conmigo, pero veo que desayunaras con Alya – dijo Chloe, perdiendo parte de las esperanzas.

- _¿Qué es esto¿Epidemia de rubias molestas?_ – se preguntó Alya en su fuero interno.

- pegdon¿Quién eges? – preguntó Ameli.

- soy Chloe Rickman – dijo la otra rubia - ¿y tu?

- Ameli Gautiere – se presento la susodicha - ¿pog que no desayunas con nosotros?

Todos giraron sus cabezas para ver a Ameli, casi tan rápido que generaron brisa.

- muchas gracias, Ameli, me encantaria – dijo Chloe y fue a desayunar con ellos.

- _es oficial, esa francesa se tiene que ir_ – pensaban Kathy y Alya, cada una por sus propias razones.

Durante el desayuno Chloe miraba tentadoramente a Remus, y él la ignoraba con toda la caballerosidad que podía.

- lobito – dijo Alya intentando demostrarle a Chloe quien era la que tiraba las cartas ahí - ¿vamos a dar un paseo?

- seguro, gatita – accedió Remus.

Cuando se alejaron Alya besó fuertemente a Remus y cuando lo soltó parecía estar a punto de llorar.

- prométeme – pidió Alya- que decida lo que decida, nunca dejaras de quererme, aún que sea como a una amiga.

- te lo prometo, Alyla, pero ¿a que viene todo esto? – preguntó Remus preocupado.

- es que… aún no decido nada, pero quiero saber que cuando lo decida me vas a apoyar – en parte se sentía culpable por no comentar su decisión con Remus, pero sabía que era mejor así.

- claro, siempre te voy a apoyar – prometió Remus.

Ambos volvieron a besarse… como sellando un pacto, siempre apoyarse en todo lo que pasara, sin importar lo que fuera, aún que Remus no tenía idea lo que estaba prometiendo.

Chloe vio la escena y notó que mientras Alya fuera parte de la vida de Remus jamás abría espacio para ella.

- _su relación no puede ser tan perfecta_ – pensaba Chloe – _Remus debe tener algún punto débil, un lugar donde atacar su relación… ¿pero donde?_

Sirius seguía a una muy enfurecida Kathy a través de los pasillos del castillo, cuando al fin la logró alcanzar la chica lo miró con los ojos vidriosos.

- Kathy, tu sabes que nunca pasará nada con Ameli – dijo Sirius convincente.

- confío en ti, en quien no confío es en ella –aseguró Kathy – por favor, no hagas que desconfíe de ti también.

- eso jamás, Kathy, jamás – aseguró Sirius.

**hola!! espero que les gustara el capitulo.. lamento la tardanza, espero tener el otro listo pronto.. y que sea un poco más largo.. **

**1º Jazu Potter y Klaudia Black: 8  
2º María: 7 (lo siento María, pero no puedo contarte los tres reviews)  
3º Susy: 5  
4º Bongio: 4  
5º Leoni Tao: 3  
6º Machis: 2  
7º Mariela, Judith Malfoy y .Infinitum.Nara.****: 1**

**_bss Ferny Lupin_**


	21. de colagusano a rata asquerosa

De colagusano a rata asquerosa:

Unos días después los estaban estudiando en la sala común, bueno, eso intentaban, pero tenían bastantes distracciones…

- mira ese cielo – se lamentaba James, mientras miraba por la ventana – perfecto para el quidditch.

- si que lo es… - dijeron Kathy y Alya también tristes, ya que era octubre y no habían podido entrenar ni una sola vez.

- ya dejen de lamentarse – pidió Lily – que mañana hay examen.

- pero…

- nada de pero, estudien – dijo Sirius en tono serio.

Peter, Remus, Kathy, Alya, Lily y James lo miraron con cara de shock., no era posible que Sirius dijera algo como eso. Hasta que Sirius no aguanto más y se puso a reír.

- ¡enserio se la creyeron! – se rió Sirius de su propia broma.

- ya, Lily tiene razón, enserio tenemos que estudiar – dijo Remus. Diciéndolo él, no era algo extraño.

Los chicos comenzaron a estudiar, pero parecía que el mundo había confabulado para romper su concentración, ya que cada vez que alguien se concentraba algo ocurría, pero cuando ya por fin lograron concentrarse todos y pensaron que nada acabaría con su concentración, llegó una lechuza negra muy odiada para Alya, cuando la chica abrió el sobre, nadie, exceptuando a Peter, notó que se le había caído un collar.

- se te calló esto – dijo Peter y al tomarlo desapareció frente a los ojos de los chicos.

- ¡Peter! – gritaron todos sorprendidos.

Peter sentía como si fuera tirado por un gancho a través del ombligo, cuando al fin se detuvo tenía frente a él a un mortífago y al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, el chico comenzaba a tiritar de miedo.

- ¿Quién eres¿Dónde está m hija? – preguntó el mortífago molesto.

- pe.. Peter Pettigrew – respondió el chico.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Voldemort.

- yo... es… estaba con Alya y… - comenzó el chico pero fue interrumpido.

- ¿eres amigo de Alya? – preguntó el mortífago intrigado. Peter notó que esa podía ser la única cosa que lo salvara.

- bu... bueno- intentó articular Peter.

- podrías ser útil, si es que sabes como – por el tono que empleó el mortíafago, Peter sabía como.

Comenzó a pensar en su vida y en todo a lo que su entorno respectaba, comenzó a notar que todo lo que había pasado en su vida no era tan importante o significativo como lo que habían pasado otras personas, y que tal vez, no merecía la pena.

- ¿entonces? – preguntó el mortífago.

- creo que sé como – por primera vez en su vida Peter estaba completamente seguro de algo, tanto así que ya no estaba tartamudo.

Voldemort con un movimiento de varita hizo que la marca tenebrosa apareciera en el antebrazo de Peter.

- ahora – prosiguió el mortífago – lo que vas a hacer será decirme cada paso que de Alya en el momento que lo haga.

- ¿Cómo me podré comunicar con ustedes? – preguntó Peter en tono servicial.

- te tocas la marca tenebrosa y vendrás directamente conmigo, funciona como un transportador – dijo el mortífago – harás lo mismo para volver a Hogwarts. Ahora vete y no le cuentes de esto a nadie.

Peter tocó su marca y volvió al lugar de donde había desaparecido, los chicos leían frenéticamente la carta para ver si en algún lugar aparecía donde podía estar Peter.

- ¡PETER! – Gritó James al notar la presencia del chico - ¿estás bien?

- es… estoy bien – dijo Peter temeroso, era como si todo el miedo que debió haber sentido cuando estaba con el mortífago se materializara ahora.

- nos tenías muy preocupados, colagusano – dijo Sirius sinceramente - ¿Qué te hicieron?

- na… nada – aclaró Peter.

- ¿pero que pasó? – preguntó Remus.

- cu… cuan… cuando notaron que… no era Alya… quisieron… ma… matarme – inventó el chico – pe… pero logré escaparme y tomar el trasladador.

- Peter lo siento tanto – dijo Alya muy arrepentida – todo esto es mi culpa.

- no te mortifiques, gatita, que ya se solucionará todo – le dijo Remus tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

- ¿todo que? – preguntó Peter.

- no te preocupes, Peter, que mientras menos sepas mejor – dijo Kathy.

- bueno, gatita¿me acompañas? – pidió Remus.

- voy – accedió Alya.

Los chicos caminaron de la mano, ya que esa noche había luna llena terminaron en la enfermería.

- no vengas hoy – le pidió Remus – no me perdonaría si algo te pasara, no lo digo por mí, pero con tu padre nunca se sabe.

- de acuerdo – accedió Alya a regañadientes – pero temprano en la mañana vendré a verte – besó a su novio y se fue.

Mientras Alya caminaba a la sala común ingeniaba alguna excusa para la ausencia de Remus, después de repasar una gran cantidad de ideas se decidió por decir que al chico se le había bajado la presión, lo que, considerando el historial médico que pretendía tener Remus, era bastante creíble.

- ¿y Peter? – preguntó Alya al entrar y notar la ausencia del chico.

- esta cansado, se fue a dormir – contó Lily - ¿y Remus?

- le bajó la presión, Madame Pomfrey dijo que era mejor que pasara esta noche en la enfermería, no tiene nada grave, pero sólo por si acaso – contó Alya.

En la sala común de los Ravenclaw estaba Chloe contándole a Jazu lo que pretendía hacer para separar a Remus y Alya.

- es que es imposible que su relación sea tan perfecta, Jazu, algo debe haber ahí – dijo Chloe perfectamente convencida de sus palabras.

- yo creo, honestamente, que no deberías meterte, Chloe, Remus te dijo que ama a Alya, la única que saldrá herida aquí serás tú – dijo Jazu sabiamente.

- ¡pues me vale!, él es un merodeador ¿no?, sale de noche a quien sabe donde, tan sólo debo seguirlo algún día, ver que es lo que hace, averiguar si pone en peligro su relación con Black y contárselo, ella hará el resto – Chloe estaba decidida, por más que Jazu le diera cientos de razones no iba a impedir que ella hiciera lo que quería hacer.

- Chloe, por favor, saldrás herida, no te hagas más daño – pidió Jazu suplicante.

- lo amo, Jazu, y haré lo que sea para que él piense lo mismo de mi – dijo Chloe, ya molesta porque su amiga se negara tanto a sus planes.

Antes de ir a cenar James le pidió a Lily hablar con ella, en un principio el cerebro de la chica le decía que se negara a ir, pero su corazón le rogaba que accediera, terminó diciéndole a James que si.

- ¿Qué pasó, James? – preguntó Lily en la puerta de la sala de los menesteres.

- quiero mostrarte algo – dijo James poco convencido de sus palabras.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- por lo que Jazu terminó conmigo – James abrió la puerta de la sala de los menesteres y ambos entraron.

Dentro de la sala había una mesa de aspecto antiguo y sobre ella había un pensadero, con un recuerdo en su interior.

- ¿James estas seguro sobre esto? – preguntó Lily temerosa.

- no, pero ¿Qué más da? – James se encogió de hombros.

Lily lo miró indecisa, James la tomó de la mano y ambos saltaron juntos al pensadero…

_- James, yo creo que debemos terminar._

_- ¡¿Qué¡¿Por qué?! – gritó James, alterado a causa del shock._

_- no hagas de esto una escena por favor – pidió Jazu._

_- te hice una pregunta._

_- mira James, yo te quiero, pero es obvio que tú no me quieres a mi como yo a ti, y no estoy dispuesta a ser tu juguete hasta que te aburras – explicó Jazu._

_- ¡¿Cómo que no¡Yo te quiero Lily¡Digo Jazu! – dijo James y se ganó una cachetada de Jazu._

El recuerdo terminó y ambos chicos salieron del pensadero, Lily estaba en shock. y James muy avergonzado.

- _¡estúpido¡Estúpido¡Estúpido! – _Pensó James – _no debiste mostrarle eso._

- _¡di algo¡No puedes quedarte callada en un momento como este! _– Se reprochaba la chica, pero cuando habría la boca no salía sonido - _¡por las barbas de Merlín¡Habla!_

- yo – dijeron ambos al unísono - ¡tú primero! – ambos rieron nerviosamente.

- Lily, yo… te quiero más de lo alguna vez podría llegar a querer a cualquier amiga – se desahogó el chico.

- _¡caracoles hervidos! Lily Evans di algo o va a pensar que lo detestas _– pensó Lily, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía articular palabra - _¡al demonio!_

Lily tomó a James por el cuello y lo besó como si fuera a acabarse el mundo, a James le costó reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo abrazó a la chica y ambos se besaron dulcemente.

- te quiero, Lily, como jamás he querido a nadie – confesó James.

- yo también te quiero James, aún que a veces no lo parezca – le siguió Lily.

- Lily… te… - James quedó en silencio mirando los verdes ojos de Lily.

- ¿me que James?

- te… ¿gustaría ser mi novia? – preguntó James.

- me encantaría – contestó Lily, sorprendiendo a James y sorprendiéndose a si misma.

James sonrió ampliamente, tomó a su nueva novia por la cintura y la giró por los aires, al bajarla la besó dulcemente.

**hola! creanlo o no este es un poquito más largo que el anterior... unas cuantas lineas, pero es más largo :)... gracias por los reviews.. ojalá tenga el otro pronto.**

**1º Jazu Potter y Klaudia Black: 9  
2º María: 8  
3º Susy y Bongio: 5  
4º Leoni Tao: 3  
5º Machis y Judith Malfoy: 2  
6º Mariela y .Infinitum.Nara.****: 1**  


**_bss Ferny Lupin_**


	22. el descrubrimiento de Chloe

El descubrimiento de Chloe:

Lily y James volvieron a la sala común, caminando semi-abrazados, los demás ya estaban preocupados por la demora de los chicos…

- ¿Qué les pasó? – preguntó Sirius.

- pues, querido canuto – James pasó su brazo por los hombros de Sirius – cuando comienas una relación, generalmente te tomas tu tiempo.

- ¿Qué ustedes que? – preguntó Kathy en shock.

- ¡estamos saliendo! – dijo Lily con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡eso es genial! – Celebró James - ¡felicidades! – abrazó a Lily y luego a James, al igual que Sirius y Kathy.

Luego se sentaron a conversar que si alguien en primero les hubiera dicho lo que pasaría en el ámbito no le habrían creído.

- yo siempre supe que terminaría saliendo con Lily – miró a la chica – era el destino, mi amor – Lily no pudo evitar reírse – hablo en serio.

- seguro, James – le dijo Kathy – si alguien en primero me hubiera dicho que tú saldrías con Lily probablemente lo mando a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

- que graciosa – le dijo James fulminándola con los ojos.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Sirius recordando súbitamente a Remus.

- ¡las 23:45! – dijo Alya asustada por como estaría Remus.

- vamos a acostarnos – dijo Lily

Las chicas se acostaron, a Alya le costó mucho dormirse, mientras que Lily durmió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Chloe no planeaba rendirse pronto, haría hasta lo imposible por encontrar algo con lo que separar a Remus y Alya, lo que fuese. Si sus sospechas eran correctas, no había noche en la que los merodeadores se quedaran dentro de su sala común, se escondió detrás de una armadura a esperar a que los chicos salieran.

Cuando el retrato de la sala común de Gryffindor se abrió Chloe esperó paciente a ver a quien aparecía, pero nadie lo hizo, empezó a escuchar pasos, pero no los hacía nadie, hasta que vio la suela de un zapato y la realidad la golpeó. Estaban usando una capa de invisibilidad. Los siguió sigilosamente, no sabía cuando podían verla, así que tendría que tener mucho cuidado.

Seguía el sonido de los pasos, pero eso no le decía mucho, podría estar completamente equivocada, pero ocasionalmente veía el zapato de alguien y eso le decía que iba por buen camino. Cuando llegaron a los terrenos una rata apareció de nada, era realmente rápida, corrió hacia el sauce boxeador, Chloe cerró los ojos, no quería ver como iba el árbol a golpear a esa rata. Esperó por el chillido adolorido del animal, pero nunca llegó. Cuando se decidió a abrir los ojos vio a un perro entrar por el agujero del árbol, y este estaba inmóvil, por último entró la rata.

Chloe no entendía lo que estaba pasando, ¿Dónde habían ido los chicos? Ya no se veían siquiera las huellas marcadas en el pasto, se maldijo a sí misma por haber cerrado los ojos, definitivamente no había sido su movimiento más inteligente.

- ¡Lunático! – escuchó gritar, se volteó a la dirección del grito, venía desde el árbol, eso no tenía sentido - ¡Lunático vuelve acá!

Un hombre lobo salió desde el árbol, Chloe sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, agradeció mentalmente estar escondida detrás de un árbol, porque la impresión de cerca de un hombre lobo no le permitía moverse.

- ¡Lunático! – ahora era Sirius el que salía desde el árbol, gritándole al hombre lobo.

Chloe comenzó a atar los cabos sueltos, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sonrió sutilmente, con una pizca de autosuficiencia, sabía que si eso no lograba separar a Remus y Alya probablemente nada lo haría. Había encontrado su premio.

Su descubrimiento hizo que Chloe recobrara su movilidad, apenas pudo se fue de los terrenos, escondida volvió al castillo y se fue a su sala común, subió como desesperada las escaleras, hacía mucho ruido, pero le importaba poco, no estaba consiente de eso, mucho menos de la hora.

- ¡Jazu! – gritó la Ravenclaw.

- ¿te podrías callar? Mira la hora – la chica estaba reacia a escucharla.

- escúchame, es importante – le repitió Rickman.

- ¿después me dejaras dormir? – preguntó Jazury.

La rubia asintió, Jazu puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo un gesto para que continuara. Chloe le contó su relato de la noche que se estaba esfumando, y lo que pensaba hacer con sus conocimientos recién adquiridos.

- estas loca, te lo digo – Jazu bostezó - ¿no puedes dejarlo por la paz?

- no – respondió la rubia. Jazu realmente no la escuchó y se dio la vuelta para dormir.

Chloe durmió muy poco, debido a la excitación que le provocaba su plan. Temprano en la mañana se levantó y fue a la sala común de Gryffindor a esperar pacientemente a que su "amiga" saliera.

Las tres chicas de séptimo de Gryffindor salieron de la sala común, muy alegres, riendo a cada momento, todas tenían motivos para ser felices. Chloe al verlas sonrió, aparentemente sería una victoria más dulce de la que esperaba.

- ¡Black! – dijo Chloe, con un tono de falsa alegría – justo a la chica que quería ver.

Las tres Gryffindor compartieron una mirada suspicaz al tiempo que Alya caminaba hacia Chloe.

- ¿para que me querías, Rickman? – el tono de Alya estaba, también, cargado con falsa cordialidad.

- sólo quería preguntarte algo – dijo Chloe como si no fuese nada, Alya le hizo un gesto para que continuara – sólo me preguntaba que se sentía salir con un chico que te esconde una gran parte de su vida.

Alya abrió los ojos como platos, era imposible que Chloe se hubiese enterado, pero ¿a que más podía referirse?

- ¿de que hablas? – preguntó Kathy realmente curiosa. Alya cerró los ojos temerosa, si era lo que creía, no era algo que ni Kathy ni Lily debiesen saber.

- ¿tú no lo sabes, Clark? Como su mejor amiga deberías, ¿Quién más iba a apoyarlo? – dijo Chloe y Alya estaba segura de que estaba hablando, pero no sabía como detenerla.

- estás hablando como si Remus fuese un drogadicto, escúpelo de una vez – dijo Lily.

- Remus es un licántropo – dijo Chloe y esperó a que su veneno tuviera efecto.

- ahora dime algo que no sepa – le dijo Alya desafiándola con una amplia sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Chloe la miró como si quisiera quemarla o algo así, se fue de allí muy molesta, dando fuertes zancadas en el piso que resonaban por todo el pasillo. Lily y Kathy miraron a Alya preguntándole con la mirada si lo que decía Chloe era cierto, la chica asintió levemente.

- no puedo creerlo – fue todo lo que Lily fue capaz de decir.

- se supone que soy su mejor amiga – Kathy hablaba para si misma - ¿cómo pudo no decirme? – Luego se dirigió a Alya - ¿desde cuándo que lo sabes?

- desde cuarto… pero ahí no me lo contó él – intentó arreglarlo Alya – ahora vayamos a hablar con él, estoy segura de que tiene una buena explicación para eso.

- vayan ustedes, yo no voy – dijo Kathy cruzándose de brazos.

- Kathy, por favor – pidió Alya.

- no – fue todo lo que dijo la castaña.

- tú adelántate, te alcanzamos luego – le dijo Lily, Alya se encogió de hombros y se fue a la enfermería.

Alya entró hecha una furia a la enfermería, pero Remus no lo notó y le sonrió al verla entrar.

- ¡Remus John Lupin! – gritó Alya enojada.

- ¿Qué pasó gatita? – preguntó Remus eliminando cualquier rastro de su anterior sonrisa.

- ¡por una noche que me ausento y tres personas se enteran de ti! – Remus palideció de golpe.

- ¿Qui…quienes? – preguntó Remus, tan asustado que le costó encontrar su voz.

- Lily, Kathy… y Rickman – el último nombre lo dijo cargado de resentimiento, se fijó en su novio – y como si fuera poco te haces más daño que él acostumbrado.

Alya se sentó juntó a él y comenzó a curar las heridas de Remus, con suavidad para que el chico no sintiera más dolor que el necesario.

- tendrás que decirles algo, ¿Sabes? – Dijo Alya seriamente – Kathy está dolida.

- ¿Por qué está dolida? – Remus no lo comprendía, enojada talvez, ¿pero dolida?

- Remus es tu mejor amiga y no le contaste nada, tiene que estar dolida, me contaste a mí y no a ella – le dijo Alya – eso debe doler.

Remus no respondió a eso, y Alya no exigió una respuesta, ella sabía que es era algo que Remus tenía que pensar por si solo, y ella no debía meterse en eso.

Mientras los dos se mantenían en silencio aparecieron Sirius, James, Lily y Kathy, aún que se podía notar en la cara de la castaña que ese era el último lugar donde deseaba estar. Remus llamó a Lily y Kathy, Alya decidió que era mejor alejarse un poco, y así lo hizo.

- Alya ya me dijo que saben cual es el verdadero problema que me mantiene en la enfermería – les dijo Remus – lamento no habérselos contado yo, chicas, pero no sabía como iba a ser su reacción.

- es increíble que pensaras que algo así nos iba a molestar, Remus, somos tus amigas, ¡nos importaría un comino si fueses un gigante bajo la poción multijugos! – dijo Lily intentando arrancar una sonrisa de los labios del chico y lo logró.

- gracias, Lily, creo que me ahogaba en un vaso de agua después de todo – Remus de repente notó la lejanía que mantenía Kathy con él - ¿pasa algo, Kathy?

- tu deberías responder esa pregunta, Remus – dijo Kathy seriamente.

- Kathy – trató de detenerla Sirius, sabía que no era sencillo para Remus, y no quería que Kathy se lo pusiera más complicado.

- déjala, Sirius, me merezco todo lo que tenga que decirme – Remus se sentía muy mal por no haberle contado a Kathy la verdad, y por la forma en que se había enterado.

- ¿Cómo pudiste no decirnos? – preguntó Kathy mirando profundamente a Remus – se supone que yo soy tu mejor amiga, se supone que Lily y yo somos las mejores amigas de Aly, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

- Kathy – intervino Sirius antes de que Remus pudiera decirle algo – hay algo que tienes que saber – dijo seriamente y luego añadió en tono suplicante – ¡por favor no te enojes!

- Sirius, me estas asustando – le dijo Kathy, y era verdad, le asustaba que Sirius le hablara tan serio, pero no tuvo tiempo para decirle nada más, ya que frente a ella estaba la figura animaga de Sirius.

El primer sentimiento que invadió a Kathy fue la sorpresa, luego vino una rabia que se fue acumulando de a poco en ella.

- ¡Merlín! – Hasta que explotó - ¡¿hay algo más que deba saber?! No sé, de repente ¿alguno de ustedes es un vampiro o algo por el estilo?

Lo siguiente a eso fue el silencio, que ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a romper, Sirius se mantenía a la espera de ver que tan enojada estaba Kathy, a juzgar por el incomodo silencio, estaba más que enojada.

- Lily – James fue el primero en romper el silencio - no te enojarías si hay algo que no sabes de mi… ¿cierto?

- no James – dijo Lily, imaginando a lo que se refería James – empezamos a salir ayer, no puedo esperar saber todo de ti.

- eso es genial, porque… - James había desaparecido, y en su lugar había un ciervo.

- ¡eran ustedes! – dijo Lily acercándose a acariciar al ciervo - ¡esa noche en cuarto! ¡Por eso sólo lo encontraba cuando tú estabas en el bosque!

James volvió a su forma humana, para poder responderle a Lily, aunque estaba disfrutando las caricias de la pelirroja.

- lamento decírtelo ahora – dijo James.

- ¿algo más de lo que debamos enterarnos? – preguntó Kathy, aún que intentó hacerlo sonar en broma, se notaba la verdadera duda detrás de la pregunta.

- bueno… ahora que lo mencionas… - Alya estaba nerviosa, odiaba ocultarle cosas a sus amigas, y esto era algo grande – soy una gata negra.

- ¡gracias al cielo que no está Madame Pomfrey! – Salió la prefecta que Lily lleva dentro – han dicho demasiadas cosas como para ser expulsados

- creo que será mejor que nos vayamos – continuó Remus.

Los chicos se fueron a desayunar, en el camino Alya se las arregló para ponerse junto a Sirius.

- por una vez que te pido que lo cuides y Chloe se entera de todo – le susurró, procurando que nadie más, a parte de Sirius, la escuchara.

Alya no estaba enojada con su primo, estaba triste, ese era el secreto más grande de Remus, y ahora lo sabía una rubia malcriada que hace de todo para salirse con la suya, no había muchas maneras de que aquello resultara bien para Remus.

En el comedor Kathy se sentó junto a Lily, lo más alejada de Sirius posible, cuando su novio le dirigía la palabra ella se portaba muy fría con él, que después de un rato Sirius dejó de intentarlo, y Kathy se levantó y se fue.

- permiso – dijo Lily y la siguió para alcanzarla y ver que le pasaba, logró alcanzarla en los jardines – Kathy ¿Qué te pasa?

- entiendo que James te contara ahora, después de todo sólo empezaron a salir ayer, pero Sirius y yo llevamos casi un año juntos, y ahora siento que si me ocultó esto, perfectamente me podría haber ocultado otras cosas, tal vez no lo conozco para nada – Kathy le reveló su inseguridad a su amiga.

- Kathy, estamos hablando de Sirius, tú sabes que no lo hizo porque no confíe en ti, lo hizo por lealtad a su amigo – explicó Lily.

**holaa! lamento la demora, la verdad jamás pensé que había pasado tanto tiempo... perdón.**

**bueno, a penas tenga el otro capi listo lo subo.**

**gracias por los reviews!**

**1º Jazu Potter y Klaudia Black: 10  
2º María: 8  
****3º Bongio:6  
4º Susy: 5  
5º Leoni Tao: 4  
6º Judith Malfoy: 3  
7º Machis: 2  
8º Mariela y .Infinitum.Nara.: 1**

**_bss Ferny Lupin_**


	23. el intento de la rubia

Amor al estilo Black:

El intento de la rubia:

Días después en medio de la noche, una lechuza irrumpió en medio de la habitación de las chicas, causando que todas se despertaran, la lechuza se paró en frente de Amelie.

- ¡santo cielo! ¿Quién escgibe una cagta a estas hogas? – pregunto la francesa sin esperar contestación de las demás chicas, y abrió la carta.

_Amelie:_

_Lamento haberme demorado tanto, me costo hacer a Ashlee hablar, me dijo que lo que ella hizo fue decirle que se tomaran un wisky de fuego, cuando terminaron le ofreció otro, y después de ese otro, hasta que consideró que estaba lo suficientemente "atrevido" para lo que ella quería, y se fue acercando a él de a poco, hasta besarlo, pero me contó que alguien los interrumpió, y Sirius tuvo que irse, es todo lo que me dijo, intenté que me contara más, pero no me dijo nada más, espero que eso te sirva, cuídate._

_Cariños._

_Charlotte Delacour._

Para cuando Amelie terminó de leer la carta las demás chicas ya estaban durmiendo, la francesa sigilosamente bajo a ver los anuncios en la sala común, encontrando, para su satisfacción, que la próxima visita a Hogsmeade sería el sábado siguiente, la chica se fue a acostar planeando un oscuro plan.

Días después de la "lechuza nocturna" Amelie le pidió a Sirius si podía hablar con él, le dijo que era respecto a Kathy y que necesitaba su ayuda, el chico accedió y el sábado ambos se encontraban en las tres escobas.

- ¿Qué pasa con Kathy? – dijo Sirius apenas se sentaron.

- ¿Qué quieren que les sirva? – preguntó madame Rosmerta.

- dos wiskys de fuego, por favor – pidió Amelie.

- Amelie, yo no quiero – le avisó Sirius.

- vamos, no me hagas tomar sola – pidió Amelie y puso su mejor cara de niña buena antes de repetir – dos wiskys de fuego.

Luego de que llegaron los wiskys de fuego Amelie dilato la conversación bastante, por lo que ya habían tomado arto para cuando llegaron al punto de su reunión.

- bueno, entonces, ¿Qué pasa con Kathy? – preguntó Sirius.

- lo que pasa es que no se que puedo hacer para agradarle, parece tener un gran resentimiento hacia mi – dijo la francesa mientras se acercaba lentamente a Sirius, sin que él se diera cuenta ya que estaba pasado de tragos.

- Kathy es una chica muy especial – dijo Sirius y una sonrisa de orgullo cruzo su rostro – si ya no le caíste bien, no lo lograrás.

Sirius se tomó su vaso y Amelie se acercó más a él, comenzó a jugar con su pelo, poco a poco acercaba más sus labios a los de Sirius, cuando la francesa estaba a punto de besarlo el Gryffindor la detuvo, tal vez estaba con suficiente alcohol en el cuerpo como para haberla besado, pero Kathy estaba demasiado presente en la mente y el corazón de Sirius y no era capaz de hacerlo.

- Amelie, voy a ver a mi **novia **– dijo Sirius recalcando la última palabra y salió del local, con un aspecto que daba a notar que no estaba en todas sus facultades.

Amelie lo miró con odio mientras el chico salía con paso inseguro. A Sirius le costó mucho encontrar a los chicos, al hacerlo se dirigió a ellos con paso inseguro y se paró junto a Kathy.

- ¡hola mi amor! – medio gritó el chico.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Estas enfermo de borracho! ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó la chica.

- tomando… unos tra.. unos tragos con.. con Amelie – dijo Sirius con hipo.

- ¡con Amelie! – se altero Kathy y Lily y Alya bajaron la cabeza al notar la estupidez de Sirius.

- tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta al castillo – dijo Lily.

- no podemos llevarlo así – dijo James – tal vez que castigo le dan.

- pues se lo merece – dijo Kathy molesta por el estado de Sirius.

- llevémoslo a la casa de los gritos – dijo Remus.

- ¡yo no pienso entrar ahí! – dijo Lily.

- yo menos – dijo Kathy.

- creo que olvidamos decirles algo – dijo Alya y les contó a las chicas la verdadera historia de la casa de los gritos.

Llevaron a Sirius a la casa de los gritos cuidando que nadie los viera, una vez adentro lograron que Sirius estuviese medianamente sobrio y lo llevaron al castillo.

- ¡esa "francesilla" me las va a pagar! – dijo Kathy en la habitación de los merodeadores.

- cálmate Kathy, no quieres hablar con ella molesta – le dijo Remus.

- no, de hecho, si quiero – dijo Kathy totalmente convencida de sus palabras y salió rumbo a su cuarto.

Cuando Kathy entró a la habitación encontró a Amelie leyendo una carta y murmurando cosas en francés con la perplejidad en el rostro.

- ¡AMELIE GAUTIERE! – gritó Kathy roja de a ira - ¿Qué SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE DIGO QUE **TE ALEJES DE SIRIUS**!

- no tienes que gritar – dijo Amelie perfectamente calmada – en todo caso ya no me interesa Sirius.

Kathy la miró con odio, pero no le dijo nada, y se fue a sentar a la sala común, unos minutos después bajó Sirius, ya completamente sobrio, y se sentó junto a su novia.

- quiero estar sola – le informó Kathy.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sirius.

- no lo sé, tu dímelo – Kathy comenzó calmada, pero de a poco sonaba más y más molesta – primero resultas ser una animago no registrado hace muchos años, y yo ni idea, luego te vas a tomar con Amelie, vuelves muerto de borracho y no me habías comentado ni una palabra al respecto, Sirius, una relación es contarse todo… ¿Qué idea tienes tú de nosotros?

- Kathy – dijo Sirius, suspiró y acarició la cara de la chica.

- no me toques – dijo Kathy y corrió la mano del chico – sólo contéstame.

- mi vida, tu sabes que te amo mas que a nada – comenzó el chico Black.

- pero no sé si puedes enfrentar eso – dijo Kathy mirando el suelo.

- lamento no haberte contado lo de ser un animago, no podía hacerlo, eso incluía contarte lo de Remus… y en cuanto a Amelie me dijo que quería hablar sobre ti – le contó el chico.

- ¿sobre mi? – preguntó Kathy.

- si, dijo que quería saber que podía hacer para que fueran amigas – explicó Sirius.

- ¿amigas? – le tono de incredulidad en la voz de Kathy era notorio – no, gracias.

- Kathy, yo confío en ti, es sólo que no puedo contarte las cosas de las demás personas – Sirius puso una cara de perro triste - ¿me perdonas?

- por supuesto que te perdono – dijo Kathy.

Ambos se besaron, felices, olvidándose del lugar en el que estaban, sólo demostrándose lo mucho que se querían en ese beso.

En la habitación de las chicas de séptimo de Ravenclaw, Chloe estaba acostada en su cama boca abajo llorando a mares.

- ¿Chloe, qué paso? – preguntó Jazu al entrar.

- fracase, fracase, fracase, fracase… - repetía Chloe como ida.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿De que estas hablando? – preguntó Jazu.

- anoche fui a ver lo que hace Remus, era perfecto, Jazu, perfecto, estaba convencida que él y Black terminarían apenas yo le contara a esa, pero ella ya lo sabía y, a juzgar por su expresión, no le importa – explicó Chloe desanimada.

- te dije que sólo tú saldrías herida, intenta olvidarte de él, por favor – pidió Jazu – ya vienen las vacaciones, por favor olvídalo en esas fechas.

- haré lo que pueda – dijo Chloe.

En la entrada del castillo Alya estaba mirando hacia el lago pero en realidad no veía más allá de su nariz, pensando en que alternativa iba a tomar, tenía que decidir rápido, su vida y la de sus amigos dependía de ello.

Estaba viendo los pro y contra de cada una; ser espía, pro mantener su magia y ayudar a la orden para detenerlo, contra Voldemort podía pedirle que hiciera muchas cosas y ella no podría negarse, y tendría que conocer a su padre… fingir ser una muggle; pro su vida podría seguir siendo muy parecida a la que mantenía hasta ahora, contra no podría ver nunca más a los chicos, debía dejar a su familia, su magia, Remus, todo lo que conocía y amaba.

- Alyla – la encontró Remus - ¿Qué haces?

- pienso en mis opciones – dijo Alya.

- gatita, tal vez este no es el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero tienes que saberlo – dijo Remus, sonaba nervioso.

- dime lobito – lo alentó Alya para que le contara, pero ella también se había puesto un poco nerviosa.

- mi padre me compró un pasaje de avión para Grecia, me voy al terminar Hogwarts – contó Remus.

- ¡¿Qué?! Dime que acabo de alucinar – rogó Alya.

- mi padre estuvo averiguando y dice que hay grandes avances sobre la licantropía y su cura en Grecia, el pasaje es para el cuatro de Julio – contó Remus.

- ¿vas a estudiar allá? – preguntó Alya.

- eso creo – dijo Remus, realmente sin conocer la respuesta.

Ambos se abrazaron, sin decirse nada, sentirse cerca era suficiente para ambos, más aún ahora que sabían que de cualquier manera tenían los días juntos contados. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Alya.

**holaa! lamento al enorme tardanza, pero espero que el cap les gustara **

**gracias por los reviews!**

**1º Jazu Potter y Klaudia Black: 10  
2º María: 8  
****3º Bongio:7  
4º Susy: 5  
5º Leoni Tao: 4  
6º Judith Malfoy: 3  
7º Machis: 2  
8º Mariela, .Infinitum.Nara. y Dramione Black: 1**

**_bss Ferny Lupin_**


End file.
